mercenary king: the seven sins of hell
by mafb
Summary: part 4 of mercenary king


"mi nombre es Dante Lupos Tepes" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos. El apellido Lupos Tepes era el apellido de la última familia real del planeta Terra Lieve. El juez entonces grito de cómo se atrevía a usar ese nombre – "cállate" – le ordeno Dante y el juez callo su boca en contra de su voluntad. Los reyes se sorprendieron al ver esto ya que nada mas la familia real podía usar la orden sagrada. Un poder mágico que hacía que cualquier persona tuviese que obedecer sus órdenes. Dante entonces salto frente a donde Sora estaba siendo ejecutado. Al principio Sora parecía sorprendido pero luego sonrió

"así que no tiene sentido seguir manteniéndolo un secreto" – dijo, él entonces miro al ejecutador – "oye, corta estos grilletes" – ordeno Sora, y como el juez, el ejecutador no pudo controlarse y alzo su guadaña, cuando la blandió él rompió los grilletes que Sora tenia y se alejó, Sora entonces se levantó del suelo e invoco a Kurokiba. Los reyes estaban sorprendidos, no solo porque ellos podían usar la orden sagrada, pero también porque ambos tenían las dos mitades de Gin Kiba. Ellos dos realmente eran los hijos del rey. Al Dante ver la cara valiente de Sora. Él bajo su espada

"no es divertido de esta manera" – dijo enojado Dante – "solo pelearía contra ti si estuvieras a tu máximo poder" – dijo mientras veía como Sora respiraba forzosamente – "como estas ahora, solo sería un insulto a nuestro padre vencerte. Por eso te dejare ir esta vez" – sin embargo antes de irse él le susurro algo a Sora que nada más él pudo ir y desapareció en un tornado de energía. Sora entonces se quedó solo en medio del estrado. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar. El juez iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Elros

"Después de oír esta nueva información, los reyes hemos decidido perdonar a Sora Lupos Tepes de sus acciones" – al oír el nombre completo Arietta se sorprendió.

…

Después de lo que paso un grupo de guardia fueron hacia Sora y se arrodillaron, diciéndole que por favor los siguiera. Ellos guiaron a Sora al hotel más lujoso del reino de Foucco. Al ellos llegar llevaron a Sora hacia la habitación más cara del hotel.

Al Sora entrar, estaba sorprendido los postes de las cortinas estaban hechos de oro puro la cama casi ocupaba un cuarto de la habitación. Era demasiado lujoso para Sora. A los 5 minutos, le estaban tocando a la puerta

"¿Umh? Pasen" - en ese momento Chrome, Nero, Mary y Eli entraron rápidamente. Y rodearon a Sora. Comenzando a hacerle múltiples preguntas que comenzaron a confundir a Sora. Entonces volvieron a tocar a su puerta y todos se callaron, mientras Sora decía que pasara.

En ese momento Arietta entro corriendo y salto encima de Sora, besándolo, sorprendiendo a todos pero mayormente a Eli y Chrome quienes estaban rojas de los celos. Luego de besarlo Arietta comenzó a mira el suelo llorando mientras le daba golpes suaves a Sora.

"Sora idiota, idiota" –ella lloraba mientras seguía diciéndole idiota, mientras Sora seguía viéndola sorprendido, ella entonces alzo su cabeza y miro a Sora llorando – "¿Cómo pudiste mentirle a tu prometida?" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora y a todos, en ese momento Eli y Chrome se quebrantaron como cristal al oír eso. Sora intento explicarse pero Arietta comenzó a llorar más fuertemente –"13 años. Pensé que estabas muerto por 13 años. Llore por ti por 13 años y mantuve mi promesa por 13 años" – dijo y Sora noto que ella aun tenia puesto el mismo collar de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Un collar que Sora le había regalado de niños. –"y ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar la ejecución cuando sabias la verdad?"- Sora entonces se disculpó con una cara triste, y se soltó se Arietta.

"sé que suena egoísta" – dijo Sora – "pero se suponía que era un secreto que me llevaría hasta la muerte" – entonces su voz comenzó a sonar más triste, sin embargo el mostraba una sonrisa triste- "desde que mis padres murieron, mi maestro me tomo como su estudiante para regresar al trono. Pero no pude" –dijo apretando su mano mientras miraba al suelo – "no podía tomar el trono de mi padre" – él entonces le dio un puñetazo a la pared – "tenía miedo de no ser tan bueno como mi padre, tenía miedo de arruinarlo. Así que hui, escape de mi nobleza. Preferí vivir como un plebeyo a tener toda la responsabilidad del mundo encima" –él entonces se cayó sentado – "soy un maldito egoísta. Preferí morir para mantener el secreto. Si Dante no hubiese aparecido para salvarme seria seguro que yo hubiera muerto" – esto sorprendió a todos y Chrome le dijo que él solo quería el brazalete. Sora se quedó mirando al suelo – "si el realmente hubiese querido a Kurokiba no hubiese avisado a todos que yo era su hermano y él hubiese preferido que me matasen y tomar a Kurokiba de mi tumba" – esto sorprendió a todos, entonces Chrome se acercó a Sora y noto que él estaba llorando, esto la sorprendió porque ella nunca había visto a Sora llorar y ella instintivamente se acerco a abrazar a Sora. Sora entonces se soltó de Chrome y le sonrió. Pero ella sabía que era falsa. En ese momento los 3 reyes entraron y se arrodillaron ante Sora, Nero entonces les dijo a todos los que estaban ahí (excepto Sora) que era mejor que saliesen. Aunque no querían Arietta y Chrome salieron. Al dejar solos a los reyes, junto con Sora estos se levantaron.

"es un honor conocerlo" – dijo Adelious al ver a Sora. Sin embargo Sora le respondió a los 3 que no tenían que actuar tan formales. Él sabía que los 3 lo conocían y que Esteban le tenía odio. Aparte no tenían que ser tan formales ya que hace menos de un día los 3 estaban de acuerdo con ejecutarlo. Esto puso nervioso a los 3 ya que Sora ahora tenía el poder de ejecutarlos.

"Sin embargo, es verdad que me lo merecía y aunque quisiera venganza no podría" – dijo sorprendiendo a los 3, Sora entonces alzo un dedo –"primero, porque técnicamente Dante es el heredero al trono" – y alzo su segundo dedo – "porque si los matase, no tendría a nadie para cuidarme los reinos feudales. Así que no se preocupen" –dijo Sora sonriendo sin embargo Elros lo interrumpió

"perdón mi rey, pero quisiera que me contara algo" – dijo Elros y los otros dos lo miraron- "no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Por favor dígame lo que paso ese día" – dijo sorprendiendo a los otros reyes, sin embargo Sora se esperaba esa pregunta.

"paso en Novembre 6 hace 13 años" – comenzó a contar Sora y todos comenzaron a prestar atención – "mis padres estaban durmiendo después de haber celebrado mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo hasta que el sabor del bizcocho era de vainilla con nutella y como ese fue el año que papá me regalo a Kurokiba, diciéndome que nunca me lo quitara. Solo para que sepan mi madre es una sangre pura" – dijo sorprendiendo a los tres – "y no solo eso ella es descendiente de Vlad Tepes mismo o mejor dicho Vlad Dracula" – entonces Elros pregunto si Dante era un humano- "por una magia sagrada, el rey de Terra Lieve no puede ser un Dhampiro, así que el primer hijo nació completamente humano, ese era Dante, sin embargo la sangre de Tepes también es testaruda ya que como el primer hijo nació humano, el segundo nació sangre pura" – al oír esto ellos comprendieron como Sora era un sangre pura – "mi tío, no Alucard, sacrifico su vida para activar una magia antigua que me transformase en un humano" – ellos estaban sorprendidos, pero no como Sora se volvió humano, sino el hecho que Alucard era familiar de Sora – "por eso cuando me conociste de niño Elros, yo era humano. Este era el secreto de la familia" – pero Sora cambio su entonación – "sin embargo había unas personas que conocían nuestro secreto. Luego de mi cumpleaños recuerdo haberme ido a dormir, sin embargo algo me despertó, era mi madre, ella estaba llorando, recuerdo preguntarle porque ella lloraba, en ese momento entro una persona recuerdo como era, vestía de una túnica blanca y tenía una marca de una cruz con alas. Él alzo su espada e intento apuñalarme pero… mama se sacrifico por mi y la espada la atravesó por la espalda apuñalando su corazón" – dijo aguantándose el dolor – "recuerdo como la sangre que ella derramo cayó en mi cara y como ella lloraba" – dijo llorando – "en ese momento el hombre alzo su espada para apuñalarme… pero Ezio apareció y asesino al hombre. Luego de ver el cadáver de mi madre, el se aguanto la ira y al verme me levanto del suelo y me llevo fuera de castillo, lo último que recuerdo fue ver el castillo en llamas y antes de caer inconsciente fue ver como mi padre se despedía y le pedía a Ezio que me cuidara" – termino se decir.- "perdón por no poder ser mas especifico, pero recuerden que tenía 4 años" – sin embargo los reyes le agradecieron que les contara esto, entonces el estomago de Sora comenzó a rugir y ellos le preguntaron si Sora quería sangre dijeron dejando sus cuellos al aire. Sora entonces comenzó a decir que no con las manos – "con algo de comida estoy bien, creo que ire a comer" – Esteban dijo que fuera al castillo en media hora para comer, y entonces los tres se retiraron de la habitación. Ya que Sora estaba sucio decidió irse a bañar pero al ver el baño se dio cuenta que este hotel exageraba, el baño era una piscina de baños termales, luego de bañarse, él recordó que no traía ropa consigo. Sin embargo en ese momento tocaron a su puerta, Sora se puso una toalla en la cintura cuando fue a abrir vio una mucama, quien se sonrojo al ver a Sora nada mas tenía una toalla, le dijo que había recibido un paquete y se lo entrego y salió huyendo, luego de que Sora entro reviso el paquete, era mandado por Chrome y era su cristal que él había dejado en el castillo de Alucard. Sora entonces cogió su cristal e invoco ropa de gala, el cual consistía en un esmoquin cerrado negro con una camisa blanca de mangas largas, una corbata de lazo, pantalones elegantes negros y zapatos. A las 8:30 pm Sora llego al castillo donde se reunió con Chrome y los demás. Sin embargo cuando él entro al castillo un anunciador lo vio y comenzó a tocar su trompeta, todos en la habitación voltearon hacia Sora

"damas y caballeros, el rey Sora Lupos Tepes acaba de llegar" – y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Sora noto que no solamente estaban los reyes, sino nobles de todo el mundo que se habían reunido para ver a Sora. Sora entonces dio un paso pero sintió un horrible dolor, él entonces miro a su alrededor y vio que Kat se estaba acercando a él, ella había dado el viaje hasta el reino de Foucco para encontrarse con Sora. Sin embargo fue interceptado por Arietta quien se enojo demasiado de que ella intentase algo. Kat entonces le pregunto quién ella se creía que era.

"su prometida" – dijo Arietta y Kat se sorprendió, ella entonces le dijo que eso era imposible – "he sido su prometida desde que éramos niños" – y ella se volteo para buscar la ayuda de Sora, sin embargo Sora había desaparecido. Sora intentaba acercarse al área de comida, sin embargo era interceptado por nobles, quienes lo felicitaban o le ofrecían la mano de sus hijas en matrimonio. Luego de una hora de felicitaciones y ofrecimientos. Sora decidió ir al balcón. Luego de 5 minutos un plato de comida apareció al lado de Sora y él vio quien lo había traído. Era Arietta.

"sabía que estarías aquí" – dijo ella con una sonrisa, al ella ver a Sora se sorprendió que él tenía su vista fijada en la comida y comenzaba a babear. Sora entonces le pregunto si podía coger un poco –"yo lo traje para ti" - y la cara de Sora se ilumino de esperanza. Arietta entonces miro al cielo – "en realidad es que no eres realmente mi prometido" -dijo Arietta – "al fin y al cabo era un compromiso planeado por nuestros padres" – Sora se sorprendió de oírla decir esto – "sin embargo desde que me salvaste ese día de niños, yo estaba enamorada de ti" – dijo algo mientras miraba a Sora con una de sus manos cerrada en su pecho, avergonzada y sonrojada, ella estaba confesando sus sentimientos a Sora, quien también estaba sonrojado – "cuando pensé que moriste llore tanto que mis lagrimas dejaron de caer. Por eso al principio no quise aceptarlo cuando me salvaste de Mitos, no quise admitirlo porque pensaba que si te amaba, traicionaría la memoria de ese niño que me salvo"- ella entonces se sonrojo mas mientras miraba abajo a la izquierda – "pero desde que supe estabas vivo, puedo decir con todo mi corazón" – y miro directamente a Sora directamente, Sora vio que ella estaba completamente sonrojada – "yo te amo Sora" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora. Ella entonces se quedo mirando a Sora fijamente, pero antes de que él pudiese decir algo, una cadena agarro a Sora por la pierna, ellos entonces se quedaron curiosos para ver que era, cuando entonces la cadena haló a Sora a una increíble velocidad. Cuando él se detuvo, él vio quien era su raptor, y vio que fue Leo. Quien al verlo lo felicito por volver a la nobleza. Sora entonces intento volver hacia Arietta. Pero fue interceptado por Elros quien lo felicito y lo haló cerca de él

"Sora necesito que me vengas a ver mañana" – dijo en secreto Elros, sorprendiendo a Sora, él iba a decir algo pero fue halado por otro noble, quien quería felicitar a Sora, y él fue rodeado por un grupo de personas.

…

El día siguiente Sora fue hacia donde estaba Elros, era una de las habitaciones reales del hotel. Cuando Sora entro noto que era demasiado lujosa, pero no tanto como la de Sora. Al Sora entrar, noto que Elros estaba leyendo un libro. Al ver que Sora entro, Elros se paro y saludo a Sora.

"hola Sora. ¿Cómo te sientes?" – Sora entonces le respondió que él se sentía bien – "¿ya estas acostumbrado a ser el ser más famoso del mundo?" – pero al ver la cara de incomodidad de Sora supo que Sora no estaba muy feliz de ser rey. Sin embargo la entonación de Elros cambio a una más seria y esto sorprendió a Sora –"Sora tienes que tener cuidado. Ahora que tienes tanto poder habrá gente que quera aprovecharse de ti" – Sora entonces asintió agradeciendo el consejo. Y salió de la habitación.

Afuera de la habitación, Sora se encontró con Arietta en el pasillo, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, ambos se sonrojaron. Sora iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Elros salió de la habitación, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, él entonces le pidió a Arietta que pasase, Arietta miro a Sora y luego entro. Sora se despidió nuevamente y se fue.

Ya que el tenia muchas cosas por pensar, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo, sin embargo no importaba de donde lo vieran, todos miraban a Sora diferente, en menos de dos días todos miraban a Sora con algo de miedo, sin embargo una niña se acerco a Sora y le dio una flor

"gracias por protegernos de ese hombre malo, rey Sora" – dijo la niña sonriendo, Sora entonces sonrió mientras se agachaba a aceptar la flor. Al ver esto todos se acercaron a Sora y comenzaron a felicitarlo, algunos inclusive le daban regalos, como comida ropas entre otras cosas. Sora entonces les agradeció por sus regalos, durante su camino él se encontró con un anciano que él conocía, era el mismo que le había ayudado a salvar a Chrome. Al anciano verlo lo reconoció y cuando Sora estuvo cerca de él, Sora hizo una reverencia, sorprendiéndolo

"perdón" – esto sorprendió al anciano ya que no extendía por que él pedía disculpas – "usted fue lo suficientemente amable para contarme sobre su hijo, y yo termine salvando a su enemigo" – el anciano le respondió que no era necesario, luego de que él dijo todo eso él se sintió mal consigo mismo y que además un anciano como él no podía interferir entre el amor joven. Al oír esto Sora comenzó a reír nerviosamente. El anciano entonces invito a Sora a comer y Sora acepto.

Luego de almorzar, Sora se despidió del anciano y su esposa, y siguió con su paseo, pero justamente cuando salió se encontró con Chrome, quien estaba buscándolo.

"Sora, te he estado buscando. ¿Dónde has estado?"- pregunto con una cara acusadora. Sora respondió que estaba dando un paseo. Chrome estaba algo enojada por no haberla invitada, sin embargo recordó la razón por la cual lo había buscado – "ah sí hay una anciana que te busca" – al ver la cara de confusión de Sora, ella comenzó a explicarle – "ella es una señora anciana con una pipa y un bastón"- al oír eso Sora se aterro, él creía saber quién era –"ah y cuando entro nos golpeo a todos con su bastón" – en ese momento Sora sabia quien era en ese momento de confusión, Chrome amarro sus manos con unos grilletes anti energía espiritual y lo amarro entero hasta los pies con una soga , esto confundió a Sora quien no sabía para que ella hizo eso, al él mirarla noto que ella tenía una sonrisa burlona confundiéndolo – "ah y Ezio te busca" – al oír el nombre, Sora se asusto e intento escapar pero cayó al suelo y Chrome comenzó a halarlo.

"¡nooo! ¡Porfa nooo!" – Gritaba Sora, captando la atención de todos mientras Chrome lo arrastraba por el suelo – "¡por fa no me lleves a donde él!"

…

Chrome llevo a Sora a su habitación y mientras más cerca él se acercaba, mas Sora sentía a Ezio y más miedo sentía Sora, cuando ellos entraron, Sora noto que no solamente estaban Merlina y Ezio, sino Aatrox, Mary, Arietta, Milla, Garren, Eli, Nero y Eres. Sin embargo al ver a Ezio, Sora intento escapar pero Chrome lo haló nuevamente. Ezio entonces se agarro su cabeza, avergonzado.

"Estúpido alumno. Pensaba que el hecho que ahora es considerado nobleza había hecho que tomara un poco de cordura" – sin embargo Sora se levanto gritándole que era su culpa que él reaccionase así – "bueno cambiando el tema. Sora tenemos algo importante que decirte" – y Sora y los demás se sorprendieron. Luego de que lo desataron Ezio se sentó en un mueble. El entonces saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar luego miro fijamente a Sora

"Sora comenzaras a ir al colegio a partir del Lunes" – dijo dejando a todos boquiabierto – "ahora que eres nobleza, las personas intentaran aprovecharse de ti y usaran tu inexperiencia de liderazgo para llegar a ti. Por eso como tu tutor legal, nombrado por ti ante los reyes feudales" – y Sora recordó lo que él le había dicho a ellos – "he decidido ponerte Mithrael, escuela de nobles y líderes del futuro" – al oír esto Chrome y Arietta se sorprendieron. Ellas dos solían asistir a esa escuela- "aunque tú tengas mas conocimiento que todos ahí el simple hecho de que vayas, cambiara considerablemente como las personas piensan de ti. Por eso los he reunido a todos. Arietta y Chrome, quisiera pedirles que vuelvan a la escuela junto con Sora para que lo cuiden. Eres tu vendrás conmigo, si vas a ser parte del grupo, tengo que entrenarte personalmente, Garren y Milla, ustedes irán al reino elfo y avisen que el rey de Terra Lieve ha llegado, así se podrá hacer una reunión entre los reyes feudales y los reinos elfos, Mary tu iras con Merlina" – ella entonces dijo que no y que ella quería quedarse con Sora. Sora le explico que Merlina es realmente su abuela, esto sorprendió a Mary quien vio a Merlina de otra forma. – "finalmente Eli y Nero ustedes irán a entrenar con Aatrox" –Sora entonces le pregunto cuál era el interés de Ezio en mandar a entrenar a ellos – "aun no están listos para yo contarles"- dijo Ezio mientras se paraba – "así que preparen sus maletas"

…..

El lunes Sora salió de su habitación, él se sentía ridículo, él uniforme consistía en una camisa manga larga (con el símbolo del colegio), un saco crema- dorado claro con el símbolo del colegio en oro, una corbata azul pantalones gris y zapatos. Él no estaba acostumbrado en vestir tan elegante, cuando él salió vio a Arietta y Chrome quienes tenían la versión femenina del uniforme, la cual consistía en el mismo saco pero versión femenina, en vez de una corbata tenía una corbata lazo rojo y en vez pantalones tenían faldas grises y medias largas

"Sora ¿Cómo me veo?" – dijo Chrome mientras le modelaba a Sora su uniforme. A diferencia de Arietta ella usaba una boina del mismo color del uniforme pero con el borde de abajo azul. Sin embargo Arietta la golpeo en la cabeza- "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – pregunto a Arietta. Arietta entonces le dijo que ella no podía hacer eso – "¿el qué?" – Arietta le dijo que el uniforme era para identificar a las personas del colegio, no para presumir a los chicos, al ella decir eso ellos supieron que Arietta era del tipo estudiosa y estricta. Ellos tres entonces vieron como llegaba un carruaje, Sora entonces ayudo a subir las maletas mientras ellas se subían, Sora iba a subir, pero ellas se habían sentado frente a frente. Haciendo que Sora tuviese que elegir si sentarse al lado de Chrome o de Sora.

Luego de un rato ellos departieron, Sora había logrado que ellas dos se sentasen juntas y él se sentase al frente, Sora entonces se quedo mirando por la ventana del carruaje como el paisaje cambiaba.

"¿así que una escuela?" – dijo Sora en voz baja, dijo mientras Chrome y Arietta lo miraban con preocupación. Sora entonces junto los brazos en su espalda y se recostó en ellos- "bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo" – dijo sorprendiendo a Arietta y Chrome, ellas estaban tan interesadas en cómo se veían o la escuela, que se habían olvidado que esta era la primera vez que Sora iba a una escuela en su vida, ellas se miraron entre si y asintieron al mismo tiempo ellas entonces miraron a Sora

"Sora, si necesitas ayuda con algo, nosotros te ayudaremos" – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Al principio Sora estaba sorprendido, pero luego él le dio una sonrisa gentil, en forma de agradecimiento. En ese momento ellos se detuvieron y cuando vieron por la ventana, Sora vio que era un castillo enorme, del tamaño de un pueblo. Cuando ellos salieron, fueron recibidos por un equipo de sirvientas quienes los saludaron y los guiaron dentro del castillo. Al ellos entrar Arietta decidió contarle a Sora sobre la historia del colegio. Cuando ellos entraron al territorio del colegio, ellos estaban pasando por el patio del colegio y Sora miraba alrededor viendo a todos los estudiantes, lo primero que noto es que no todos los estudiantes usaban el saco, así que él se lo quito (ya que era demasiado incomodo y lo guardo en su cristal, mientras veía a su alrededor un grupo de personas rodeando a un niño aterrado. Arietta estaba tan ocupada hablando y Chrome soñolienta por cuanto hablaba Arietta, que Sora tomo esta oportunidad para escapar.

…..

¿Cómo te atreves a no arrodillarte ante él luego de haber chocado?"- dijo el más grande al niño quien estaba aterrado. – "un clase baja como tú, no tiene permiso para actuar así frente a un noble clase alta. Basura" –el niño estaba asustado. – "Tal vez deberíamos darte una lección" – dijo mientras alzaba el puño para darle.

"¿no creen que 5 contra uno, es un poco abusivo?" – dijo Sora mientras se acercaba, todos los estudiantes se quedaron mirando a Sora, nadie nunca se había enfrentado con ellos. El mas grandes entonces le pregunto quién era –"soy un estudiante nuevo" – él entonces se rio de Sora. – "no sé cual de ustedes es más estúpido. ¿Me lo podrían decir?" – dijo Sora burlándose mientras se acercaba a ellos. El más grande le llevaba al menos 1 cabeza y media a Sora, y era 5 veces más ancho que Sora. Este se enojo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a…?" – sin embargo se calmo al ver que, el que parecía el líder lo detuvo diciendo que no valía la pena – "perdón Nyles. Tienes razón no debo enojarme tanto, con un noble de clase baja como él" – Sora entonces fijo su vista en el líder y pregunto si él era el líder del grupo de idiotas, enojando a todos los abusadores pero mayormente al que estaba frente a Sora – "maldito" y le dio un puñetazo a Sora asustando a los demás estudiante ya que la presión del golpe hizo un hoyo en el suelo. Sin embargo Sora no se cayó y se quedo mirando el suelo

"¿acaso eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" – oyeron decir a Sora quien miro al que lo golpeo con una cara sanguinaria, mientras alzaba su puño y lo golpeaba, mandándolo volando a una de las paredes del castillo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, sin embargo los demás abusadores (menos el líder) le saltaron encima para golpearlo, sin embargo Sora esquivaba los golpes de los 3 sin problemas y los golpeaba hasta dejarlos inconscientes, entonces el enorme se levanto y apareció con un mazo de metal. Y gritando maldito, ataco a Sora, quien agarro el mazo con una sola mano, y cuando empezó a apretarlo, este se rompió en mil pedazos asustándolo, Sora entonces dio un salto y lo pateo en la cara mandándolo a la pared del castillo. A este nivel inclusive el líder estaba aterrado de Sora, y cuando Sora comenzó a acercarse este cayo, desde su punto Sora parecía una sombra con una sonrisa y ojos rojos, apretándose los nudillos, sin embargo cuando Sora estaba cerca de él

"¡Sora!" – oyó Sora a sus espaldas y miro para atrás solo para ver a Chrome y Arietta que parecían bastante enojadas con él. Sora entonces comenzó a sonreír, se alejo del líder, para ir a donde el niño, el entonces se arrodillo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Preguntándole si él estaba bien, a lo que el niño respondió que sí con la cabeza, Sora entonces se paro y fue a donde Chrome y Arietta quienes le dijeron que Sora no debía meterse en problemas en su primer día

"perdón" – dijo Sora mientras comenzó a entrar al castillo. El líder se quedo mirando todo lo que Sora había hecho. Y todos los estudiantes se quedaron preguntando quien él era.

Luego cuando todos estaban en uno de los cursos. El maestro llego y los mando a sentar, en ese curso estaban el líder de los abusadores y el más grande. Todos entonces se sentaron y el maestro comenzó a hablar.

"oigan estudiantes tenemos 3 nuevos estudiantes y uno de ellos es muy especial" – todo el mundo estaba emocionado, ellos había oído los rumores de que el descendiente a la realeza de Terra Lieve iba a asistir al colegio" – "pasen" - y todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a la puerta pero solo Chrome y Arietta entraron – "oigan ¿Dónde él está?" – pregunto el maestro. Chrome y Arietta, le dijeron que lo habían perdido.

"lo siento" – oyeron a sus espaldas y en la ventana vieron a Sora quien estaba comiendo una manzana- "me perdí" – dijo mientras se bajaba de la ventana. Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que ellos estaban en un 4rto piso Sora entonces se paro frente a todos – "hola todos, mi nombre es Sora Lupos Tepes"

…..

Luego del primer día Sora se había vuelto demasiado popular. Que ya comenzaban a circular rumores sobre él. Durante la clase de historia Sora (quien estaba mirando por la ventana) oyó a dos chicas discutiendo si era verdad el rumor de que Sora era un vampiro.

"¿Sora?" – Dijo el maestro a Sora – "presta atención" – sin embargo Sora parecía desinteresado – "ok Sora ¿me puedes decir las razones por la guerra elfo- Humano del año 1700?" – Sora entonces le explico perfectamente detallado la respuesta. Dejando a todos sorprendidos. Inclusive al maestro. En ese momento sonó el timbre – "chicos hagan desde la pagina 1 hasta la 20, para la próxima clase"- y los estudiantes se levantaron. En el pasillo Chrome se acerco a Sora

"Wow Sora, tu eres muy listo" – dijo Chrome impresionada. – "¿Cómo sabias eso?" - Sora entonces le conto la historia de cómo Ezio le daba unos libros y decía que si no le decía exactamente lo que aparecía en el libro, no comería por una semana. Al oír esto Chrome no parecía sorprendida, ella entonces vio que Sora estaba sufriendo de un recuerdo post dramático y le agarro el brazo, como si fueran una pareja – "vámonos Sora o llegaremos tarde" – y Sora despertó de su recuerdo. Chrome entonces la haló y Sora la siguió. Sora entonces recordó cual era la siguiente clase, educación física. Antes de ellos llegar tuvieron que separarse para irse a cambiar, el uniforme de los varones consistía en un t-shirt blanco con el símbolo del colegio, unos pantalones deportivos largos y unos tenis mientras que el de las mujeres era el mismo t-shirt pero para mujeres y unos pantalones deportivos femeninos. Ellos entonces llegaron a una pista de carreras de unos 2 kilómetros donde apareció la profesora.

"ok, uno por uno den una vuelta a la pista y yo cronometrare el tiempo. Comencemos con Chrome Angelos" – y Chrome se puso en la pista de carreras, ella dio la vuelta en 2 minutos y medio, todos los que estaban ahí estaban sorprendidos. Y uno en uno iban las personas hasta que llegaron hasta Sora – "ok Sora Lupos Tepes tú sigues" – y cuando Sora se puso en la pista de carreras la profesora se quedo impresionada – "¿así que este flacucho fue el rey que venció a Alucard?" – Dijo en voz alta y los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar ente ellos – "bueno Sora necesito que corras a la mayor velocidad que puedas" – y Sora se puso en posición – "ok en sus marcas, listo… fuera" – y en el segundo que ella dijo eso Sora ya le había dado la vuelta a la pista. Lo único que quedaba era el humo de la arena levantada en la pista, del camino que Sora había recorrido. El tiempo de Sora 1.5 segundos. Al principio la profesora estaba sorprendida. Pero luego sonrió – "¿así que tú no eres realmente un novato?" –Sora entonces sonrió. – "ok el siguiente" – y siguieron con la lista. Luego de que terminaron con la lista. La profesora entonces les puso a entrenar con las bokken, sin embargo cuando Sora tomo la suya tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás al ver que la maestra era su contrincante – "eres bueno" – y se impulso hacia Sora quien bloqueo sin problemas. Los demás estudiantes dejaron de practicar y se quedaron viendo a Sora y la maestra pelear. A la simple vista ellos parecían estar mano a mano. – "¿Qué estás haciendo?" – le grito la maestra – "esto no es todo lo que tú puedes hacer" – Sora entonces sonrió y ella lo ataco, sin embargo Sora no se movió y justamente cuando la bokken de ella iba a tocar a Sora, esta se rompió en varios pedazos, sorprendiendo a la maestra y por la cara de Sora ella noto que él lo tenía planeado desde el principio. Luego de la pelea, ella noto que los estudiantes estaban mirándola y les grito para que sigan practicando.

Luego de la clase de educación física, Sora se fue a cambiar a su ropa de colegio, Sora entonces, salió del vestidor de varones y vio un grupo de estudiantes varones quienes se había reunido, ellos entonces le hicieron una reverencia a Sora, sorprendiéndolo

"por favor entrénenos"- sin embargo cuando alzaron la cabeza notaron Sora ya se había ido. Ellos entonces revisaron alrededor y vieron que Sora estaba con Chrome. Entonces el que parecía el líder miro a los demás – "no se rindan, haremos que nos entrene".

Cuando Sora y Chrome iban a su siguiente clase. Arietta los interrumpió. Desde que habían llegado, Arietta casi nunca se reunía con ellos, ella se había vuelto: la presidenta del curso, jefa del comité de estudios, jefa y directora del periódico escolar, jefa y líder de los mate-atletas, y etc. Cuando ella llego, ella parecía aliviada de encontrarse con Sora.

"Sora. ¿me podrías ayudar con algo?"- pregunto tímidamente Arietta, esto no sorprendía a Sora ya que por alguna razón ella actuaba muy estricta con todos, sin embargo era muy tímida con Sora – "mañana será halloween y quisiera hacer una fiesta de disfraces. Y quisiera que fueras, tú también puedes ir Chrome" – Sora inmediatamente acepto. En ese momento Sora vio que Arietta escondió una sonrisa maléfica – "bueno en ese caso necesitaras un disfraz…y una pareja" – al oír esto Chrome entendió lo que pasaba

"Sora vamos a llegar tarde" – y haló a Sora. Sin embargo Arietta agarro a Sora por la otra mano, diciéndole que él tenía aun tiempo y que si era necesario ella conseguiría un permiso para Sora. Y que Chrome debería… sin embargo un profesor apareció y Arietta volvió a convertirse en la chica súper estudiosa, Chrome entonces haló a Sora hacia la siguiente clase.

….

Esa noche, Sora estaba en su habitación del colegio. Por su nivel de nobleza a él le dieron la habitación más lujosa del colegio, pensando a quien iba a llevar para la fiesta, pero no se dejo molestar demasiado.

Al día siguiente cuando Sora fue al comedor, donde él pedía siempre lo mismo: 50 lonjas de tocineta, 60 tostadas francesas, 20 omelets completo y 200 tazas de té de jengibre y miel. Él estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando una chica que Sora no conocía se acerco a él ella estaba completamente sonrojada y sostenía una pequeña caja con un listón, ella entonces le dio la caja y se fue corriendo, cuando Chrome llego saludo a Sora(quien seguía comiendo) e instantáneamente noto la caja de chocolates que la chica le había dado

"¿Qué es eso?" – pregunto curiosa, Sora le explico que una chica que no conocía se lo dio, esto sorprendió a Chrome quien leyó la carta que tenia la caja de chocolates.

"se mi cita para la fiesta por favor" – Sora entonces le pregunto que decía y Chrome sorprendida dijo una mentira. Sin embargo cuando ella vio bien noto que Sora le había quitado la carta y estaba leyéndola

"¿Así que ella quiere ser mi cita para la fiesta?" – Esto asusto a Chrome quien intento quitarle la carta –"tal vez debería aceptar" – dijo dejando a Chrome boquiabierta. Sin embargo en ese momento llegaron tres chicas con 3 cartas y se la dieron a Sora y se fueron riendo entre ellas. Mientras más chicas llegaban más preocupadas Chrome estaba. Ya antes de la primera clase Sora había recibido 28 invitaciones. Sora entonces noto que Chrome estaba algo enojada

"¿te pasa algo Chrome?" – ella inmediatamente respondió que nada, sin embargo Sora noto su tono de enojo en su voz. Él entonces miro las cartas que él tenía en su mano –"¿acaso estas celosa?" – pregunto curioso. Ella entonces reacciono gritando que no y qué razón ella tendría para eso. Sora iba a decir algo sin embargo apareció Arietta.

"Sora ¿ya decidiste quien es tu cita?" – pregunto insinuativamente Arietta, Sora respondió que no, porque había demasiadas opciones dijo mostrándole el paquete de cartas que había recibido, sorprendiendo a Arietta, sin embargo ella mantuvo su calma – "deberías ir con alguien con quien estés seguro que la pasaras bien, alguien que conoces desde hace mucho ¿tal vez?" – sin embargo para cuando termino de hablar, noto que Sora se había ido hace mucho tiempo" – sin embargo cuando termino de hablar noto que Sora se había ido, ella miro a su alrededor buscando a Sora, pero no la encontraba – "¿Chrome donde esta Sora?" – ella dijo que Sora fue a buscar algo que se le había quedado en la habitación, cuando Sora regreso tenía un termo de metal dejando curiosas a ambas. –"¿Qué es eso Sora?".

"sangre"- dijo sin pensarlos dos veces. Ellas dos estaban sorprendidas y asustadas de cómo Sora lo había conseguido. Al él ver la cara de preocupación de ellas, Sora sonrió – "no se preocupen, el director sabe que lo tengo. Es sangre donada del hospital, más específicamente la que está a punto de expirar" – Sora tomo un poco, asqueando un poco a Chrome y Arietta – "sabe a basura comparado con la sangre fresca" – Arietta le pregunto porque él tomaba eso si se suponía que él podía resistir la tentación – "eso es fácil, porque soy un vampiro, puedo comer comida pero mi organismo prefiere la sangre" – Arietta entonces le echo un boche diciendo que si él podía comer comida, para que tomar sangre – "los humanos pueden comer vegetales nada mas, sin embargo comen carne, matando animales."- Chrome dijo que ese era un buen argumento – "además no es como si yo estuviese matando para comer, esta sangre se expira en 2 días y como pago yo dono mi sangre la cual ayuda en la regeneración de los enfermos y como yo fui humano hasta un punto los pacientes no se transforman" – dijo Sora tomando un poco más. Sin embargo Arietta no dejaba de verlo con reproche, y Sora sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cuello, haciendo que Chrome se pusiera celosa y haciendo que Arietta se sonroje – "la dos únicas opciones serian el termo, o que me dejaras morderte querida presidenta" – dijo sonriendo mientras liberaba un poco el cuello. Y se acercaba a morderlo. Arietta sentía como Sora se acercaba – "solo bromeaba". Dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente, Sora entonces noto que Arietta estaba llorando, él entonces comenzó a pedirle disculpas a Arietta, Sora entonces le pasó un pañuelo para que ella se limpiase las lágrimas. Chrome entonces toco la espalda de Arietta y les dijo a ambos que miraran atrás de Sora, cuando se voltearon vieron a todas las que le había dado una carta a Sora, ya que ellas no sabían que Sora era un vampiro, ellas pensaban que Arietta había logrado seducir a Sora hasta tal nivel, que Sora comenzaba a hacer cosas pervertidas a Arietta, al ver que ellas estaban bastante enojadas los 3 decidieron irse para no tener problemas. Al ellos llegar a la clase se sentaron. Cuando llegaron los demás estudiantes también se sentaron sin embargo antes de que llegara el maestro las hembras miraron enojadas a Sora y Arietta. Sin embargo esto se dé detuvo cuando llego el maestro.

"ok dejen de hablar" – dijo mientras llegaba con un paquete lleno de hojas – "hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa" – y se oyó que la mayoría del curso estaba quejándose – "no se preocupen este no es un examen de alta importancia. Este examen tiene todos los temas que trabajaremos en el año" –dijo mientras entregaba los exámenes – "sin embargo deben esforzarse lo más…"

"termine maestro" - dijo Sora, el maestro entonces se acerco a él y le pregunto si no quería revisarlo bien, sin embargo Sora ya estaba dormido. Cuando el maestro leyó el examen, vio que estaba perfecto, sorprendiéndolo. Sora parecía dormido pero en realidad él estaba pensando a quien él invitaría como su pareja. Sin embargo él no era tan idiota como les decía a los demás. La verdadera decisión que cursaba la cabeza de Sora, era si invitar a Chrome o a Arietta, o mejor dicho si él debía ir o no. Sora no quería decirles a Chrome o a Arietta. Pero Sora no podía celebrar halloween ahora que se había vuelto un sangre pura, durante esa noche del año los demonio y los vampiros pierden el control y atacan todos los seres vivos que se encuentren. Ya que los demonios están en el inframundo y los vampiros se mantienen lejos de los humanos durante ese día normalmente no pasa nada, sin embargo Sora estaba en un colegio lleno de estudiantes, aun a la luz del día Sora sentía como sus colmillo actuaban desesperadamente por morder a alguien, era tanto que Sora tuvo que morderse la mano para controlar sus impulsos, cuando el timbre sonó Sora fue el primero en irse. Sorprendiendo a todos Sora entonces se fue a un pasillo vacio y cayó sentado. Su sed por sangre aumentaba, más y más. Sora entonces comenzó a presionar con ira su brazo. Era tan grave que Sora comenzaba a ver todo rojo. Sora entonces tomo toda la sangre que tenia embasada y esto le calmo un poco la sed que tenia. Sora entonces iba a ir a su siguiente clase.

"no deberías forzarte tanto" – oyó a alguien en el pasillo, cuando él vio quien era, noto que era el director del colegio, un anciano con barba blanca, pelaje blanco, una túnica y un sombrero. Sora entonces dijo que no tenía opción. El director entonces le lanzo un collar con una cruz en el centro – "póntela, este lograra neutralizar la mayoría de tus poderes de vampiro, pero cuidado, no sabemos lo que te puede pasar si pierdes el control, sin embargo no te preocupes, los profesores estarán en la fiesta vigilándolos"- dijo mientras se iba. Sora entonces se puso su collar, en el momento que se lo puso él sintió un increíble alivio encima, sin embargo no podía confiar simplemente en el collar.

En ese momento Chrome llego a donde Sora, ella le dijo que llevaba un rato buscándolo, sin embargo noto la cara de preocupación de Sora, ella entonces lo abrazo para calmarlo, y Sora no sabía porque pero cuando estaba con Chrome, él siempre se calmaba, entonces su decisión no pudo ser más clara.

"¿Chrome quieres ser mi pareja para la fiesta?".

….

Esa noche Chrome y Sora llegaron a la fiesta, por diversión Sora fue disfrazado con su traje de payaso sin embargo Chrome estaba disfrazada de bruja, tenía un vestido negro corto y un sombrero de bruja con un lazo rosa. Al ellos llegar fueron recibidos por Arietta quien estaba disfrazada de ángel, ella estaba enojada con Sora. Sora le pidió perdón y para que no continuase enojada le prometió que la próxima vez iría con ella. Esto no puso feliz a Chrome quien haló a Sora, al ellos entrar lo primero que vieron fue la pista de baile. Ya había muchas parejas bailando y Chrome entonces haló a Sora a bailar, Chrome y Sora entonces comenzaron a bailar.

Luego de bailar por un rato ellos decidieron sentarse, Sora entonces fue a buscar comida para los dos, pero cuando estaba cerca, paso algo, una chica estaba tomando ponche cuando su copa se rompió y le corto un poco la mano, todos entonces se acercaron para ver si ella estaba bien. Sin embargo Sora estaba paralizado, el olor a sangre le estaba afectando, Chrome entonces volteo hacia Sora y noto que estaba aterrado. Entonces el collar se rompió y las luces explotaron.

Cuando las luces regresaron, Sora no estaba. Entonces se oyó un grito y todos miraron de donde venia, había una chica tirada en el suelo, cuando Chrome se acerco se sorprendió al ver que ella tenía una marcas de colmillos en el cuello.

Al ver esto los profesores inmediatamente buscaron a Sora, el cual no se lograba encontrar por ningún lado, uno de los maestros entonces levanto a la chica e intento salir del lugar, sin embargo las puertas estaban cerradas. El profesor entonces saco una de las pastillas anti-vampiros y se la administro a la estudiante, evitando que ella se vuelva un vampiro. Entonces las luces volvieron a parpadear y cuando estas encendieron a Sora quien sostenía a uno de los estudiantes.

"suéltalo Sora" – dijeron los profesores, mientras le apuntaban con unas ballestas, todos entonces se quedaron fijados en Sora, quien no soltaba al estudiante – "So…" – sin embargo cuando ellos vieron bien, notaron que Sora aun tenia puesto su collar, sin embargo el estudiante que Sora sostenía había comenzado a transformarse, le estaba saliendo una cola de demonio, alas y cuernos. Cuando los profesores vieron era un demonio Darkai, este era un demonio que toma forma humana para engañar a su presa y este al igual que los vampiros muerden a sus víctimas en el cuello, pero su propósito es succionar el alma de la víctima, cuando vieron bien vieron que Sora tenia invocado a Kurokiba.

"pobre demonio, elegiste un mal día para atacar" – dijo mientras blandía su espada, cortándole la cabeza, muchos estudiantes estaban asustados de cómo Sora actuó, cuando el demonio desapareció en la oscuridad, Sora sonrió

"y con esto terminamos con la obra de terror "el demonio humano"- dijo confundiendo a muchos de los estudiantes- "agradezcamos a los profesores que ayudaron a hacer esta historia más creíble y al director Ágil Mith por dirigirla, ¿verdad?" – le dijo al director, el director, sorprendido al principio, le siguió la corriente. Asintiendo y diciendo que todo esto fue parte de una obra, y que no se preocupase ya que la estudiante solamente había sido noqueada y las marcas de dientes eran falsas, dijo mientras alzaba su bastón, haciendo que las marcas de dientes desaparecieran.

Todos entonces comenzaron a aplaudir, y Sora comenzó a hacer reverencias de agradecimientos. Sin embargo durante una de las reverencias el comenzó a sentir un deseo por sangre, Sora (resistiéndose) entonces se despidió. Y se fue de la fiesta. Sorprendida Chrome lo siguió.

Inmediatamente Chrome noto que le pasaba algo a Sora. Sora parecía adolorido. Cuando ella entro a la habitación de Sora, vio que todo estaba destruido solo se veía a Sora sentado pegado a la pared mirando el suelo, con su boca llena de sangre y 6 termos vacios. Chrome, preocupada, entonces comenzó a acercarse a Sora.

"¡aléjate!" – Grito a Chrome, sorprendiéndola, Sora entonces la miro y le dio una sonrisa forzada – "no te preocupes estaré bien, para mañana "– Chrome entonces vio a su alrededor y vio toda la destrucción que Sora había hecho. Ella entonces abrazo a Sora quien estaba sorprendido.

"muérdeme"- dijo sorprendiendo a Sora. Él entonces la alejo y vio que ella estaba llorando. Sora entonces le dijo que porque ella decía eso si ella estaba aterrada. Chrome entonces toco su propio pecho con sus manos miraba el suelo – "no lo sé. Pero…" – ella entonces miro a Sora – "prefiero tener miedo a que tu sufras… porque, porque…" –sin embargo Sora la abrazo fuertemente y ella se calmo

"gracias Chrome" – dijo mientras sus colmillo crecían - "y perdón"- y Sora la mordió. Chrome sintió como los colmillos de Sora, atravesaban su piel, como la sangre comenzaba a correr hacia su cuello. Y cuando Sora la soltó ella cayo desmayada.

Cuando Chrome se despertó, vio que ella estaba en su cama acostada, tenía su disfraz puesto, y estaba arropada, ella entonces se levanto y miro a su alrededor. ¿Acaso solamente había sido un sueño? Ella entonces se reviso su cuello y noto dos marcas de colmillos.

…..

Al día siguiente. Cuando Arietta llego al comedor noto algo extraño, Sora estaba más calmado de lo normal y Chrome estaba más sonrojada. Para que nadie notase las marcas de dientes, se había puesto el saco del colegio. Porque Sora no era sí mismo el día anterior. Sora no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Arietta entonces decido no saber y fue a donde ellos.

Para la primera clase de ese día ellos tenían historia mundial con el profesor Komui, el era un profesor algo anciano sin embargo el era muy activo y amigable. Él era la clase de profesor con el cual un estudiante podía conectarse y hablar de sus problemas. El tema de ese día era sobre el gobierno de Silindel Lupos, el abuelo de Sora. el contaba cómo se Vivian en esta época, sin embargo Sora solamente notaba la cara de emoción que habían en los estudiantes, ellos estaban hablando entre ellos, cuando sonó la campana todos se pararon rápidamente e intentaron salir todos al mismo tiempo, trancando la puerta, Sora estaba confundido ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

"Sora date rápido" –dijo Arietta, emocionada- "hoy es el día"- luego todos fueron al patio, Sora no podía estar más confundido. Cuando llegó Sora noto que el director estaba ahí personalmente, Sora estaba confundido, se suponía que iban a tomar clases de animales mágicos con la profesora Nienna Ancalime.

"perdón que este aquí, pero la profesora está enferma hoy, así que seré yo el que le haga la ceremonia" - ¿ceremonia?, preguntaba Sora – "para los que no saben lo que es esto cada uno de ustedes invocara un huevo de dragón el cual será su mascota por lo que resta de sus vidas. Como sabrán existen 4 razas de dragones

Melee: esta raza de dragones son poderoso y mayormente enormes, tienen altas fuerzas físicas mayormente son tipo tierra o fuego, y son mayormente violentos

Intel: estos dragones son no son tan fuertes pero su inteligencia no tiene límites, tiene habilidades de supervivencia increíbles y inteligencia semi humana. Son cariñoso y amigables

Dash: es la raza más rápida y ágil, más rápido que cualquier especie animal, estos tipos son mayormente viento y son mayormente arrogantes

Mistery: no tenemos mucha información de esta raza

"cada uno recibirá uno de estos" – dijo mostrando unas piedras blancas –"y usaran su energía espiritual para darle vida" – entonces cada estudiante tomo una piedra, cuando Sora tomo el suyo no pudo dejar de notar que muchos estudiantes tenían sus fijadas en el, todos los estudiantes usaron sus energías espirituales y sus piedras comenzaron a tomar colores. Mayormente rojos, marrones, azules y verdes, sin embargo habían algunos se volvían, rosa, amarillo, purpura e inclusive gris. Y todos tenían diferentes diseños, el de Chrome había tornado azul cielo, con puntos blancos pareciendo nieve y el de Arietta verde amarillento con ráfaga de un verde más oscuro pareciendo viento. Sora entonces miro el suyo, e introdujo su energía espiritual, sin embargo algo paso. Cuando introdujo su energía el huevo comenzó a liberar energía oscura, oscureciendo el cielo, todos los estudiantes (y el director), miraban sorprendidos lo que pasaba, cuando este término todos quedaron sorprendidos el huevo había tornado completamente negro, excepto en el medio donde habían 2 líneas horizontales blancas paralelas y encima y debajo habían una fila de marcas en forma de kunais pequeñas blancas apuntado hacia arriba y hacia abajo respectivamente, al verlo Sora estaba sorprendido y toco la marca del huevo, sin embargo Sora sintió un intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo y cayó de rodillas soltando el huevo y cayendo desmayado. Todos los estudiantes entonces se acercaron a Sora, mientras Chrome levantaba el huevo de Sora(junto con el suyo) el director entonces se acerco a para revisarlo, cuando le quitaron la camisa para ver qué pasaba todos se sorprendieron al ver que la marca del huevo había aparecido en el brazo y pecho de Sora, una de las líneas cubría el hombro de Sora mientras la una de las filas de marcas en forma de kunai (de aprox. 1.5 pulgadas) aparecieron en la espaldilla de Sora apuntando a la izquierda (arriba- izquierda, abajo-izquierda etc.) y la otra línea cubría la parte superior del brazo de Sora junto con la otra fila marcas en forma de kunai (de 5 cm) que también cubría la parte superior del brazo de Sora a un centímetro de diferencia. Y lo más sorprendente es que ese comenzó a parpadear rojo. Cuando este dejo de parpadear se quedo marcado como un tatuaje negro en el cuerpo de Sora

El director inmediatamente le dijo a uno de los estudiantes que cargara a Sora hasta la enfermería. Este rápidamente levanto a Sora y lo llevo. El director entonces busco el huevo de Sora, el cual Chrome estaba cargando, él entonces le pidió a Chrome que se lo diera. Cuando Chrome se lo pasó él entonces les dijo a los estudiantes que se tomaran la hora libre. Y se fue a su oficina. Todos entonces comenzaron a hablar de que había pasado, Chrome y Arietta se miraron preocupadas y fueron corriendo a la enfermería, sin embargo al llegar ahí, vieron a Allen Kanda (el estudiante que cargo a Sora. cabello rasta negro, piel morena y ojos negros, tiende a usar unos audífonos en el cuello y unos guantes sin dedos negros) saliendo de la enfermería

"Allen ¿Cómo esta Sora?"- pregunto preocupada. Él entonces respondió que no dejaban entrar visitas, sin embargo que ahora estaba bien, cuando llego a la enfermería Sora simplemente estaba durmiendo, él entonces se despidió diciéndole que tenía que regresar a buscar su huevo y se despidió.

Luego de esa hora ellos tenían clase de biología, donde les explicaron cómo cuidar el huevo. Sin embargo ellas vieron que Sora no estaba por ninguna parte, sin embargo a la hora de comida cuando ellas fueron al comedor se encontraron con Sora quien no tenía abotonado su camisa y se veía su pecho y él estaba comiendo aun más de lo normal, mientras más comía, más quería y más comía. Ellas entonces fueron corriendo hacia Sora, sin embargo cuando ellas tocaron la espalda de Sora, él salto asustado y se escondió detrás de una de las mesas.

"perdón, perdón. No me volveré a escapar" – sin embargo cuando vio que era Chrome y Arietta, él se calmo y sonrió –"perdón pensé que eran la enfermera" – dijo confundiendo a Chrome y Arietta. Luego de que Sora se calmo Chrome entonces le pregunto que él hacia fuera, Sora entonces cogió una de las empanadas que había cogido y comenzó a comer – "comiendo. La comida de la enfermería sabe horrible" – sin embargo Arietta le pregunto porque él no había ido a clases – "porque no se supone que debería estar aquí" –dijo mientras comía dejando confundidas a ambas – "no se supone que debería estar afuera. El director le dijo a la enfermera que no me dejaran salir de la enfermería hasta que supieran que es esta marca que me apareció, sin embargo tenía hambre" – pero cuando volvió a mirar al frente él se quedo mudo y dejo caer su tenedor, ellas entonces vieron a Sora, quien estaba boquiabierto y temblando, cuando ellas vieron a donde Sora estaba mirando, vieron a una mujer de cabello hasta los hombros color castaño, vestida de enfermera, sin embargo lo que más impresionaba era el aura maligna que la cubría, era la enfermera del colegio Uruviel Nargothrond. Ella entonces le dio un puñetazo a la pared y la atravesó, asustando a todos. Sora intento escapar pero una soga lo amarro completamente y lo haló, entonces ella le dio un puñetazo a Sora, dejándolo inconsciente. Ella entonces sonrió maléficamente

"ohm parece que estas herido Sora, tendrás que ir a la enfermería" – dijo mientras comenzaba a halarlo, todos los que estaban en el comedor quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que pasaba. Ella entonces se volteo y vio a Arietta y Chrome, quienes estaban aterradas – "vengan conmigo tenemos que ir a ver al director" – dijo mientras se volteaba y Chrome y Arietta la seguían.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director (el cual consistía en una enorme bibliotecas con un escritorio llenos de objetos extraños), vieron que el huevo de Sora estaba capturado dentro de una jaula de energía flotando. Al ver a Sora desmayado el director le sonrió a la enfermera.

"¿podrías despertarlo por favor?" – le pidió a la enfermera. Ella entonces golpeo nuevamente a Sora, quien se despertó. Al principio parecía confundido, pero al ver al director, supo donde estaban – "que bien que estés despierto. Tengo que decirte algo importante" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora – "creo saber que es esa marca" – y todos quedaron sorprendidos – "se llama dracu nexu, o conexión del dragón" – Sora entonces le pregunto qué era eso – "es un contracto sagrado entre un dragón y su dueño" – Arietta entonces le pidió al director que le explicara qué era eso – "verán, este contracto tiene la habilidad de hacer que el dragón sea completamente leal a Sora, sin embargo también tiene una desventaja. Todo dolor que sufra el dragón, también afectara el cuerpo de Sora" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – "sin embargo a cambio Sora podrá invocar a su dragón no importa donde este y Sora recibirá un incremento de poder, ya que Sora y el dragón están completamente conectados" – todos estaba sorprendidos de oír esto – "solo una raza del mundo aun utiliza ese tipo de conexión… la raza Royal Dark… sin embargo ahora mismo todo esto es inútil" – dijo dejando a todos boquiabierto – "nada de esto afectara a Sora hasta que huevo nazca. Por eso debes cuidarlo bien"

"Wow todo esto es sorprendente pero…" – todos entonces miraron a Sora, curiosos – "¡¿podrían desatarme?!" – grito Sora mostrando su cuerpo aun atado.

…

Habían pasado casi un mes desde que los estudiantes habían recibido los huevos, y ya la mayoría habían nacido, inclusive el de Arietta y Chrome. El de Arietta era una dragona tipo intel. Sin embargo a diferencia de los demás intel ella era tipo viento llamada Aura y el de Chrome era una dragona tipo dash hielo llamada Glacy. Ambas aun era unos bebes, así que ellas los cuidaban con cariño, sin embargo el de Sora no había nacido aun.

"así que el rey perfecto no puede hacer nacer a su dragón" – dijo Will Cornello (líder de los abusadores), su dragón llevaba casi 3 semanas nacido y ahora le llegaba hasta la rodillas, y sus seguidores, tenían dragones casi de tamaño humano –"el gran rey no tiene un dragón" – su dragón era una raza misterio tipo luz y por eso él se creía mejor, sin embargo a Sora no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Haciendo que él se enojase – "haciéndote el rudo ¿verdad?"- sin embargo cuando Chrome llamo a Sora y él fue a donde ella, Will no podía aguantar el odio que tenia por él, sin embargo al voltearse noto que Max Terrea (el más grande) y Lucios Mikk, se veían aliviado – "¿Qué les pasa a ambos? Él es simplemente un humano" –sin embargo Max le recordó lo que paso la ultima vez y que aparte Sora venció a ese demonio – "la primera vez solo fue suerte, y ustedes lo oyeron, eso era una actuación, el punto era que él ganase. Te apuesto que con un demonio de verdad, él perdería de inmediato"

"¿estás seguro?" – oyeron los 3 venir de la nada, entonces para ellos el cielo torno negro, Max y Lucious inmediatamente huyeron del terror. Sin embargo Will estaba estático – "tus amigos son unos cobardes, sin embargo veo poder dentro de ti" – dijo la voz dejando a Will aterrado – "¿Qué harías si te digo que te puedo dar un poder para vencer a Sora?" – al oír esto Will se sorprendió y dejo su miedo – "pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿aceptaras este poder?"- Will se quedo un tiempo pensando, sin embargo, él sonrió maléficamente

"dámelo"

….

Esa noche Sora estaba en su habitación acostado, pensando en cuando iba a nacer su dragón. Sin embargo Sora sintió una energía oscura. No era tan poderosa como la de Alucard, sin embargo Sora sintió que era igual de peligrosa. Sora entonces se levanto de su cama para buscarla.

Por otro lado Chrome y Arietta decidieron ir a los baños termales de las hembras con sus dragones. Cuando ellas llegaron, notaron que la mayoría del las estudiantes estaban actualmente haciendo lo mismo. Ellas entonces se metieron en los baños, el agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

luego de que terminaron de bañarse ellas 2 estaban en los vestidores, cubierta con toallas. Cuando oyeron una explosión en los baños, sin pensarlo ellas dos fueron al lugar de donde se oyó la explosión. Cuando llegaron, vieron que la mayoría de las estudiantes y sus dragones, estaban inconscientes en el suelo cuando vieron de donde venia vieron a Will, las estudiantes entonces le gritaron a Will para que saliera. Sin embargo Chrome y Arietta estaban asustadas, ellas sentían un terror muy conocido, sin embargo no venía de Will, venia de la extraña espada de Will, era una espada encorvada hecha de una piedra extraña purpura, su diseño tenia dientes y… un ojo vivo. Una estudiante que intento tocar a Will, se desmayo al instante. Will parecía haber perdido el control, sus ojos enteros brillaban rojos-

"tr…aig…anme…a…Sor…a"- decía descontrolado Will- mientras blandía su espada y una ráfaga de energía que iba a atacar a las estudiantes. Chrome y Arietta entonces se protegieron con sus brazos mientras cerraban los ojos

"ni siquiera cuando estoy en el colegio me dejan tiempo libre" – oyeron ellas al frente. Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que Sora les daba la espalda con Kurokiba en la mano. Cuando las estudiantes vieron que era Sora, comenzaron a gritar avergonzadas mientras se tapaban. Al ver quién y de donde venia el poder, Sora comenzó a sonreír – "yo sabía que eras un pervertido pero no pensaba que eras tanto" – Sora entonces miro a todas las estudiantes que estaban desmayada y desapareció , en menos de un segundo Sora reapareció con todas las estudiantes y sus dragones atrás de él – "Chrome, Arietta, por favor cuiden de ellas" – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro – "entonces Will, somos tu y yo" – Will entonces se impulso a una increíble velocidad y blandió su espada, para cortar a Sora por la mitad pero Sora lo bloqueo, sin embargo la presión era tanta que el piso se hundió debajo de él. Sora estaba sorprendido de su increíble fuerza, Will inmediatamente pateo a Sora y lo mando volando. Sora inmediatamente supo que si seguía esa trayectoria iba a chocar con las estudiantes, él entonces clavo a Kurokiba al suelo para detener su velocidad. Cuando él se detuvo por completo, él estaba de cabeza encima de Kurokiba. Will entonces apareció al lado suyo y blandió su espada, Sora rápidamente levanto a Kurokiba y lo bloqueo, pero la presión de la espada mando a Sora volando y lo lanzo a otra habitación, preocupando a Chrome y Arietta. Luego de eso Will fijo su mirada en las estudiantes.

"ma…tar… ma..tar" – dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas, sin embargo se detuvo al oír unos pasos que salían del hoyo de la pared. Al ellos ver de dónde vino, vieron a Sora quien se acercaba levemente adolorido, y miro a Will sonriendo valientemente. Will entonces se impulso hacia Sora y ambos blandieron sus espadas causando una explosión, Sora dio un salto saliendo del humo, seguido por Will.

"Kuro" – comenzó mientras Kurokiba comenzaba a brillar. Y cuando estaba cerca de él – "kizu" – dijo liberando una ráfaga de energía. Sin embargo Will lo neutralizo con su propio ataque de energía, cuando ambos de disolvieron Sora apareció y le dio un puñetazo a Will, mandándolo volando. Cuando Chrome miro la mano de Sora vio que esta estaba sangrado. Will entonces se levanto y Chrome vio que él se había protegido con la cuchilla de la espada. Ellos vieron que la espada absorbió la sangre de Sora y del mango de la espada apareció una especie de tubo que se clavo en el brazo de Will, y el comenzó a liberar energía.

Will sonrió y se impulso hacia la derecha, sorprendiendo a Sora ya que él iba a atacar a las chicas, ya que Chrome era la más cercana, él iba a apuñarla, Chrome asustada abrazo a su dragón y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo luego de unos segundos ella sintió una gota cayendo en su cara. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, la gota que se había deslizado de su cara al suelo. Noto que era sangre, ella rápidamente vio de donde venia y lo que vio la asusto. Sora estaba protegiéndola de la espada de Will, dejándose atravesar. Sora entonces tosió sangre, asustado a Chrome. Débilmente Sora volteo su cara para mostrarle una sonrisa a Chrome, quien estaba lloraron, sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar al frente, su cara se volvió serio. Mientras más tiempo la espada estuviese atravesando a Sora, mas sangre absorbía la espada y mas se fusionaba con Will, Sora sentía como su mirada se volvía borrosa, por la falta de sangre, así que él hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y… mordió a Will para absorber su sangre, luego lo pateo para que lo soltase, sin embargo por su pérdida de sangre, la habilidad regenerativa de Sora, no se activaba, haciendo que para Sora fuese más difícil, aparte no podía matar a Will y tenía que quitarle la espada, pero por toda la sangre que había absorbido este se había fusionado con el brazo de Will. Will entonces se impulso hacia Sora para apuñalarlo. Sora intento esquivarlo pero fue apuñalado en el hombro. Sora se aguanto el dolor y agarro el mango de la espada y lanzo un Kuro kizu que le dio directamente a Will. Will entonces comenzó a rugir del dolor ya que (aparte del ataque) cuando uno de los tubos se separaban de su brazo, él comenzaba a sangrar. Cuando Sora logro separarlos, Will cayo desmayado, sin embargo los tubos que Sora había logrado separar comenzaron a clavarse en el brazo de Sora

"¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – gritaba Sora del dolor. La espada intentaba apoderarse de la mente de Sora, y él empezaba a perder el control, sin embargo en ese momento una marca apareció flotando en su brazo derecho, eran las marcas de dragón. Los tubos se separaron si herir a Sora y la espada regreso a su estado normal, sin embargo por la falta de sangre Sora se desmayo, sin embargo fue detenido por un dragón extraño le llegaba hasta la cintura, color negro con marcas blancas, Sora nada mas pudo verlo antes de caer desmayado.

….

Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue un enorme dragón quien había apoyado en la cama para acerca su cara preocupada a Sora. Sora acaricio al dragón, quien parecía muy feliz

"buenos días Black" – y el dragón comenzó a lamerlo. Sora se levanto bastante adolorido, al parecer, su habilidad regenerativa aun no se activaba, en ese momento entro Chrome quien dejo caer unas flores que traía y corrió hacia Sora para abrazarlo mientras ella lloraba – "Chrome eso duele" – le dijo a Chrome, sin embargo Chrome le pidió que la por favor la dejara quedarse ahí Black entonces lamio a Chrome y ella le sonrió

"¿Black?" – pregunto Chrome cuando Sora le dijo el nombre del dragón – "¿ese no era el nombre que se dio si mismo tu contraparte?" – Sora dijo que por eso lo llamo así. Si su contraparte, que era él mismo, le gusto el nombre a él también le gustaba decía mientras acariciaba a Black. Al oír esta razón infantil Chrome sonrió –"a mí también me gusta el nombre" – Chrome entonces miro al suelo – "gracias" – dijo dejando curioso a Sora – "si no hubiese sido por ti estaría muerta. Todo este tiempo me has protegido, desde que me salvaste del rey Esteban" – Chrome entonces miro a Sora - "¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por mi? Si sigues así morirás. Así que ¿Por qué?" – al oír esto Sora sonrió

"yo te lo dije la primera vez. porque me gusta salvar a las niñas bonitas" - dijo sonrojando a Chrome – "desde que te vi, supe que eras una buena persona y no me gusta dejar morir buenas personas. Aparte ere muy bonita para dejarte morir" – Chrome entonces se sonrojo increíblemente, en ese momento la enfermera apareció dándole una patada voladora a la cara a la cara de Sora luego ella le agarro la camisa a Sora y comenzó a menearlo

"maldito niño, por tu culpa estoy trabajando de mas"- cuando Sora recupero su conciencia, le grito diciéndole que ese era su trabajo – "maldito niño, antes de que tu llegaras no habían tantos herido" – y Sora le grito que no era su culpa que Will fuese poseído. Al verlos peleando Chrome comenzó a reír y ambos la miraron, al ver que ella estaba riendo, ambos sonrieron. La enfermera entonces se calmo y le dijo a Sora que había recibido correo, entonces 3 estudiantes trajeron unas fundas llenas de cajas y cartas – "al parecer te has vuelto muy famoso dijo mientras señalaba afuera por la ventana al lado de la cama de Sora y salía de la habitación. él entonces miro por la ventana y vio a un enorme grupo de estudiantes, tanto hembras como varones. Las hembras gritaron emocionadas, mientras los varones lo miraban con orgullo. Sin embargo Sora parecía desinteresado, él volvió a entrar la cabeza

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" – pregunto Sora mientras volvía a ver a Chrome – "¿y por que soy famoso?" – Chrome dijo que en los dos últimos días se ha contado la leyenda de cómo Sora venció al demonio que poseía a Will – "¡¿dos días?!" – Sora no había durado tanto tiempo inconsciente desde que se volvió un vampiro. En ese momento entro Arietta con una canasta llena de comida, junto con Allen y su dragón (eléctrico) que lo ayudaba a traer más comida, mandada por los chef de la cocina, ellos dos estaban completamente cansados

"Sora, tus fanes casi nos matan" – dijo Allen cansado, mientras bajaba la comida, en menos de un segundo Sora se había bajado a comer, Sora entonces comenzó a comer – "bueno Sora. me voy" – sin embargo Sora lanzo a Kurokiba para bloquearle la salida. Allen miro sorprendido a Sora

"¿que yo haría sin mi único amigo varón?" – dijo Sora, Allen se quedo sorprendido ya que según él no eran tan cercanos – "tú eres la única persona aparte de Chrome y Arietta que no le interesa mis éxitos. Aparte me trajiste comida, así que a partir de ahora, eres uno de mis mejores amigos" – al ver que no podía pelear acepto, pero solo si Sora le decía si era verdad los rumores – "ok, si soy un vampiro, no el demonio de halloween no era falso y si, pelee con Will" – Allen sorprendido dijo que no era eso, el verdadero rumor era si él había visto a todas la chicas desnudas – "no, no es verdad" – dijo desanimado – "no todas estaban desnudas, algunas tenían toallas puestas" – dijo avergonzando a Chrome y Arietta y ellas dos golpearon a Sora en la cabeza, luego de pensarlo por un rato Allen acepto su propuesta.

"aunque no sé porque quieres ser mi amigo, sabiendo que soy uno de los menos populares del grupo. Si esa es la razón no quiero tu piedad, así que dime la verdad" – Sora le dijo que la verdadera razón era porque aparte de Chrome y Arietta, él era el único que no le tenía miedo de Sora. ya que él tenía una maldición parecida al de Sora.

"¿o no es verdad señor hombre lobo?" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos, enojado Allen le pregunto cómo lo sabia – "lo he sabido desde que llegue aquí. Sé que eres realmente eres mitad hombre lobo y que puedes transformaste cuando quieras, también se que fue tu collar que se rompió en halloween y se todo esto porque yo soy un vampiro. También se que sabias que yo era un vampiro" – al oír esto Allen sonrió.

"¿así que lo has mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo?" – dijo Allen. Sora respondió que él mantuvo el suyo- "entonces al fin y al cabo somos amigos." – dijo mientras le choco la mano. Y luego salió

"¿Cómo sabias que era un hombre lobo?" – le pregunto Chrome. Y Sora le respondió que su olor parecía más canino de lo normal.

….

"él tiene la espada mi señor" – dijo un demonio mientras entraba a una habitación cubierto en llamas, dentro él se encontró con un grupo de 6 sombras y una sombra gigante– "¿Qué haremos?" – el demonio pregunto. Una de las sombras grito que él se encargaría de ellos, sin embargo otra se levanto.

"mi señor déjeme encargarme de eso"- dijo uno y la sombra gigante asintió

….

Luego de 1 semana dejaron salir a Sora de la enfermería (por suerte era el día libre de clases). Cuando salió, lo primero que fue a hacer fue ir a comer en la cafetería junto con Black, cuando llegaron Chrome y Arietta, junto con sus dragones (los cuales crecieron considerablemente), al ver a Sora y Black comiendo. Ellas notaron que hasta el hambre que ellos sentían estaban conectados. Ambos comían como si no hubiese un mañana inclusive los dragones de Arietta y Chrome (quienes habían crecido) parecían sorprendidos, Sora y Black tenían 3 mesetas de comedor llenos de comida.

"¿acaso no te llenas?"- le pregunto Arietta sorprendida y Sora la miro – "¿Cómo es que puedes comer tanto?" – dijo mientras se sentaba con Chrome, ellas entonces se quedaron viendo como Sora comía

"eso es porque él es un vampiro" – dijo alguien al lado de Sora, cuando ellos miraron quien era, vieron que era Allen que estaba comiendo junto con Sora, ellas dos entonces se quedaron confusas de cuando él llego a la mesa – "aparte de que él estaba desangrándose, la habilidad regenerativa que nosotros tenemos gasta mucha energía, y como la forma normal de los vampiros es tomar sangre él come el triple para sustentarse" – dijo Allen también comiendo en extremo junto con su dragón. Sora entonces le choco la mano, mientras seguía comiendo. Luego de terminar de comer Sora se sentía muy aliviado. Cuando él se iba a levantar entraron los demás estudiantes para ir a almorzar. Cuando las estudiantes miraron a Sora que estaba parado, ella entonces fueron corriendo hacia él, cuando Sora comenzó a sentir él temblor de los pasos, miro de donde venia y se asusto, en ese momento Black paso por debajo de Sora e hizo que Sora cayese sentado encima de él, sorprendiéndolo. Black entonces comenzó a Correr hacia los fanes mientras alzaba las alas, Black entonces aleteo las alas alzándose del suelo y saliendo por la ventana.

Sora estaba sorprendido, él estaba volando, entonces algo sorprendente paso. Tu tatuaje comenzó a brillar y un equipo para cabalgar negro, apareció puesta en Black y Sora lo agarro, y Sora comenzó usarlo, Black volada al menos a unos 300 kilómetros por hora y Sora disfrutaba volando. Luego de un rato ellos aterrizaron y Sora estaba sorprendido al ver que Chrome, Arietta y Allen llegaban con un grupo de personas vestidos de un uniforme brillante y sus dragones. El capitán (quien parecía 3 años mayor que Sora) se acerco a Sora

"eso fue increíble" – dijo el capitán – "déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Lucas Wayne. Capitán del equipo de los "Flaming Dragons" equipo de D-ball"- Sora entonces le pregunto que era D-ball, dejando sorprendido a Lucas – "¿no sabes que es D-ball?" – Sora entonces le respondió que no – "es solamente uno de los mejores deportes de todos, desde que se permitió a los nobles tener dragones hace 6 años este deporte se volvió famoso" – Sora entonces pregunto entonces porque no había oído del equipo y al decir esto tanto los jugadores como los dragones se pusieron deprimidos, él capitán entonces comenzó a reír avergonzado – "pues veras, no somos muy buenos, en realidad no hemos ganado ningún torneo en los últimos 3 años" – diciendo esto todos los del equipo hicieron una reverencia – "Sora ¿podrías unirte al equipo?" – le rogo. Dejando a Sora sorprendido, Sora entonces sonrió y acepto y todos los del equipo comenzaron a celebrar

"o eso es lo que yo diría si supiera cómo jugar" – Lucas entonces dijo que le iba a explicar personalmente. Y lo guio a un lugar fuera de los territorios un enorme coliseo de madera y tela lo único que Sora podía ver aparte eran 5 aros de ambos lados en forma de W. Cuando Sora entro noto una especie rara de arena en el suelo cuando él la toco noto que era muy suave y maleable. Lucas entonces le dijo que por favor se montase en su dragón, Sora entonces se monto en Black y comenzaron a volar cuando ellos estaban en el aire, Sora noto que Lucas había traído una especie de pelota de madera, él entonces se lo lanzo a Sora. cuando Sora la atrapo.

"el juego es sencillo. el punto es lanzar este balón por uno de esos hoyos, los hoyos de las esquinas valen 25, los más centrados vale 50 puntos y el del centro vale 100 puntos" - Sora entonces explico que era fácil – "si fuera así, no sería divertido. ¿ves aquellos?" – dijo mostrándole unas especies de cañones – "estos disparan bolas de fuego aleatoriamente y los jugadores tienen que esquivarlas mientras tienes que llegar al lado enemigo y meter la bola" – luego miro a Sora sonriente - ¿Qué tal si te hacemos una prueba? – dijo mientras le pasaba la bola a Sora y llamaba a tres de sus jugadores y el volaba hacia la portería – "tendrás que meter el balón en la portería" – Sora entonces comenzó a prepararse, los demás jugadores entonces fueron hacia Sora. Al principio Sora lo tenía difícil montar a Black mientras esquivaba a los jugadores y las bolas de fuego de los cañones, sin embargo luego de un tiempo aprendió como hacerlo y comenzó a acercarse a la portería. Sin embargo cuando estuvo bastante cerca no noto una bola de fuego que choco con Black, haciendo que pierdan el control y se cayesen separados, aterrando a todos ya que ellos estaban a 30 metros de altura. Black reacciono de inmediato volando hacia Sora y atrapándolo con sus patas, Sora (quien aun sostenía el balón) entonces sonrió mientras se impulsaba para el frente y dio una vuelta en el aire pateando el balón y cayendo montado en Black, el balón iba tan rápido que Lucas no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y Sora logro meter un gol en uno de los aros de 50 puntos.

Ellos entonces aterrizaron y Chrome, Allen y Arietta se acercaron a felicitar a Sora. Luego Lucas apareció y lo felicito dándole en la espalda. Arietta entonces noto que Sora se aguanto el dolor. Sin embargo mientras ellos le felicitaba, ella miro serio a Sora

"Sora. Quítate tú camisa" – dijo seriamente. Sora entonces sonrió nerviosamente. Sin embargo como Arietta miro seriamente a Sora. El decidió abrir su camisa de botones mostrando su pecho llenos de heridas que no sangraban pero aun estaban rojas porque no había cicatrizado. Todos se sorprendieron pero mayormente a Lucas quien le pidió disculpas a Sora. Sora rápidamente comenzó a decir que no era la gran cosa y que ya no le dolía tanto, sin embargo el se quedo paralizado y se puso serio - "Lucas diles a todos los del equipo que se vayan" – Lucas entonces le pregunto porque preocupado –"ahora" – y Lucas se fue Chrome entonces le pregunto qué pasaba.- "es otro" – dijo mientras sacaba a Kurokiba. Entonces el cielo comenzó a tornar negro. Sora rápidamente miro a su espalda y se encontró con un hombre vestido de una túnica con capucha negro y una guadaña extraña, el bastón estaban un poco curvado, la cuchilla tenia forma de un media luna sin embargo el bastón no estaba centralizado y tenía un esqueleto encima de la cuchilla y una carabela de dragón en el final del bastón, preguntando quien era Sora. Sora entonces sonrió nerviosamente – "así que la misma muerte viene detrás de mi" – dijo. Sin embargo una flecha de energía cruzo al lado de Sora dándole al hombre. Sora entonces se volteo vio que fue de Arietta, quien tenía un aura maligna

"no dejare que te lleven nuevamente" – dijo enojada, cuando Sora se volteo vio que el hombre se había impulsado y blandió su guadaña, y Sora salto hacia atrás esquivándolo. Luego Arietta y Chrome se acercaron a Sora armadas, Sora sonrió y se impulso hacia él. Sora entonces blandió su espada y fue bloqueado por el hombre, quien blandió su guadaña y Sora intento bloquearlo sin embargo la guadaña atravesó a Kurokiba y ataco a Sora cortándolo y mandándolo volando sin embargo fue detenido por Allen, agarrándole la mano en pleno vuelo, quien estaba usando unos enormes guantes de barros gigantes.

"así que mes vas a ayudar?" -dijo adolorido ya que estaba cortado a través del pecho. Allen entonces lo soltó y Sora se paro débilmente, Allen entonces se impulso y le dio un puñetazo al hombre sin embargo el lo boqueo con su guadaña haciendo sonreír a Allen. De repente un rayo cayó encima del hombres, electrocutándolo, y mandándolo volando. Ella entonces se levanto mostrando realmente quien era, ella era un demonio de cabello rosa tenía una especie de bikini color azul cuernos rojos y una cola. Era un súcubo, al verla Allen comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y se desmayo. Ella entonces comenzó a reír. Y miro a los demás con ojos maniáticos.

"así que ustedes no son tan débiles como pensé" –dijo riendo – "será divertido matarlos" – ella entonces atrapo una flecha de energía que había disparado Arietta y miro de donde vino y vio a Arietta quien le estaba apuntando. Ella entonces sonrió al ver esto. Y apareció frente a ella quitándole las ballestas –"eres bonita" – dijo. Arietta entonces intento abofetearla pero ella agarro su mano. – "normalmente nunca haría esto a una virgen sin embargo…" – y beso a Arietta. Allen entonces se despertó sin embargo esa al ver esa escena se volvió a desmayar. Arietta intento soltarse pero ella se sentía cada vez más débil y se desmayo. Al soltarla a la súcubo comenzó a crecerle alas color rojo rubí. Ella entonces miro a Chrome y Sora – "mi nombre es Lujuria y los matare" – ella entonces se impulso hacia ellos y Chrome se puso frente a Sora para protegerlo. Esta vez era su turno. Sora(sorprendido) le dijo que se quitase sin embargo Chrome volteo su cara y sonrió. Lujuria entonces blandió su guadaña y Chrome intento bloquearla con su escudo pero la guadaña atravesó el escudo y la mano de Chrome y ataco al pecho hiriendo a Chrome. Chrome entonces miro a Lujuria y puso su espada (apuntando al cielo) y escudo en su pecho, entonces un aura blanca rodeo a Chrome cuando esta ceso la espada y escudo de Chrome vestían de un aura blanca. Al ver esto Lujuria se emociono –"así que tu eres la Dea Lunare?" - y se impulso hacia Chrome blandiendo su guadaña como loca, gracias al aura Chrome podía bloquear los ataques sin embargo la diferencia de nivel era inmensa, Chrome apenas podía bloquear.

Lujuria entonces blandió su guadaña con tanta fuerza que lanzo a Chrome ella entonces iba a blandir nuevamente su guadaña sin embargo Sora logro Sora logro bloquearlo, mandándola volando, Sora entonces se agacho hacia Chrome

"lo tomare prestado" – dijo mientras se impulsaba hacia Lujuria, ellos dos blandieron sus armas al mismo tiempo y la guadaña de ella atravesó la espadas de Sora, cuando la guadaña estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Sora, el bloqueo su ataque con la espada de Chrome que aun tenía el aura. Al verlo tanto Chrome como Lujuria se sorprendieron. Por la sorpresa ella dio un salto hacia atrás y Sora sonrió –"que pasa? Acaso tienes miedo?" – esto la irrito hasta que ella noto que Sora parecía aguantarse el dolor y vio que la espada sagrada de Chrome lo estaba quemando. Al ver esto ella comenzó a reír

"acaso eres idiota? Esa espada sagrada te hace más daño que a mi maldito vampiro" – al verlo Chrome también se sorprendió sin embargo Sora le respondió que no era nada comparado con lo que ella iba a sufrir. Ella entonces se enojo y comenzó a correr hacia Sora, y blandió su guadaña y Sora nuevamente lo bloqueo con la espada de Chrome y blandió a Kurokiba, cortando un poco a ella, ella entonces se enojo y comenzó a liberar energía, su poder era igual de poderoso que el de Alucard, para Sora seria sencillo vencerla pero en la condición que él estaba, no tendría oportunidad. Sora entonces noto que la guadaña de Lujuria estaba comenzando a crear una capa de energía y el comenzó a liberar energía también con Kurokiba la intensidad era tan poderoso que los vidrios del colegio (a unos 2 kilómetros) estallaron por la presión y todos los estudiantes se asustaron, la guadaña de Lujuria estaba cubierto de una energía rojo sangre, mientras que Kurokiba estaba envuelto en Kuro kizu ellos entonces se impulsaron el uno al otro y blandieron sus armas, este impacto hizo una explosión mandándolos volando. Cuando cayeron Sora salto encima de ella y blandió su espada.

"Kuro… Kizu" – dijo mientras una ráfaga de energía atacaba a Lujuria. Ella lo bloqueo intentado cortar a Sora, Sora entonces utilizo su otra mano con la espada de Chrome para ayudar con el ataque. Luego de una explosión Chrome noto que Sora seguía de pie mientras que Lujuria estaba arrodillada adolorida. Sora entonces le apunto a su cuello con Kurokiba sin embargo una luz cegó a Sora y cuando vieron notaron que encima de uno de los aros estaba un demonio con una cara soñolienta agarrando a Lujuria debajo de un brazo y su guadaña en el otro brazo. El entonces fue rodeado por una capa de viento y cuando termino él no estaba ahí. Sora entonces se volteo hacia Chrome y la saludo con la espada de Chrome, el cual, para sorpresa de los dos se rompió por la mitad. Sora sorprendido intento acercarse a Chrome para pedirle disculpas. Pero al dar un paso sintió un increíble dolor y perdió la conciencia. Cuando Chrome se acerco ella noto que Sora estaba sangrando demasiado haciendo un enorme charco de sangre. Allen llego asustado mientras Chrome lloraba. Allen, de inmediato, cargo a Sora quien no dejaba de sangrar. El sentía como Sora iba debilitándose.

-"tenemos que llevarlo. Rápido"-

…..

Cuando Arietta se despertó ella sintió un olor conocido. Olía a bizcocho. Cuando ella volteo noto un grupo de regalos, con mensajes de que se mejoren, para ella y Sora. Ella entonces miro a su alrededor y vio que Sora estaba durmiendo. En ese momento entraron Chrome y Allen quienes se sorprendieron al ver a Arietta.

"estas bien Arietta?" – pregunto preocupada Chrome. Arietta le pregunto qué paso –"Lujuria te beso y caíste desmayada"- al oír esto Arietta se avergonzó al oír que la habían besado y grito avergonzada.

"podrían dejarme dormir?" – pregunto adormilado Sora. Ellos entonces se voltearon hacia él quien. Chrome inmediatamente le pregunto cómo él estaba. Sin embargo lo único que Sora recordaba era que él había roto su espada, y comenzó a sonreír avergonzado – "perdón por romper tu espada Chrome" – sin embargo Chrome comenzó a llorar y lo golpeo

"eso no importa. Pero por qué hieres tu cuerpo así?"- dijo sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Allen y Arietta – "tus heridas no están curándose. Verdad?" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Sora entonces nervioso intento explicarle que él estaba bien – "mientes! Tu cuerpo necesita sangre para que se cure" – sin embargo una bolsa se sangre apareció volando y le dio en la cara a Sora. Cuando él vio de donde venia noto que la enfermera se lo había lanzado. Sora entonces cogió un sorbete de una malteada que le habían mandado y lo clavo en la funda y comenzó a beber. Esto asqueo a todos menos a Sora que parecía muy satisfecho.

"a que sabe eso?" – pregunto asqueada Arietta. Sora sorprendido le ofreció un poco y Arietta lo rechazo de inmediato. Sora entonces le explico que no sabía porque pero el sabor era delicioso. Cuando termino de tomarlo el miro decepcionado la bolsa.

"aun tengo hambre" – dijo algo triste – "bueno tendré que aguantar " – sin embargo al decir esto noto que Chrome lo miraba enojada pero llorando.

"exactamente ese es tu problema" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora- "aunque no quieras admitirlo, eres un vampiro. Pensé que esa experiencia que tuvimos con Alucard te ayudaría a entender eso. Tienes que tomar sangre fresca" – Sora entonces comenzó a mirar el suelo.

"estas segura?" – dijo seriamente Sora. Cuando el entonces agarro su cara y su cara estaba llena de locura – "si comenzara a pensar así, los vería a ustedes como comida" – el entonces comenzó a sonreír con locura –"tú crees que no quiero? Todos los días sueño con chuparles la sangre a ustedes, como los mato y como bebo su sangre" – dijo asustando a todos. Sora entonces se calmo y comenzó a sonreír – "esa misma reacción en la razón por la que no tomo sangre. Como descendiente a la realeza debo inspirar esperanza, no terror, así que tengo que mantenerme tranquilo, además es más divertido así" – en ese momento entro Black con otra bolsa de sangre en su boca y se la dio a Sora. Sora se lo agradeció y le acaricio la cabeza a Black. El comenzó a repetir el procedimiento y comenzó a tomarse la sangre. Ellos entonces oyeron que alguien se caía en el armario de la habitación. Sorprendido Sora sin querer boto un poco de sangre. Cuando Allen fue a revisar quien era vieron que era una chica de cabello largo con trenzas y lentes. Era una de las compañeras del curso. Lily Dawson, Sora y los demás estaban sorprendidos. Allen entonces le pregunto que ella hacia ahí. Ella entonces se levanto y comenzó a decir seriamente

"bueno como líder del club de fanes de Sora y encargada del área de de paparazzi de Sora debo encargarme de descubrir todos tu secreto" – Sora sorprendido le pregunto si era verdad que el tenia un club de fanes y un paparazzi. Ella entonces se emociono y se acerco a Sora con una libreta de notas –"Sora es un honor conocerte, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas" – Sora no entendía lo que pasaba – "ok comencemos. Cuál es tu color favorito?, no espera cuál es tu comida favorita. No Sora eres un vampiro?"- al decir esto todos se sorprendieron. Todo intentaron decir que no, pero ella saco una foto de Sora tomando sangre. Inmediatamente Arietta le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto. Sin embargo ella dijo que como líder debía cumplir su trabajo, pero sin embargo tal vez cambiaria de opinión si Sora la llevaba a una cita.

Al oírla Chrome y Arietta inmediatamente le dijeron que … sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por Sora que dijo ok. Ellas dos se quedaron sorprendidas al oír a Sora. Lily salió feliz de la habitación, junto con Chrome y Arietta quienes estaban enojada de que Sora respondiese tan rápidamente, sin ni siquiera pensarlo. De una vez que ellas salieron, Sora comenzó a gruñir por el dolor y su vendaje comenzó a tornar rojo.

-"usaste magia pera mantener tu sangre dentro y aguantaste en dolor, no es vedad?"- dijo Allen a ver la reacción de Sora, el dolor era tan intenso que Sora sangraba por la boca –"no crees que es algo egoísta no decirles la verdad? Que tu cuerpo no puede regenerarse de los ataques de ella." – Sora respondió que no era justo para ellas decirles que él no podía aguantar más.

"si algún día muero, quiero que me recuerden con una sonrisa"- Allen entonces le dijo que eso era aun más egoísta, y Sora comenzó a reír –"lo sé pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos au…" –dijo antes de caer desmayado y Allen atraparlo para que no cayera al suelo.

…

Sora se levanto más o menos a la 12:00 Am cuando sintió una presencia maléfica a su alrededor. Sora se levanto y sonrió.

"sé que está ahí Satán" - dijo mientras miraba a su sombra, la Sombra de Sora entonces le creció 2 cuernos y una cola y sus ojos tornaron rojos. De la sombra salió un espectro con un sombrero alto y un traje, con cola y cuernos

"Así que es verdad lo que dicen de ti señor Sora" - Sora entonces le dijo que se olvidase de las formalidades- "estas algo apresurado, pero tienes razón" - dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero mostrando un cabello peinado hacia atrás - "quisiera negociar con usted la entrega de la Dea Lunare y..." - sin embargo fue interrumpido por Sora quien le respondió que no, si embargo Satán no parecía molesto - "era de esperarse, sin embargo no puedes negarme esto. Dentro de unos días un mensajero te entregara algo" - dijo mientras se ponía el sombrero

"Satán" - dijo Sora llamando la atención de el - "que es lo que planeas?"- si embargo el solamente sonrió y desapareció

"ah tienes que traerme mi espada" - dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

…

Luego de su conversación con Sora Arietta fue a su habitación. Era casi medianoche y Sora se había levantado en el hospital como a las 10:00pm así que ella había pasado 2 horas con él, sin embargo el seguía completamente igual. Luego de llegar a su habitación, ella se puso su pijamas y se lanzo a su cama con su brazo en su cara, ella estaba enojada con Sora por aceptar, sin embargo ella entonces recordó cuando ellos se besaron y se sonrojo. Ella entonces se volteo y comenzó a golpear la almohada

"baka, baka, baka Sora" - comenzó a decir ella. Durante uno de sus golpes su collar cayó al suelo, ella inmediatamente noto esto y fue a recogerlo, cuando ella miro el collar ella comenzó a recordar el día que lo recibió.

"Sora levántate es tu cumpleaños!" -dijo Arietta con simplemente 3 años a Sora quien dormía en su cama, Arietta vestía de un pequeño vestido rosa. Su cabello llegaba hasta su cuello y detrás de ella estaba una mucama la cual se acerco a la cama de Sora

"maestro Sora por favor levántese"- dijo ella mientras le quitaba las sabanas a Sora, el vestía de una pijama negra con rayas rojas, cuando el abrió los ojos, el revelo sus ojos marrones, el entonces comenzó a bostezar. Arietta entonces se enojo un poco

"Sora tu realmente eres muy perezoso" - le reprocho Arietta. Ella entonces se recordó esto de algo - "ah sí Sora, papi dijo que tenemos que ir a la habitación del trono, nos van a dar unas noticias importantes" - cuando a ella vio a Sora levantarse ella noto que el tomaba una cajita de su mesita de noche -"que es eso Sora" - pregunto curiosa, Sora inmediatamente se sorprendió y escondió la cajita, diciéndole que no era nada, sin embargo Arietta noto que la cara de Sora estaba completamente roja. La mucama entonces le dijo a Arietta que por favor saliera de la habitación, para que Sora pudiese vestirse.

Luego de que Sora salió de la habitación, la mucama lo llevo hacia la habitación real del trono donde el rey y la reina (padres de Sora), Dante( 6 años, quien vestía de un traje elegante, cabello hasta el cuello, blanco y miraba a Sora algo serio) y los padres Arietta, junto con ella, Sora entro a la habitación. El rey sonrió al verlo (el era un hombre joven de unos 29 años de edad cabello blanco, espinoso lacio, ojos marrones y las cara como la de Sora) y la mama de Sora fue a donde él a abrazarlo diciéndole felicidades. (ella era una hermosa mujer de unos 26 años hermoso cabello marrón hasta la espalda y ojos rojos.). El papa de Sora se levanto y se acerco a Sora, con una cajita, y se la dio a Sora

"feliz cumpleaños Sora" - cuando Sora la abrió noto que había un brazalete de metal completamente negro con una marca de lobo en el, cuando Sora lo vio se lo puso de inmediato y el noto que este se ajusto a la medida de su brazo, Sora entonces miro a Dante para enseñarle su regalo y el noto que Dante se irrito al verlo, también noto que el tenia uno blanco en su brazo. Regem (el papa de Sora) entonces se levanto y se sentó nuevamente en el trono - "Sora tenemos noticias sobre ti" -dijo sorprendiendo a Sora - "y Arietta" - Arietta también se sorprendió y Miro a Regem - "los padres de Arietta y nosotros, hemos decidido que ustedes van a estar comprometidos el uno al otro, esto hará que en el futuro nuestras familias se unan. Así que Sora, no te obligare a esto pero.."

"ok" - dijo sonriendo Sora, sorprendiendo a Regem. Sin embargo Sora mostro una cara un poco molesto - "sin embargo no me voy a casar con ella porque papi, mami digan lo digan" - dijo Sora y luego mostro una cara inocente sonriendo -"yo me voy a casar con ella, porque es bonita y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella" - dijo haciendo reír un poco a Regem e hizo sonrojar a Arietta.

Esa tarde durante la fiesta Sora estaba celebrando su fiesta, habían muchos niños nobles, y el único amigo actual que Sora había invitado (Leonardo) todos los adultos nobles felicitaban. Luego de un tiempo Arietta noto que Sora había desaparecido y que había dejado su saco en una de las sillas. Ella entonces comenzó a buscarlo. Ella se adentro en el bosque para buscarlo, luego de unos 15 min, ella lo encontró debajo de un árbol, durmiendo, con su camisa entonces se sentó a su lado y se quedo esperándolo pero cayo dormida.

Cuando se despertó noto que Sora estaba sentado a su lado despierto, esperándola. Ella entonces se levanto y se sonrojo, Sora entonces la miro - "dormiste bien?"- pregunto Sora sonriendo pero Arietta se enojo un poco con el

"no es justo, yo te estaba esperando a ti" - dijo ella. Sora entonces busco la cajita que ella había visto esa mañana, Sora entonces se la dio a Arietta, ella entonces miro a Sora algo confundida

"feliz cumpleaños"- y se la dio a Arietta, ella entonces dijo que debía ser al revés - "es que yo pensé que el regalo que te dimos no te gustaría, así que decidí hacerte uno yo mismo usando alquimia que aprendí de mi maestro" - ella entonces abrió la caja mostrando un hermoso collar de metal con un cascabel de metal y una piedra pulida en el centro del cascabel

"es hermoso" - Sora entonces sonrió al oírla, y la ayudo a ponérsela. Luego de que ella se lo puso ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sora haciendo que se sonrojara. Ellos entonces se levantaron para volver a la fiesta ya que ellos sentían que las personas se preocuparían.

Mientras ellos iban caminando hacia la fiesta Sora detuvo a Arietta, el no sabía porque pero él sentía que algo estaba mal. En ese mismo instante patearon a Sora por la espalda y agarraron a Arietta. Cuando Sora se volteo vio que eran un grupo de ogros. Sora inmediatamente se levanto para decirles que soltaran a Arietta. Ellos se enojaron y golpearon a Sora. Arietta asustada le dijo a Sora que corriera, sin embargo Sora se paro nuevamente gritándoles que la dejaran libre, entonces una luz cubrió el brazo de Sora creando una especie de energía en forma de una espada. Sora inmediatamente golpeo a uno de los ogros con ella, la fuerza era tanta que hizo que el ogro soltase a Arietta, Sora rápidamente corrió hacia Arietta, pero fue golpeado con uno de los mazos que tenían, haciendo que volase hasta un árbol haciendo que Arietta suspirase asustada y comenzase a llorar, el ogro entonces alzo su mazo pero antes que lograra hacer algo una luz agarro a Sora y atravesó al ogro. Cuando Arietta vio quien era, vio que era Regem quien sostenía una espada de la armada en una mano y a su hijo en su otro brazo. Luego él se impulso y corto a todos los ogros.

Luego de que ellos salieron del bosque, la mama de Sora fue corriendo hacia él para revisar como estaba. Luego de el levantarse, lo primero que Sora dijo luego de despertarse.

"Arietta está bien?" - pregunto medio dormido Sora. Regem sonrió diciéndole que si, Sora entonces sonrió antes de caer inconsciente. Regem entonces lo cargo y lo llevo a la enfermería. Arietta entonces comenzó a llorar un poco, sin embargo Alice (la mama de Sora) se acerco a ella y le dijo que no llorase, porque la única razón por la que Sora haría esto sería para verla sonreír. Arietta entonces dejo de llorar y comenzó a sonreír.

….

Al día siguiente cuando Arietta se despertó lo primero que se le ocurrió fue visitar a Sora, luego de vestirse, ella fue corriendo a visitar sus padres para pedirles permiso para ir al castillo a jugar con Sora, sin embargo cuando ella llego a la habitación del trono (del castillo de ellos) vio que su papa estaba consolando a su mama, Arietta curiosa se acerco a preguntarle lo que pasaba, al verla su madre la agarro y comenzó a llorar. Su padre se acerco con una cara triste.

"Arietta. Tengo terribles noticias"- dijo tristemente - "Sora está muerto"

…...

luego de recordar esto las lagrimas simplemente salieron de su cara, ella entonces se acostó a pensar. Ella era realmente egoísta, ella se enojaba por Sora haber aceptado, sin embargo ella no podía estar enojada, Sora había pasado por mucho, su padres habían muerto y él había pasado por mucho. Tal vez ella era muy estricta con él, al fin y al cabo el había pasado 13 años corriendo, su familia había muerto. Ella decidió ir a visitarlo una última vez antes de que ella se fuese a acostar.

Cuando ella llego ella se quedo en la puerta. Que ella estaba haciendo?, que pasaría si Sora no quería verla? - "hay alguien ahí?"- pregunto Sora quien había sentido su presencia. Notando que ya no tenía opción ella decidió entrar. Cuando ella entro Sora sonrió al verla, Arietta entro algo avergonzada. Ella noto que Sora estaba bebiendo sangre. Ella entonces se acerco a él y noto que Sora tenia puesto su collar con 3 dientes, el cual ella no recordaba algún momento que él no lo tuviese puesto y pensó que como el suyo tendría un mensaje significativo. Sora entonces parecía confundido al ver como Arietta miraba su collar. Cuando Arietta volvió en sí y vio como Sora la miraba confundida se avergonzó un poco. Sora al verla comenzó a reír.

"tú siempre te sonrojabas cuando alguien te veía confundida"- dijo Sora un poco burlón. Arietta entone le dijo que eso no era verdad, algo enojada, y Sora comenzó a sonreír. Arietta entonces fijo su vista nuevamente en el collar y decidió preguntarle

"Sora. Podría preguntarte de donde sacaste ese collar?" - pregunto ella interesada. Sin embargo ella inmediatamente noto que su forma de preguntar era algo ofensivo, y que si ese collar realmente significaba algo para Sora esto lo ofendería - "digo.. no es … como" - sin embargo fue interrumpido por Sora quien le dijo que no importaba

"Ahhh este collar. fue un regalos de Mary y Chrome por salvar a Mary, en realidad me gusta bastante" -dijo Sora sin embargo ella quería saber otra cosa, Arietta, con un nudo en su estomago, entonces reunió todas sus fuerza -

"Sora sé que mi papa dijo que no te preguntara, pero me podrías decir lo que paso ese día?" - dijo sorprendiendo a Sora , quien entendía lo que Arietta sentía. Sora entonces le conto exactamente como había pasad. El realmente creía que si él seguía contándolo tal vez podría dejarlo atrás. Sin embargo el noto que mientras más hablaba el noto que sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho, y que lagrimas caían de sus ojos y mientras más hablaba más intenso se sentía, el intentaba aguantar el dolor, sin embargo luego el sintió un agradable calor, era Arietta quien lo había abrazado mientras lloraba.

"perdón" -dijo Arietta, a Sora quien aún seguía sorprendido, ella entonces se sorprendió cuando Sora la separo un poco hasta que pudiese verle la cara. Sorprendida ella vio como Sora se acercaba a ella y la besaba. Por la sorpresa Arietta intento resistirse sin embargo luego ella se dejo llevar por el momento

…...

al día siguiente cuando Arietta despertó en un lugar que a primera vez no reconocía, ella sintió que alguien la agarraba. Cuando ella noto lo que pasaba, descubrió que ella estaba en la cama de la enfermería y que quien la agarraba era Sora. Fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo con Sora, rápidamente ella reviso si tenía puesto su pijama y sintió alivio al ver que su ropa seguía puesta. Sin embargo se sentía bien de que Sora estuviese con ella y beso a Sora quien se despertó sorprendido y ella también se sorprendió. Sora entonces sonrió

"bueno días" - le sonrió, sin embargo su sonrisa hizo que Arietta se sonrojase mas, ellos se miraron el uno al otro, y se sorprendieron al oír que alguien se acercaba. Arietta recordó que estaba en pijamas, ella entonces sintió como Sora la cargaba y salían por la ventana. La ya que Sora tenia puesto una pijama el no parecía muy molesto y la llevo a su habitación. Luego de dejarla Sora tuvo que despedirse.

Cuando Sora regreso no supo lo que había hecho, normalmente él no era muy abierto a su sentimientos, pero cuando él estaba con Arietta o Chrome el era muy abierto, Sora entonces entro a su habitación el noto que la enfermera lo estaba esperando con una cara enojada y un hacha.

…...

Aun luego de un mes de entrenamiento, Sora estaba nervioso del juego aun cuando Black intentaba calmarlo. Sora estaba intentado desayunar sin embargo cuando veía la comida, le daba nauseas. Chrome y Arietta entonces se acercaron a el

"Sora tienes que comer algo" - dijo Chrome algo preocupada. Sora entonces le dijo que no tenía hambre y Chrome entonces se desbotono el primer botón para que se viera su cuello - "si quieres puedes tomar un poco" - dijo ella sonrojada, esto hizo que Sora se sonrojara y Arietta se enojase, sin embargo Sora rechazo la oferta, sorprendida Chrome le pregunto porque el apunto a su espalda donde Lily estaba espiándolo con una libreta de notas

"si hago lo algo que parezca vampírico ella va a anotarlo, y si la cita que ella quiere no sale bien ella publicara todo esto, y mientras menos pruebas tenga más fácil será" - dijo sonriendo, Chrome entonces rápidamente escondió su cuello y le dijo a Sora que comiese. Y el sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella estuviese enojada decidió forzarse a comer.

Sora estaba en el vestuario de hombres poniéndose su uniforme, el cual con sitia en una capa con una odie, color rojo vino, pantalones de lana blancos, guantes sin dedos, las espinillas y los brazos protectores. Cuando él se puso su uniforme Klein se acerca el.

"estas bien Sora?" - pregunto con una cara burlona, Sora le respondió algo molesto, mientras acariciaba a Black en la cabeza, Klein entonces intento quitarle el nerviosismo a Sora explicándole qué no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sora entonces se levanto dando un fuerte respiro, como si intentase recobrar sus fuerzas.

"empecemos" -dijo Sora.

…...

cuando Sora y el equipo estaban frente al portón, la mano de Sora temblaba por el nerviosismo. Cuando ellos oyeron al narrador .

"Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al primer juego de D-ball!" - comenzó a decir y todos los espectadores entonces gritaron de la emoción al oírlo, poniendo a Sora nervioso. - "de este lado viene el equipo Flaming Dragons!" - y el portón se abrió dejando salir a los jugadores. 2 de los strikers y los mid comenzaron a lanzar fuego mientras giraban haciendo un tornado y del centro salió Klein con una pose victoriosa. Sora entonces se puso en su posición esperando que el juego comience. Sin embargo el sintió una algo pasaba a su lado tan rápidamente que él no lo pudo ver. - "y aquí vienen los "Gusto Angels!"" - sin embargo cuando abrieron los portones solamente se pudo ver la sombra de los jugadores, ellos iban tan rápidos que fueron hacia las nubes y gracias a su velocidad, ellos halaban las nubes hasta que crearon unas alas de ángeles. Cuando bajaron Sora noto que sus uniformes eran iguales a los de ellos solamente tenían uniformes azules. Ellos entonces se pusieron en posición solamente para que el árbitro se apareciese frente a ellos

"quiero un juego limpio" - comenzó a decir el - "nada de armas o ataques intencionales, nada de mordidas ok?" - el se quedo callado un poco y luego asintió - "ok 3..."- Sora se preparo para impulsarse - "2.."- todos los jugadores estaban atentos a la pelota - "1.. 0" - y lanzo la pelota inmediatamente todos los strikers (incluyendo a Sora) se lanzaron a buscar el balón sin embargo Sora fue quien lo atrapo Sora rápidamente voló hacia la portería esquivando bolas de fuego enemiga pero fue detenido por los defensa, Sora entonces paso el balón a uno de sus compañeras y ella lanzo el balón entrándola en uno de los aros de 25 puntos. Ahora el juego estaba 25-0. Sora entonces le dio los 5 a su compañera. Y se fueron a su lado. Sin embargo cuando ellos recibieron el balón, Sora sintió que su aura era diferente. Ellos se lo pasaron a uno de sus jugadores y comenzaron a hacer estrategias increíblemente complicados, Sora y los demás strikers intentaron quitarles el balón sin embargo, ellos eran muy rápidos y algunos eran heridos por las bolas de fuegos, cuando ellos llegaron a la portería Klein (portero) intento bloquear el tiro sin embargo ellos lograron anotar 50 puntos. Sin preocuparse mucho, los Flaming Dragons recibieron el balón y se lo pasaron a Nataly (la que metió el punto), y ella voló hacia el otro lado esquivando a los dragones enemigos y las bolas de fuego. Sin embargo cuando el otro equipo intento pararla ella se la paso a Nick (el 3er strikers), pero fue interceptado por uno de los jugadores del los Gusto Angels, quien cruzo a la portería y logro anotar otros 50 puntos, dejando preocupado a los Flaming Angels

"oohh y ahí van otros 50 puntos para los Gusto Angels el juego esta 25-100"- dijo justamente antes de que sonara el medio tiempo(30 min). Cuando los jugadores salieron, Klein parecía preocupado bastante de sus jugadores estaban heridos por bolas de fuegos y estaban recibiendo tratamiento, y el tuvo que sustituir a algunos bastante heridos. Sin embargo Sora se sentó a su lado para ayudarlo...

cuando volvieron a entrar ellos notaron que los Gusto Angels habían cambiado su equipo. Y ellos se veían mejores jugadores. Luego de empezar el segundo tiempo (Gusto Angels tenían el balón) ellos comenzaron a hacer técnicas para esquivar el equipo, ellos rápidamente lograron anotar otros 50 puntos, sin pensarlo dos veces Klein le paso el balón a Sora quien fue volando hacia la portería, el rápidamente se la paso a Nick, quien se la paso a Nataly, lanzo y anoto 50 puntos. solo quedaban 10 minutos antes de que se acabara el juego.

Los Gusto Angels parecían preparados para dar todo lo que tenían y ellos tenían el balón a su favor. Volando a una alta velocidad ellos cruzaron al otro lado del campo para lanzar el balón y Anotar... sin embargo fue detenido por Klein quien también estaba dando todo su ser.

"Sora! Acaba este juego!"- le grito Klein a Sora. Cuando los Gusto Angels notaron a donde estaba Sora, vieron que él estaba a unos 10 metros encima de ellos. Pero lo que más les preocupaba era la sonrisa valiente de Sora. Sora lanzo el balón hacia Sora quien salto encima de Black hacia donde estaba el balón, el no sabía porque pero se sentía natural. El dio una vuelta hacia atrás, como si se dejase caer sin embargo sus pies se conectaron con el balón y lanzaron el balón a una increíble velocidad hacia la portería de los Gusto Angels. El portero se puso en posición para parar el tiro. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el balón se dividía en dos ambos apuntando a porterías de 50 puntos, mientras más se acercaban mas se preocupaba el portero, el entonces salto a su derecha a parar una sin embargo al hacerlo noto su error cuando sintió una corriente de viento pasando por detrás de su cabeza, y cuando volteo ya era muy tarde, Sora había anotado 100 puntos, justamente antes de que sonase la campana del fin del juego, los Flaming Dragons ganaron 175 -150. al oír esto todos los fanes de Flaming Dragons se alzaron en gritos de excitación al oír esto. Sora entonces comenzó a caer y sonrió, sin embargo el no noto que Aun una bola de fuego iba directamente hacia él. Y lo ataco directamente causando una explosión, todos los fanes exclamaron asustados al ver esto, cuando el humo se disipo todos pudieron ver a Sora cayendo desmayado y comenzaron a gritar asustados. Sin embargo antes de que el lograse tocar el suelo, Black lo atrapo en medio del aire, salvándolo de la muerte segura.

al Black aterrizar el árbitro y los dos equipos se acercaron a revisar como él estaba, cuando vieron, Sora se estaba despertando, al abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor Sora miro a Klein

"ganamos?" - le pregunto a Klein. Sin embargo fue el capitán del otro equipo quien respondió que sí y le alzo la mano a Sora para ayudarlo a pararse, Sora logro pararse algo adolorido, sin embargo fue tumbado por Chrome y Arietta nuevamente. - "oigan eso duele" - Sora vio a todos los del equipo Gusto Angels estaban sorprendidos y parecían estatuas al verlas. el capitán rápidamente halo a Sora para preguntarles quienes ellas eran. Sora confundido respondió quienes ellas eran.

" Sora te respetamos como un jugador y como hombre"- dijeron todos los jugadores de Gusto Angels al unisonó

…...

habían pasado un par de día desde que los Flaming dragón habían ganado el juego. Sora no estaba muy animado hoy. Hoy el iba a tener una cita con Lily, solamente para que ella no revelase que él era un vampiro. Como era Deccembre y estaba nevando Sora se había puesto una parca negra con un lobo dibujado atrás. Luego de desayunar Lily apareció vestida con una falda con medias largas y un abrigo. Ella rápidamente jalo a Sora hacia afuera del castillo. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Chrome y Arietta comenzaron a seguirlos.

Ya afuera Sora fue halado por Lily hacia las tiendas, donde estaban vendiendo muchos adornos navideños, Sora miro a su alrededor, viendo lo que vendían. Cuando Sora sintió que le ponían algo en la cabeza, cuando él vio noto que era un sombrero navideño que Lily le había comprado, Sora sonrió un poco, sin embargo a lo lejos Chrome y Arietta estaban rompiendo unos cojines que estaban vendiendo, con ira

al mediodía ellos fueron a comer en un café, donde Sora pidió pasta y ella pidió carne, Sora no sabía porque pero él sentía que los estaban espiando, sin embargo no eran Arietta ni Chrome, el sabia que ellas lo estaban persiguiendo, sin embargo el sentía algo que no estaba bien

Arietta y Chrome comenzaron a perseguir a Sora hasta que llegaron al bosque, Lily llevo a Sora al bosque a una hermosa caminata por la nieve. Sin embargo durante la caminata, alguien agarraron a Arietta y Chrome, secuestrándolas.

Cuando ellas se levantaron vieron que estaban amarradas. Arietta sintió un temor conocido, y cuando alzo la cabeza se encontró que ellas estaban rodeadas por un grupo de ogros quienes estaban hablando con un hombre en las sombras. Era muy raro ver a los Ogros actuando de esa manera. Arietta entonces fijo su mirada al hombre de la sombra

"raro... no crees?" - dijo el hombre en las sombras - "pero los ogros harán lo que tú quieras si eres uno de los generales de un rey demonio" - al oírla Arietta se sorprendió, acaso el era como Lust?. Chrome entonces le pregunto quién él era - "no es necesario que les diga mi nombre, al fin y al cabo no estarán aquí mucho tiempo" -dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Los ogros iban a agarrarlas, cuando Sora apareció deteniendo a los ogros, Sora entonces miro al hombre de la sombra.

"no crees que es demasiado, solo para llamar mi atención" - dijo, el hombre de la sombra le lanzo algo a Sora, que el rápidamente agarro, cuando Sora lo vio noto que era una especie de carta sin embargo tenía un borde rojo y tenían una especie de cuernos y un dibujo de una runa con un fondo marrón, Sora entonces fijo nuevamente su mirada en el hombre - "que es esto?"

"es tu invitación, a la fiesta" - Sora pregunto de que fiesta el estaba hablando - "a su fiesta de felicitación rey demonio Sora" - dijo pero Sora no parecía sorprendido - "ahora me ire" - dijo sin embargo Sora le lanzo una especie de Aguja que se clavo a su lado

"que te dio a pensar que te dejare ir?" - sin embargo el hombre de la sombra, chasqueo sus dedos y los ogros saltaron encimas de Sora. Sora rápidamente invoco a Kurokiba y comenzó a matar los ogros uno a uno. Y rápidamente termino sin embargo cuando él vio donde estaba el hombre él había desaparecido. Sora entonces se acerco donde estaban Chrome y Arietta y corto la cuerda, en ese momento entro Lily quien al ver a Sora cubierto en sangre con una espada se desmayo del susto, Sora entonces se acerco a donde ella y puso su mano e su cara y su mano comenzó a brillar rojo , cuando dejo de brillar Sora se levanto confundidas Chrome le pregunto que él había hecho - "le borre la memoria" - dijo seriamente – "ya ella no recordara lo que dijimos ese día y olvidara de que soy un vampiro" - Chrome y Arietta iban a decir algo pero decidieron quedarse calladas

…...

ya que estaban a punto de comenzar las vacaciones los estudiantes tenían que tomar los exámenes de Deccembre, sin embargo gracias a sus estudios Sora nada mas tenía que entrar y antes de 15 min ya había terminado. Y durante los últimos días Sora simplemente tomaba los exámenes y se iba a su habitación. Luego de terminar el 3er examen (física). Arietta, Allen y Chrome decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba con él. Cuando llegaron vieron que Sora estaba simplemente sentado mirando la carta que le habían entregado, como si esperase que hiciera algo. Cuando ellos llegaron Sora volteo la cara para ver quiénes eran y luego volvió a ver la carta. Chrome entonces se acerco

"que vas a hacer?" - dijo ella preocupada. Sora entonces se acostó en su cama, con sus piernas tocando el suelo tapándose la cara con el brazo con el que sostenía la carta

"Umh... no se" - dijo Sora algo molesto. El miro nuevamente a la carta -"si no voy no sabré lo que él está haciendo y el gana, pero si voy podría ser una trampa..."

"entonces ve" - oyeron los 4 cuando voltearon vieron a Nero en la puerta - "acaso el gran Sora tiene miedo de un pequeño demonio" -dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

"no puedo creer que mi maestro tenga miedo" - oyeron de la ventana Donde los esperaba Eres sentado en la ventana - "un verdadero héroe iría a salvar el mundo"- dijo mostrando su puno

"no puedo creer que estaba enamorado de este cobarde" - dijo Eli quien había entrado por la ventana tumbando a Eres. Sora se sorprendió al oírla

"Oni-chan tienes que ser valiente" - oyó Sora decir Mary quien simplemente apareció de la nada - "si necesitas ayuda estamos aquí" - dijo ella sonriendo. Sora miro a su alrededor viendo a todos los que estaban ahí

"ok Vamos" - dijo finalmente Sora con una Sonrisa

...

en un castillo al norte del reino de Foucco existía un castillo. Dentro de él había una fiesta, donde todos vestían elegantemente. Los hombres vestían de sacos y las damas de hermosos vestidos. Sin embargo este solo era una imagen... ya que todos los invitados eran realmente demonios, haciéndose pasar por humanos.

Sin embargo lo que todos miraban eran los 7 tronos en forma de una V inversa, donde en el centro se encontraba Satán quien vestía en su forma humana. A su derecha estaba Lust quien parecía enojada y a su izquierda el hombre de la sombra, quien tenía el cabello largo rojo puntiagudo, y otras 4 personas, un hombre gordo quien comía sin parar, un joven con la misma edad de Sora con cabello negro tornando mas blanco hacia las puntas, un joven de 21 anos de cabello azul y cara cansado y el ultimo era un mujer cubierta en joyería de oro, con una cara Satán se levanto de su trono y se fue a unir a la fiesta.

"Buenas noches mi señor" - llego unos de los demonios quien tenía forma de un hombre gordo con un sombrero de copa - "es un honor estar bajo su presencia, sin embargo me harías el honor de responderme porque tomamos esta forma humana?" - pregunto intrigado. Al oírlo Satán sonrió

"nuestro nuevo invitado vendrá dentro de poco, y no podemos mostrar nuestras caras a él" - el entonces comenzó a mirar su reloj y dio 2 pasos hacia atrás - "es mas nuestro invitado llegara en 3... 2 … 1" - "BAM" se oyó la puerta, rápidamente el hombre volteo a ver, solo para ver como la puerta salía volando hacia él y le golpeo lanzándolo a la pared. Todo el mundo voltearon a ver lo que pasaba. De entre el humo ellos vieron como llegaban ocho personas, todas vestidas en sacos, ellos caminaron hacia donde estaban los 7 tronos donde Satán se había sentado

"Así que decidiste venir?" - dijo Satán al líder de los recién llegados quien agarro una envoltura y se la lanzo a Satán, cayendo exactamente frente a sus piernas - "Sora Lupos Tepes" - dijo a Sora quien le sonrió

"buenas noches Satán"

…...

Sora y los demás estaban frente a los tronos, todos estaban vestidos en sacos, y alrededor de ellos, sentían un inmenso odio hacia ellos, Mary ( quien estaba a la derecha de Sora) entonces se asusto un poco sin embargo Sora le acaricio la cabeza como en forma de que se tranquilizara. Sora volteo su cara hacia Satán

"Satán... para que quisiste que viniera?" - dijo a la franca Sora dejando a todos sorprendido, Satán comenzó a reír al oírlo, sin embargo se silencio cuando vio a Sora

"tan apresurado" -dijo, mientras desenvolvía el objeto envuelto mostrando la espada endemoniada - "diría que es una fiesta para felicitarte al convertirte en uno de los reyes demonios... sin embargo con esa cara no creo que me vayas a creer" - dijo al ver la cara irritada de Sora - "así que te diré la verdad"- dijo mientras se levantaba - "quisiera proponerte un juego" - dijo finalmente, Sora inmediatamente le pregunto qué clase de juego él hablaba - "como a lo más probable sabes no estoy a todo mi poder" - dijo sorprendiendo a todos los invitados - "esa maldita puerta que separa nuestros mundos es demasiado poderoso, yo logre cruzar, sin embargo solamente un 40% de mi poder atravesó la puerta. Así que decidí jugar un poco. Sora tú tienes algo que yo quiero" - dijo enojando a Sora entonces Satán comenzó a mostrar locura - "así es... tu preciosa Dea Lunare" - dijo señalando a Chrome, Satán entonces se calmo nuevamente - "Así que he decidido hacer un juego, como verán estoy acompañado de mis 6 súbditos" - dijo señalando a sus acompañantes, Sora los miro a todos y noto que Lust la miraba con odio – "el juego es sencillo haremos un pequeño torneo. Yo y mis súbditos, contra ti y seis mas de tus compañeros, obviamente sin la Dea" - dijo señalando a los amigos de Sora. Satán comenzó a mostrar su verdadera cara maléfica - "si ganamos nos llevamos a la Dea. Sin embargo si ganan..."- el entonces alzo su mano abierta y una llama purpura apareció en su mano, cuando esta se disolvió apareció una lámpara antigua con un extraño color purpura - "te daré esto" -al principio Sora no entendía para que querría esa extraña lámpara y fijo toda su vista en el. Inmediatamente noto que algo se movía dentro de la lámpara y noto una cara. Al verla Sora se quedo paralizado, no era posible... no era posible, al ver la cara aterrada de Sora, Satán comenzó a sonreír – "Entonces lo notaste?" - dijo Satán, Chrome inmediatamente vio a Sora, quien aun estaba aterrado... el no podía creerlo. Que fue lo que Sora vio? - "esa sería la expresión que esperaba, al fin y al cabo lo que tengo en mi poder... es el alma de tu madre" - al oír esto todas las personas en la habitación se quedaron en puro silencio Chrome volvió a mirar a Sora quien apretaba su puno con ira y apretaba sus dientes. Chrome entonces pensó que era obvio que Sora iba a aceptar, sin embargo quedo sorprendida al ver que él se quedo en silencio

Sora no podía creerlo.. no era posible, el tenía pensado rechazar el trato inmediatamente, sin embargo como podía ahora?. como podía. Pensaba Sora mientras cerraba los ojos - "vive sin arrepentimiento" - oyó decir a su madre. El no podía aceptar, aunque sea el alma de su madre, el no podía aceptar - "noso..." - comenzó a decir Sora y todos fijaron sus vista en el - "Nosotros... Nosotros"

"Aceptamos" - dijo Chrome. Sora rápidamente volteo su vista a ella. Ella miraba a Satán con un profundo odio - "aceptamos... pero solo si cumples tu palabra de que si ganamos nos darás el alma de ella"- Sora rápidamente iba a protestar sin embargo

"te doy mi palabra como rey demonio"- dijo Satán sonriendo

…...

"Por qué demonios aceptaste?" - grito Sora enojado. Ellos habían regresado a la escuela estaban en la habitación de Sora. El estaba enojado por la forma que Chrome había aceptado Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Chrome lo abofeteo. Cuando él vio noto que ella estaba enojada con él, casi al borde de las lagrimas

"por qué tu no aceptaste Sora?"- le grito ella a Sora. -"como puedes si quiera pensarlo?" - dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de su ojos, Sora no pudo hacer nada más que mirar al suelo, su cabello creaba una sombra que tapaba sus ojos - "acaso no escuchaste lo que él dijo..." - lloraba y Sora apretaba mas y mas su puno - "o es que acaso no te importa..."

"CALLATE!"- grito con ira Sora. Todos temblaron aterrados a una presión invisible que había caído sobre ellos, Chrome entonces salió corriendo. Mientras Sora se volteaba para no verla

"Chrome!" - grito preocupada Arietta quien fue a perseguir a Chrome, Mary la siguió sin antes decirle a Sora "idiota Sora" . Todos decidieron salir a excepción de Nero quien se quedo sentado

"acaso, tu también me vas a reprochar?- Sora le pregunto. Nero decidido pararse e iba a salir por la puerta. Sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino

"como crees que ella se sentirá sabiendo que por ella no pudiste salvar a tu madre?" - dijo Nero - "siempre dices que deseas vivir sin remordimiento, sin embargo tu cara está llena de lagrimas" - dijo a Sora quien estaba llorando

…..

Chrome estaba sentada en la fuente a las afuera del colegio, en el centro de la ciudad. Ella estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando ella comenzó a oír los pasos de alguien quien se acercaba a ella. Ella rápidamente volteo a ver quién era, eran Arietta y Mary quienes venían caminando hacia ella. Arietta entonces sonrió con compasión

"podemos sentarnos?" - pregunto Arietta. Chrome volteo su cabeza y respondió que hicieran lo que quisieran. Mary y Arietta tomaron esa respuesta como un sí y se sentaron una a cada lado de Chrome. Las tres se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo Chrome rompió el silencio preguntando "por qué Sora era tan idiota?" dijo mientras posaba sus piernas frente a ella y agarraba sus rodillas, Arietta sonrió levemente - " porque el siempre quiere cargar con los problemas del mundo" - Chrome y Mary voltearon sus cabezas hacia Arietta - "el siempre ha sido así, el prefiere sufrir solo antes de ver a otros sufrir" - Chrome entonces pareció entenderlo todo, sin embargo Mary le pregunto a que él se refería - "Si lo piensas bien Sora solamente tenía dos opciones: cargar el peso de perder el alma de su madre... o sacrificar el mundo si pierde." -al oír esto Chrome sintió un nudo en su estomago, y Mary abrió su boca aterrada- "El prefirió no arriesgarse y evitarle el dolor a los demás, aunque pesara mucho mas, según el si el pierde el alma de su madre nada mas sufre el, pero si perdemos a Chrome, Satán destruirá nuestro mundo, o eso es lo que diría si fuera verdad" - dijo confundiendo a ambas, Arietta sonrió - "el simplemente no quiere usar a Chrome como sacrificio para sus propios beneficios" - dijo sorprendiendo a Chrome - "como rey el siempre le han ensenado que él tiene que usar a sus súbditos, ya que son los súbditos los que se sacrifican por el rey. Sin embargo el es diferente. El es el rey que se sacrifica por su pueblo. El preferiría morir antes de verte llorando Chrome" - le dijo a Chrome quien lloraba a montón.

Luego de unas horas Sora estaba sentado en su cama, cuando alguien entro a su habitación, cuando él vio quien era sintió un gran arrepentimiento. Era Chrome quien llego con una cara de preocupación. Ella iba a decir algo sin embargo fue interrumpida por Sora quien le sonreía

"ganemos esto Chrome" - dijo Sora sonriendo, Chrome entonces comenzó a llorar de la felicidad diciendo que si con la cabeza

…...

"AHHHH" - dijo Sora quejándose, las clases habían comenzado nuevamente y Sora ya estaba harto - "por qué tenemos que seguir viniendo a clases?" - Arietta entonces le explico que Satán le mandaría un mensaje cuando seria las batallas y hasta entonces ellos no podían faltar clases - "ok entiendo eso, sin embargo … Que ellos hacen aquí!?" - dijo el señalando a Nero, Mary, Eres y Eli todos vestidos en uniformes. Arietta le explico que nosotros deberíamos estar listo para la pelea así que ellos deberían estar cerca. Solo por si acaso

"deberías estar feliz" - dijo Eli mientras le agarraba el brazo a Sora. Quien parecía estar harto de todo esto - "ahora todo el mundo sabrá que tienes una hermosa novia" - Sora le respondió que él no tenía novia, sin embargo nada más porque Sora estaba siendo agarrado por otra mujer todos los estudiantes captaron su vista en él y las estudiantes sufrían de celos hacia ellas. Sora entonces se levanto y salió del curso, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Eli, quien parecía ofendida, se sentó en su escritorio - "que rayos es lo que le pasa al?" - pregunto algo irritada

"recuerda lo que Sora está pasando Eli" - dijo Nero desinteresado - "con la condición en la que el esta, no me sorprendería que nos gritara de nuevo" - todos entonces se quedaron en silencio, Nero tenía razón ninguno de ellos entendía por lo que Sora estaba pasando. Sin embargo cuando ellos salieron a la hora de almorzar vieron que Sora estaba comiendo junto con Black, ya que Sora había ganado el aprecio del chef del colegio, le dejaban comer mucho mas ya que el tenia 6 mesas (comedor) llenas de platos vacios. Cuando él los vio entrar los invito con una sonrisa a que fueran a comer con él, dejando a todos sorprendidos, Sora entonces comenzó a beber un jugo que el tenia . Sin embargo todos ellos se callaron al oír lo mismo

"Soraaa!" - oyeron todos al mismo tiempo, esa voz era muy familiar, cuando voltearon se sorprendieron tanto que Sora escupió todo el jugo que el tenia en su boca. Era la vampira Isabela, quien estaba vestida con una versión negra del uniforme e iba directamente hacia Sora. Cuando se poso frente a Sora ella alzo la mano

"hola Sora" - dijo ella sonriendo Sora inmediatamente noto que la palma de la mano de ella tenía algo escrito. Cuando Sora acerco sus ojos para ver lo que decía logro leer "si haces una escena te mato" al leerlo Sora perdió el apetito y dejo caer el vaso que tenía en su mano y parecía aterrado, sin embargo ella parecía sonreír

"que haces aquí?"- pregunto Sora cuando todos llegaron a su habitación. Isabela parecía haber cambiado un poco su actitud y ahora tenía una cara maléfica encima, sin embargo seguía sonriendo

"seria más fácil responderte si no estuvieran amenazándome" - dijo mientras todos (a excepción de Sora y Chrome) la amenazaban con las armas que tenían, Nero con sus Katares, Eres con sus puños, Eli con una pistola y, Mary alzando su mano para hacer un hechizo y Arietta con sus ballestas. Sora les dijo a todos que bajasen su armas, y le pregunto a Isabela nuevamente por que estaba aquí. Luego de todos bajaron sus armas Isabela se sentó - "acaso es raro que yo quiera visitar a mi prometido?" - todos se quedaron boquiabierto a excepción de Sora quien miraba a Isabella con ira, aterrándola - "ok, ok cálmate" - y cambio su actitud a más seria - "oí que mi prometido había comenzado una pelea con Satán. Y quería ver si era verdad" - sin embargo al ver la cara de Sora sonriendo nervioso ella se quedo boquiabierta, ella entonces parecía como si estuviera a punto de matar a Sora - "ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!" - le grito a Sora mientras el sonreía nerviosamente, Isabela entonces se calmo y miro seriamente a Sora - "sabes lo que estás haciendo verdad?" - pregunto a Sora confundiendo a todos menos a Sora - "si continuas esta pelea..."

"podría comenzar una guerra entre reinos. Verdad?" - sonrió Sora con algo de tristeza, Sora entonces miro al suelo - "como siempre, intento hacer más de lo que puedo. Isabela ya lo sé, de la misma forma que los reinos estaban en guerra, como rey demonio debo recordar que debo intentar mantener la paz" - dijo el sorprendiendo a Isabella. Sora inmediatamente cambio su personalidad a una más seria - "sin embargo Satán se paso de la raya, Así que tengo que darle su merecido" - dijo sonriendo y luego miro a Isabella - "Isabella, perdón que tenga que pedirte esto pero... podrías encargarte del reino?"- pregunto Sora

"No"- dijo decisivamente Isabela, ella entonces comenzó a sonrojarse, sin embargo intentaba ocultarla - "tengo que cuidarte de que no hagas otra estupidez como esa" - Sora parecía no entender sin embargo Chrome, Arietta y Eli entendían sus razones parecían agarrar sus armas con ira, como si fueran a matarla si se movía. Sin embargo Sora aun no entendía.

…...

esos últimos día habían sido muy extraños, los rumores de que Sora tenía otra chica mas, una de cabello negro y hermosos ojos rojos, Isabella había captado la mirada de todos los estudiantes hombres, y esto hizo que incrementara el odio/admiración de todos, mucho más que se acercaba la primera fiesta para recolectar fondos, de la escuela: San Valentín. Como la fiesta era muy grande, habían muchos días libres de clase, para que los estudiantes ayudasen, sin embargo la mayor preocupación de los estudiantes era lograr conseguir citas para la fiesta. Como era obvio Sora e Isabela recibían múltiples invitaciones, sin embargo Sora y ella negaban todas. Cuándo Chrome (aunque aliviada) le pregunto porque él no aceptaba (mientras los demás escuchaban), Sora se quedo pensando un poco

"bueno es que no tengo pensado ir" - respondió el a la franca. Al oír esto todos se sorprendieron, sin embargo la que más sobre reaccionó fue Arietta quien le dijo que le diera una explicación - "bueno es que tengo algo que hacer, así que me ire mañana al reino Foucco" - dijo - "así que no estaré aquí estos días" - Nero entonces le pregunto si necesitaba que él fuera. Sora entonces sonrió - "lo siento pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo"- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su habitación - "bueno tengo que prepararme para el viaje, me dicen como les fue!" - grito mientras iba a su habitación, dejando a todos confundidos, que era tan importante que Sora faltaría a una oportunidad de perder clases.

Al día siguiente Chrome y Mary decidieron despedirse de Sora, cuando llegaron al frente del colegio, vieron a Sora vestido en un abrigo largo negro (abierto), con hoodie, que le llegaba a las rodillas, un t-shirt negro, unos jeans azul marino oscuro y unas botas negras, equipándole a Black algunos preparativos para el viaje. Sora al oír unos pasos a su espalda se volteo a ver quien eran

"Sora ya te vas?"- pregunto inquieta Mary, Sora entonces le acaricio la cabeza, diciéndole que no tardaría mucho. Sin embargo cuando volteo hacia Chrome ella sonrió

"Suerte, e intenta regresar vivo" - dijo reprochándole en un tono burlón

"si"

…...

luego de Volar un par de horas Sora llego rápidamente a la capital del reino de Foucco, ellos decidieron aterrizar frente a la puerta a la ciudad, ellos comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a una casa. Cuando entraron, Sora tuvo que rápidamente esquivar una daga que le habían lanzado. Cuando él vio bien noto que la daga no estaba dirigida hacia el sino a un soldado del ejercito

"salgan de acá, yo no le hago armas al ejército" - dijo el Blacksmith, quien vestía de un t-shirt azul y unos jeans negro, tenía el cabello lacio, color negro y ojos negros. Los soldado enojado miro al blacksmith mientras posaba su mano en su espada

"Alto!" - ordeno Sora y los soldados se quedaron paralizados. Cuando lograron voltear, vieron a Sora y rápidamente se arrodillaron hacia él, Sora entonces les dijo que se fueran y ellos rápidamente obedecieron. Cuando se fueron Sora volteo hacia el Blacksmith - "hola Lucas" - dijo sonriendo Sora, al verlo Lucas sonrió. Luego de saludarse Lucas entonces se sentó

"Entonces Sora, a que fue que viniste?" - pregunto curioso Lucas. Sora entonces saco su cristal e invoco un objeto en su mano, cuando termino de materializarse Lucas logro ver el objeto con claridad, era una espada rota (la espada de Chrome), Sora entonces invoco la otra mitad en la mesa. Sora entonces le pregunto si podía arreglarla. Lucas la agarro y comenzó a revisarla Luego de analizarla un poco el miro a Sora - "no tiene arreglo" - al oírlo Sora comenzó a reír nerviosamente - "por qué no intentas alquimia para arreglarla?" - pregunto Lucas, Sora respondió que aunque el usase alquimia la espada no sería más que un pedazo de metal, luego de pensarlo un poco Lucas dijo - "bueno si me consigues el metal podría hacer una espada mejor que esta" - dijo sorprendiendo a Sora - "sin embargo es peligro..."

"dime como conseguirlos" - le pregunto a Lucas.

"bueno...

en lo más profundo del norte, existe un antiguo bosque hecho de cristal, Sora llego junto con Black, el tenia una parca (abierta) negro, con blanco, cuando llego Sora detuvo a Black diciéndole que se quedara, según la leyenda en ese bosque existía un dragón hecho de un mineral increbantable y protegido por una tribu de ogros come-hombre. Cuando el llego, todos lo ogros olieron a Sora y voltearon hacia Sora. Sora entonces invoco a Kurokiba

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!""

…...

durante la fiesta de San Valentín, Chrome y Arietta parecían aburridas en la mesa cuando Isabela (rodeada e intentando escapar de sus fanes) se sentó con ellas. Al ver las caras de ellas ella las miro confundidas

"que les pasa?" - pregunto curiosa a ellas. Ellas dos se sonrojaron y respondieron que no era divertido sin Sora. Esto hizo que Isabela comenzase a reír, cuando ellas les preguntaron de que se reía - "es que me sorprende como ustedes son muy abiertas a su amor a Sora" - al oírlas ambas se sonrojaron y comenzaron a decir que no con la cabeza. Isabela sonrió tristemente- "tal vez por eso el no quiere ser como yo" -dijo dejando curiosa a Arietta y Chrome. Esto hizo recordar a Arietta algo

"Isabela, tengo que preguntarte algo" - dijo confundiendo a Isabela - "últimamente las heridas de Sora no se estaban curando tan rápido como antes" - dijo mirando al suelo preocupado - "tal vez tu sabes porque" - al oírla Isabela comenzó a sonreír con compasión.

"en realidad esa es la razón por la me quede" - dijo, inmediatamente ella alzo un cuchillo de la mesa y procedió a clavárselo en la mano, aterrando a Chrome y Arietta, sin embargo notaron rápidamente que cuando se saco el cuchillo la herida ya no estaba - "ven? No es normal que un vampiro sangre mucho, nuestro cuerpo es capaz de cerrar la herida, mínimo 100 veces más rápido que un humano, sin dejar cicatrices ni nada. Sin embargo el día que llegue, lo sentí, el olor a sangre cubría a Sora, como si lo único que evitase que la sangre saliese eran unas vendas" - dijo seriamente Isabela dejando preocupadas a Chrome y Arietta - "eso significa que Sora se está quedando sin energía demoniaca" - Chrome entonces le pregunto qué era eso - "verán a diferencia de los humanos los demonios no usan energía espiritual. Ellos captan una energía más oscura llamada energía Demoniaca. Sin embargo los vampiros somos diferentes. Al ser una clase más humana los vampiros tenemos ambos poderes dentro de nosotros, esto es lo que hace que podamos crear vampiros de los humanos, inyectándole energía demoniaca. Sin embargo los vampiro crean muy poca energía por sí mismo y usamos demasiada ya sea con nuestros poderes o regenerándonos. Así que nosotros hacemos algo diferente, nosotros... tomamos sangre" - dijo sorprendiéndolas - "nuestros colmillos tienen la habilidad de absorber la energía espiritual en la sangre y convertirla en energía demoniaca. Como por ejemplo yo mordí a uno de los chicos por allá" - dijo señalando a un joven sonriente, parecía cansado y tenía una marca de mordida en su cuello - "tal vez piensen que estoy mal al hacerlo pero mi cuerpo requiere de esta energía sino tal vez hubiese muerto por apuñalarme la mano. Así somos nosotros. Sin embargo Sora no toma sangre, y su cuerpo esta rechazándolo, evitando que se cure, su sed de sangre debe pesarle demasiado" - Chrome entonces se levanto para preguntarle como ella sabía eso - "por la forma de actuar de el... cuando yo hice que te mordiera, perdón, vieron como él se puso... el era más agresivo, más cruel y... más directo" - esto último lo dijo sonrojada, ella comenzó a hablar como si se quejara pero seguía sonrojada - "el se pasaba todo el día bebiendo de mi sangre y hacia "lo que sea" para beber" - dijo completamente sonrojada, dejando boquiabierta a Chrome y Arietta - "sin embargo este es el ejemplo perfecto. Verán los vampiros, solamente tomamos sangre cuando la necesitamos... no nos gusta tomar sangre por lujo ya que esto significa desperdiciar comida" - esto dejo a Chrome y Arietta con una cara de "en serio?", acaso ellas eran simplemente comida - "pero el hecho que Sora siempre tomase sangre significa que su poder es tan grande que aunque bebiese y bebiese nunca se saciaría... no es de sorpresa siendo el descendiente de Vlad Tepes. También significa que su energía espiritual tiene que ser monstruosa ya que ambas están mano a mano. Sin embargo Sora ya no bebe sangre, esto significa que aunque el tenga una enorme cantidad de energía... se le está acabando" - ella dijo sin embargo Arietta recordó que antes de que mordiera a Chrome sus heridas se curaban - "eso es porque él estaba en estado embrión, durante esto su cuerpo de mantiene con la energía espiritual producida en su cuerpo, sin embargo a una cierta edad el cuerpo comienza a pedir sangre, y cada vez es más difícil mantenerlo, cuando un vampiro finalmente muerde a una persona y bebe su sangre su cuerpo cambia, haciendo que este funcione con energía demoniaca" -Arietta entonces pregunto que lo único que Sora debía hacer es tomar sangre? - "sip. Y para eso vine, como ven Sora no tiene el más mínimo interés en ver a los humanos como una presa, y mucho menos ahora que saben que él es rey, Así que como su prometida de rey demoniaco, he decidido que quedarme a ofrecerle mi sangre" - terminó diciendo

….

" que cansancio" - dijo Sora, su ropa, su boca y su cabello estaba llena de sangre, el sostenía un cristal extraño color diamante y el parecía estar sentado encima de una montana de diamantes. El parecía algo concentrado en el cristal en su mano - "cada vez mi cuerpo me pesa más, me prometí (hablando de Black- vampire) que tomaría sangre más seguido pero es muy difícil ahora que soy tan popular... bueno" - dijo parándose dejando a ver el cadáver del Dragón a sus pies y la tribu de ogros todos muertos - "debería irme, creo que me pase con la destrucción"

…...

"eh?" - pregunto confundido Sora cuando llego nuevamente al colegio. En su habitación Chrome, Arietta e Isabela estaban esperándolo (según Isabela una de las mayores formas de que un vampiro se deje llevar por su sed y olvide su posición es por la atracción sexual) Así que para hacer que Sora tomase sangre, Chrome estaba vestida en su traje de gato, Arietta en su traje de coneja (ambas avergonzadas) e Isabela (orgullosamente) usaba un traje de demonio sexy. Sora parecía confundido, el sostenía una envoltura en su mano y estaba vestido en su parca (que fue previamente lavado) - "que están haciendo" - Chrome y Arietta se avergonzaron y las tres dijeron al mismo tiempo

"hacemos lo que el amo nos ordene!" -al oírlas Sora dio un suspiro y comenzó a reír. Dejando a todas confundidas. Cuando el termino de reír, el, las miro a todas con una sonrisa

"gracias" - dijo Sora - "pero no tengo hambre ahora mismo" - dijo sorprendiéndolas a todas, Isabela inmediatamente noto que el olor a sangre había desaparecido y que Sora estaba más aliviado- "Ahhh y Chrome" - la llamo dejándola sorprendida. Sora entonces le lanzo al envoltura y cuando ella la atrapo noto que era un poco pesada - "perdón por la anterior" - dijo, cuando ella la abrió noto que era una hermosa espada de estocada (parecida a la que Sora tenía antes) sin embargo era de un hermoso color diamante y tenía unas pequeñas runas en su envoltura. En ese momento Chrome entendió porque Sora había salido del colegio. Sora entonces se volteo para irse sin embargo Isabela se acerco a él un poco "Sora" ella lo llamo - "ya sé si me da hambre les aviso" - Y salió de la habitación

esa tarde Chrome probaba su nueva espada, ella no sabía porque pero se sentía más natural al usarla. Ella estaba practicando cuando llego Sora. Ella no sabía porque pero cuando el llego sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Sora comenzó a mirar al cielo cuando ella volteo noto que Lust estaba ahí, ella se puso en posición de pelea, sin embargo Sora la detuvo

"que quieres Lust?" - pregunto Sora. Ella entonces le respondió que ella solo vino a darle el mensaje a Sora que comenzaría dentro de una semana, luego de decir esto despareció, luego de oírla Chrome miro a Sora preocupado sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el parecía emocionado al oír esto

…...

Luego de pasar una semana todos se reunieron en el patio del colegio donde estaba Sora durmiendo. Cuando se despertó Sora los miro a todos

"listos?" - todos ellos entonces parecían prepararse. Sora entonces alzo la carta de invitación - "ok vamos" - Sora entonces lanzo la carta y apareció un portón de energía. Todos entonces entraron al portón

Cuando cruzaron todos estaban impresionados, era un enorme coliseo de piedra antigua. Cuando Sora y los demás entraron oyeron gritos de apoyo. Cuando vieron a su alrededor notaron un enorme grupo de demonios gritando a su alrededor. Algunos gritaban en su contra mientras que otros gritaban en apoyo. Cuando vieron el estadio vieron a Satán y su grupo esperándolos

"bienvenidos" - Dijo Satán esperando ver odio en los ojos de Sora, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Sora sonreía valientemente - "bueno no hay punto en continuar con las presentaciones, así que comencemos con las reglas. Sera un simple torneo 1vs 1, sin embargo como somos números impares y diferentes equipos lo haremos más interesante

solo se puede ganar cuando el contrincante a. se rinde, b. no pueda pelear o c. muera (dijo esperando ver una reacción en Sora, sin embargo Sora no titubeo)

se puede usar cualquier tipo de armas y se pueden invocar armas durante el duelo

en el extraño caso que en una misma rama dos o más personas del mismo equipo ganen, ellos podrán todos participar al mismo tiempo contra su oponente

quien gane el torneo se lo lleva todo

solamente habrán 3 batalla por día

están de acuerdo con las reglas" - le pregunto a Sora, el entonces acepto - "ok veamos quienes serán los contrincantes dijo lanzando un dado al cielo. Este exploto mostrando en llamas

"las peleas empezaran mañana a las 4:00 pm" - dijo antes de desaparecer

cuando fueron a sus habitaciones del torneo, todos se reunieron en la habitación de Sora para ver la grafica nuevamente al verla todo se quedaron boquiabiertos. Porque Satán? se llamaba Envy fue entonces cuando Sora lo noto

"ellos se llaman como los 7 pecados capitales!" - todos se quedaron sorprendidos al notar que era verdad y comenzaron a reírse. Todos menos Mary (quien agarraba a Yuri con fuerza) quien parecía enojada. Sora entonces le pregunto que le pasaba

"es que yo no estoy participando" - Sora dio otra rápida mirada a la grafica del torneo y noto que ella tenía razón - "yo practique mucho para pelear" - sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Sora le acaricio la cabeza.

"si quieres puedes ayudarme a entrenar para mañana" - le dijo. Mary entonces sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos entonces salieron a un lugar donde pudiesen entrenar tranquilo. Eres fue a entrenar por su cuenta y Arietta le pidió ayuda a Chrome con el entrenamiento

…...

al día siguiente todos llegaron nuevamente al coliseo. Sora estaba vestido en un t-shirt negro unos jeans y ambas manos vendadas. Cuando todos se reunieron en el centro

"bueno comencemos esto" - dijo un hombre fumando cuando voltearon todos se quedaron boquiabiertos era Ezio - "hola soy Ezio y seré su árbitro" - dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Cuando fue pateado por Sora

"que estás haciendo aquí?" - Ezio se levanto diciéndole que él se había ofrecido como árbitro del torneo. Sora parecía enojado pero se calmo un poco - "Ezio si es posible, evita que maten" - Ezio asintió con la cabeza

"bueno todos los que no van a participar por favor salgan del estadio" - dijo Ezio y todos menos Sora y Gluttony ( quien era un hombre gordo con dientes puntiagudo en forma de sierra el tenia puesto un traje de luchados y unos guantes de metal con forma de dientes. - "bueno empecemos"

inmediatamente Gluttony salto hacia Sora e intento darle un puñetazo a Sora sin embargo Sora lo esquivo sin problemas o eso él pensó, Sora sintió un increíble dolor, sin embargo se sorprendió mas cuando vio sangre en el aire, Sora volteo a su brazo izquierdo vio que le faltaba un pedazo, como si el fuese mordido Sora salto hacia atrás y se agarro el brazo. Por suerte su habilidad regenerativa ya había cerrado su herida sin embargo Sora no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que el tubo que, rápidamente, invocar a Kurokiba y cubrir el ataque, Sora no entendía porque pero sentía una presión viniendo de su ataque.

"amo ese chico no tiene oportunidad" - dijo Lust sonriendo, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando vio la cara de Satán

"no Lust. Gluttony va a perder" - dijo a la franca Satán. Sora seguía cubriendo los ataques de Gluttony quien solamente atacaba sin pensar.

"Kuro... Kizu" - le lanzo Sora a Gluttony cortándolo por la mitad. Sora entonces sonrió - "tal como pensé, Gluttony, eres horrible, dijo cuando de la cortada que Sora le hizo salió una boca con dientes. Gluttony entonces se enojo y comenzó a gritar

"TENGO HAMBREEEE!" - su dos brazos y su espalda inmediatamente explotaron dejando salir unos gusanos con dientes. Los cuales fueron atacar a Sora, sin embargo Sora los esquivaba todos sin problemas

"así que eso fue lo que me mordió" - dijo Sora mientras blandía su espada, y esquivaba, sin embargo, por un error uno de los gusanos le quito a Kurokiba de la mano Gluttony entonces uso los gusanos como impulso y mordió a Sora a tal nivel que la mano de Sora sentía el interior de Gluttony

"acaso el va a perder?" - pregunto asustada Chrome, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Mary agarro su mano y la apretó asustada

"Sora no va a perder" - dijo aterrada Mary. Apretando mas la mano de Chrome - "ya que el poder nuevo de Sora, da miedo" - Chrome entonces noto que Sora estaba sonriendo

"jajá. Jajá. JAJAJAJA!" - reía maléficamente Sora, sorprendiendo a todos - "acaso crees que me importa un brazo" - dijo mientras miraba con malicia a Gluttony. Sora uso su otro brazo para agarrar la boca de Gluttony y halo su brazo hasta arrancárselo. Sora entonces sonrió - "acaso crees que esto será suficiente para matarme, yo Soy Sora Lupos Tepes, la reencarnación de Vlad Tepes" - dijo sorprendiendo a todos pero mayormente a Satán quien estaba temblando, una sombra cubrió el brazo de Sora y cuando este se disolvió el brazo de Sora había regresado (sin vendas) - "grave error" - dijo Sora, Gluttony entonces comenzó a sentir un dolor

"duele! DUELE!"- y de su pecho salió una navaja en forma de guadaña, color rojo sangre, este desapareció y la sangre de Gluttony comenzó a salir de su pecho creando una esfera en la mano de Sora, el comenzó a beber de la sangre hasta que no quedaba más. Gluttony, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, regreso a su forma original y cayó en el piso, Sora entonces comenzó a acercarse al mientras levantaba a Kurokiba del suelo. Sora entonces alzo a Kurokiba como si fuese a apuñalarlo, su mirada expresaba asco ante Gluttony, Aterrándolo - "Me...Meee" -Sora entonces comenzó a bajar su espada para apuñalarlo - "me rindo" - PFTS!. cuando Gluttony vio noto que Sora había clavado la espada a un lado suyo evitando matarlo

"el ganador es Sora Lupos Tepes!" - Dijo Ezio acabando la pelea.

Cuando Sora salió del estadio, Sora noto que todos parecían asustado de él. Sora sonrió levemente y se acerco hacia Mary.

"perdón Mary no pude cumplir mi promesa"- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Sin embargo Yuri mordió a Sora en la mano - "perdón Yuri" - dijo acariciando la cabeza de Yuri - "pero tuve que hacerlo... aunque diga lo que diga solamente sería una excusa" - sin embargo cuando se paro Mary le agarro el brazo, Sorprendiéndolo, Sora entonces sonrió. Cuando Eres se acerco y Sora le sonrió valientemente, mientras el chocaba el puno - "ms vale que ganes" - dijo y Eres sonrió

"sabes que si" - dijo mientras entraba al estadio y Sora iba al estrado a ver la pelea.

…...

"ok. Dejemos los dramas" - dijo Ezio fumando un cigarrillo - "empecemos el round 2. Wrath vs Eres" - cuando ambos llegaron Sora vio a Wrath . El era un joven de la misma edad que Sora, sin embargo su cabello era negro que tornaba blanco mientras más bajaba. Vestía de un traje negro con armadura leve y tenía una enorme espada (broad sword) tipo Flyssa color rojo sangre y tenía unas runas escritas en su navaja, el tenia una cara de aburrido, mientras que Eres tenía su traje de Artes Marciales - "bueno... empecemos" - inmediatamente Eres se impulso a una increíble velocidad, golpeando a Wrath y mandándolo volando, inmediatamente el apareció detrás de él y lo pateo hacia el cielo. Como Sora lo veía Eres quería acabar la batalla antes que Wrath pudiese usar su poder. Eres salto hacia el cielo y agarro a Wrath por su ropa. Lanzándolo al suelo. Y antes que el lograse caer Eres apareció alzando su pierna, Rompiéndole la espalda a Wrath. Cuando terminó Eres lanzo a Wrath

"con eso debería ser suficiente" - dijo mientras todos (menos, Sora, Allen ,Nero y Isa). Lo felicitaban, sin embargo Sora (y los mencionados anteriormente) se quedaron callados por una energía - " con una herida así no creo que el podrá..." - sin embargo. Se quedo callado

"acaso eso es todo tu poder?" - oyó Eres a su espalda cuando volteo noto que Wrath estaba ahí guardando su espada - "que triste pensé que eras más fuerte" - cuando termino de guarda su espada... múltiples heridas aparecieron en el cuerpo de Eres y el comenzó a sangrar. Eres cayó al suelo inconsciente - "la batalla se acabo"

"ERESS!"

…...

Sora y los demás rápidamente entraron al estadio y se acercaron a donde estaba Eres. Mientras Chrome y los demás atendían a Eres, Sora y Nero tenían su vista fijada en Wrath

"acaso viste lo que hizo?" - pregunto Nero a Sora, quien respondió que sí. - "en menos de un segundo el saco su espada y corto a Eres 27 veces" -Sora asintió nuevamente - "Sora si no eres cuidadoso te pasara lo mismo" - dijo sin embargo Sora se volteo

"no es tiempo de preocuparnos de eso" - dijo mientras se acercaba a Eres, mordiéndose el dedo hasta sangrar, cuando se acerco dejo caer una gota de sangre en la boca de Eres. Inmediatamente que la gota entro la mayoría de las heridas de Eres comenzaron a cerrarse dejando impresionado a todos - "con eso bastara" - dijo mientras levantaba a Eres y lo colgaba en su hombro - "yo llevare a Eres a la enfermería" - el entonces miro a Arietta - "no te fuerces" - dijo mientras abría un portal con su espada - "regreso en un rato" - y entro al portal

"ok, ok" - dijo Ezio aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos - "todos los que no sean Lust o Arietta por favor salgan del estadio" - dijo y todos salieron dejando a Arietta con sus dos ballestas. Lujuria entonces entro con una cara, como si estuviera emocionada. Cuando ambas entraron Ezio alzo la mano - "empiecen"

…...

"así que me toca pelear contra la niña bonita" - dijo sonriente Lust, sin embargo se silencio cuando una de las flechas de Arietta le corto la mejilla, enojándola - "maldita perra. Como te atreves?" - sin embargo cuando vio que la cara de Arietta no cambiaba ella comenzó a reír - "así que estas enojada conmigo? Acaso es porque te bese?"- 2 flechas le cortaron la mejillas, cuando ella vio a Arietta ella estaba tanto enojada como avergonzada. Ella enojada corrió hacia donde Arietta con su guadaña. Y comenzó a blandirla múltiples veces, sin embargo Arietta las esquivaba como si no fueran nada

"eso no funcionara dos veces" - dijo mientras saltaba hacia atrás y le disparo una flecha que le dio en el brazo - "se muy bien que no puedo cubrir esa guadaña, ya que tiene una habilidad espectral. Así que decidí entrenar mi agilidad en vez de mi bloqueo" - dijo mientras le apuntaba con una ballesta - "porque sabía que tendría que pelear contra ti" - al oírla Lust comenzó a reír.

"ajajajaja, Así que decidiste mejorar" - dijo mientras la miraba con algo de locura - "sin embargo te equivocaste. Dijiste que te preparaste para pelear conmigo" - Arietta entonces noto que su aura había cambiado a uno con mas malicia - "sin embargo te equivocaste, fue mala suerte que me encontrases contra ti" - ella comenzó a tocarse los labios - "si mal no recuerdo sabían a fresa, como si te lo hubieses puesto para besar a alguien" - dijo enojando mas y mas (y avergonzando) a Arietta. Lust entonces toco su propia cara - "tal vez..." - y una energía oscura cubrió su cara. Cuando se disipo Lust comenzó a bajar su mano - "era a el que querías besar" - cuando ella bajo su mano Arietta estaba petrificada, y Nero y los demás estaban sorprendidos. Lust se parecía a … Sora. Pero no solamente la cara, la altura, vestimenta, ojos, cabello, todo, era como si Sora estuviese frente a ellos. La única diferencia que ella veía era que él estaba usando una guadaña. Arietta intento aguantar y decidió apuntarle con sus ballestas sin embargo Lust (Sora) comenzó a sonreír y Arietta se quedo congelada, Lust aprovecho este momento y se acerco blandiendo su guadaña cortando a Arietta en el hombro. Cuando Arietta logro saltar para atrás vio a Lust(Sora) lambiendo la sangre de su guadaña - "delicioso, me pregunto cuantas veces Sora ha pensado en tomar tu sangre, al fin y al cabo el es una bestia" - dijo enojando a Arietta. Sin embargo no importaba lo que pasase ella no lograba disparar- "ajajajaja los humanos son muy débiles, esta es la mejor habilidad contra humanos. Luego de besarlos puedo transformarme en la persona más importante en su cora..." - pero se callo cuando vio a Arietta diciendo algo

"fingiste tu muerte por 13 anos... besaste a Chrome... la viste desnuda... me viste desnuda sin mi permiso... te volviste malo... actuaste sexualmente con Eli y Isabela" - dijo confundiendo a Lust. Ella entonces sintió un Aura maligna en Arietta. Ella entonces alzo sus ballestas nuevamente - "Sora Idiota!..."- grito y comenzó a disparar sus flechas a diestras y siniestras, por todos lados. Algunas de las flechas ;e daban a Lust y Arietta noto que cada vez que le daba un pedazo caía como si fuera arcilla. Ella entonces comenzó a disparar pero con mas precisión, dándole mayormente en la cara. Luego de que ella termino de dispararle y el humo se disipo Lust había regresado a su forma original.

"Maldita PERRA!" - grito enojada liberando una increíble energía demoniaca, inmediatamente le crecieron alas y se transformo a su forma demoniaca. Arietta se sorprendió, ella había oído de la transformación sin embargo nunca la había visto. Pero ella no podía titubear y comenzó a dispararle. Lust aleteo sus alas y el viento tumbo todas las flechas, y corto a Arietta en la pierna.- "te matare" - sin embargo Arietta se paro - "terminemos esto!" - y se impulso hacia Arietta. Arietta entonces poso una ballesta frente a la otra, entonces ella libero una extraña energía espiritual y entre las 2 ballestas apareció una especie de Arco y flecha, cuando Arietta halo la cuerda una enorme flecha de energía apareció. Cuando Lust estaba a punto de blandir su guadaña. Arietta lanzo la flecha la cual le dio en el pecho A Lust - "m..al..di...ta" - el cuerpo de Lust entonces comenzó a desaparecer hasta que no quedaba nada.

"la ganadora de la última pelea de hoy es Arietta Ventesca" - dijo Ezio e inmediatamente Arietta iba a caerse, sin embargo alguien la agarro, cuando ella volteo vio a su ayudante

"pensé que me prometiste no sobre esforzarte" - dijo Sora. Arietta le sonrió diciéndole que Lust había hecho trampa - "en serio?" - pregunto Sora sorprendido - "no estuve acá, acabo de llegar" - dijo dejando a Arietta boquiabierta, Sora prosiguió a morderse el dedo e introducirlo forzosamente en la boca de Arietta, sorprendiéndola. Ella prosiguió a beber la sangre. Sin embargo cuando tomo la sangre, aparte de que se estaba curando, ella comenzó a marearse, sus mejillas tornaron rosa y comenzó a tambalear - "Arietta?" - pregunto preocupado Sora

"no te preocupes" - dijo Ezio tranquilo - "ella solamente esta borracha con poder" - Sora le pregunto cómo así - "veras... tu poder espiritual es demasiado alto para ella, así que una sola gota de tu sangre es demasiado para ella haciendo que se emborrache con poder. Ella estará así un par de horas antes de que vuelva" - Sora asintió y cargo a Arietta como una princesa. Sin embargo en el estrado Chrome estaba apretando la muralla de piedra con celos, liberando un aura asesina, y aunque no querían admitirlo, Eli e Isabela estaban completamente celosas, Sora no sabía porque pero él sentía que iba a morir

…...

Cuando Arietta despertó noto que estaba en su habitación, ella se levanto rápidamente. Cuando intento recordar lo que paso. Recordó que Sora había metido su dedo en su boca. Esto hizo que se sonrojar a Arietta. Quien se levanto (ya vestida) y fue a la habitación de Sora. Cuando llego, noto que Sora estaba arrodillado en una rodilla frente a Chrome agarrando algo (que era tapado por la rodilla de Chrome)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - grito sorprendida Arietta. Cuando Sora volteo, Arietta noto que lo que Sora sostenía era un lápiz. Al notar su error ella se avergonzó increíblemente e intento mantener una cara seria. Ella también noto que todos estaban en la habitación haciendo que se sonrojase mas. - "que están haciendo todos aquí?"

"estamos pensando sobre mañana" - dijo Sora pensativo - "aunque se supone que es solamente 3 batallas por día, yo creo que sería completamente estúpido que aunque falten 4 solamente peleen 3, Creo que mañana serán 4 batallas, lo cual significa que mañana Satán va a pelear" - en ese momento Sora se cayó cuando Nero se paro forzosamente y serio miro a Sora

"no te preocupes por mí. Para mañana Satán estará fuera de la competencia" - dijo mientras se iba de la habitación, a entrenar. Sora entonces se quedo pensativo, el entonces volteo su cabeza para hablar con los demás

"bueno aun olvidándonos de Satán. Aun quedan Pride, Greed y Sloth" - luego el volteo hacia donde estaban Eli, Isa y Allen - "están listos?" - y ellos asintieron - "saben que no serán fáciles?" - sin embargo se cayó cuando múltiples armas lo amenazaban – 'ok, ok entendí"- sin embargo lo que ellos no sabían era que Sora estaba preocupado porque él sentía un extraño poder

….

Cuando Sora se despertó, luego de vestirse, el miro por la ventana, cuando miro al cielo - "parece que va a llover" - dijo felizmente

al día siguiente cuando llegaron notaron que Gluttony faltaba y que aun en su día de pelea Satán vestía de un saco. Esto irrito un poco a Nero. Ezio inmediatamente le dijo a todos que salieran con excepción de Eli y Pride. Pride era un hombre sencillo, cabello corto, Sora noto que el tenia un guante con un cristal azul en su mano

"COMIENCEN" - inmediatamente Eli saco una pistola y le disparo a la cabeza a Pride, sin embargo la bala nunca dio. Eli no entendía que pasaba pero salto hacia atrás para evitar cualquier problema. Sin embargo Sora noto cuando dos pedazos chocaron con la pared. Eli prosiguió a sacar otra pistola y comenzó a disparar con ambas al mismo tiempo sin embargo ella seguía viendo que ninguno de sus disparos lograban conectar. Cuando ella se le acabo las balas ella rápidamente cambio a su sniper rifle, y disparo una vez. Aunque no conecto ella vio como detrás de el, hubo una gran explosión. Eso significaba que los disparos eran correctos, sin embargo había algo que los evitaban

Eli entonces noto que su mano estaba goteando agua y recordó - "conque así lo haces" -dijo decisivamente Eli - "tu habilidad es controlar el agua. Si disparas agua a alta presión puedes cortar hasta balas. Sin embargo..." - dijo cambiando su bala - "no funcionara" - dijo disparando sin embargo a diferencia de otras balas, esta exploto a medio camino lanzando proyectiles en cuatro direcciones diferentes. Cuando cayeron este creó un circulo de fuego produciendo un inmenso calor - "no podrás hacer nada si no hay humedad" - dijo disparándole. Pride (sin cambiar su actitud) esquivo es disparo, esto emociono a Eli quien, guardo su Sniper y saco 2 uzi. Y comenzó a disparar. Aunque Pride intentaba esquivar todos sus ataques muchos de los disparos conectaron, hiriéndolo, sin embargo Pride no parecía reaccionar a las heridas. Eli ya estaba enojada

"lindo día no crees" - dijo Pride, enojando a Eli. De que él estaba hablando. Ella decidió no hacerle caso - "que suerte tengo de este hermoso día" - en ese momento Sora (forzosamente) puso sus dos manos frente al estrado

"ELI CUIDADO!" - grito aterrado Sora. Eli volteo rápidamente para ver de que hablaba... Pram. Oyó un trueno mientras caía un relámpago. Inmediatamente comenzó a llover. Cuando las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Un energía oscura comenzó a inundar el estadio y Eli se aterro, cuando ella volteo su cabeza, noto que Pride estaba sonriendo, el agua estaba rodeando a Pride en forma de látigos y sus heridas estaban cerrándose. Ella intento nuevamente dispararle, sin embargo había regresado al principio, ninguno de los ataques conectaban, Eli comenzó a desesperarse y comenzó a disparar sin pensar. Cuando se le acabo todas las balas, ella cayo sentada aterrada. Ella cerro sus ojos cuando ella vio los tentáculos llegando a una increíble velocidad. Cuando ella abrió los ojos vio a Sora alzando su brazo.

"se acabo" - dijo Sora, mientras bajaba su brazo - "en el momento que a Eli se le acabaron las balas, ya no podía pelear así que se acabo" - Ezio inmediatamente asintió y acabo la pelea.

"perdón Sora" - dijo Eli entristecida, sin embargo Sora volteo con una sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Esto hizo que Eli se sonrojara y sonriera un poco

"tienes mucha valentia al quitarme mi presa" - dijo Pride a Sora - "o tal vez la vas a matar tu mismo... como nosotros hicimos con Gluttony" - dijo Sorprendiendo a Sora - "debe ser una sorpresa que tu lo dejaste con vida y nosotros lo matamos" - Sora se paro y ayudo a Eli a pararse

"por que deberia importarme uno de mis enemigos" - dijo Sora. Sin embargo Nero sabia que el no decía la verdad. Sora no era ese tipo de persona. El no era el tipo de persona que veía a los enemigos como malos y … aunque no se veía bien por la lluvia, Sora dejo caer una lagrima.

…...

luego de que Eli y Sora salieron del estadio. Ezio llamo a los siguientes competidores Allen y Sloth. Sloth era un joven demonio de 20 anos. Tenia cuernos espirales, un traje de samurai, cabello largo hasta los pies negro y parecía cansado.

"podriamos salir de esto rápidamente" - dijo Sloth casi cayendose del sueno - "Quisiera regresar a mi habitación. La lluvia me causa sueno" - sin embargo Allen no parecía cansado. Parecia mas preparado para vencerlo. - "que tal si rindes antes de comenzar?" - pregunto Sloth. Sin embargo Allen se enojo mas, al verlo Sloth suspiro mientras sacaba 2 espadas ambas color azul cristal. Allen se puso sus guantes

"comiecen" - Sloth entonces se impulso hacia el y comenzó a blandir ambas espadas. Sin embargo Allen los esquivaba sin problemas. Allen entonces golpeo a Sloth mandandolo volando

"ouch eso duele" - dijo Sloth al levantarse - "Ahhh no tengo mas opcion que usarlo" - dijo impulsandose nuevamente hacia Allen. Quien intento saltar hacia atrás pero su piernas no se movieron, sorprendiendolo, Sloth entonces le salto encima, Allen aprovecho esa oportunidad para intentar golpearlo (ya que no había forma de que el pudiese esquivarlo en medio aire). Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de golpearle, Allen sintió que su guante pesaba demasiado y termino golpeando el suelo. En ese momento Allen se dio cuenta que Sloth tenia la habilidad de aumentar la gravedad Sloth aprovecho esto y corto nuevamente a Allen quien cayo de rodillas - "esta batalla se..." - sin embargo se callo cuando el comenzó a sentir un increíble energía detrás de el. Cuando se voltio noto que Allen era quien liberaba la energía demoniaca, a quien le comenzaba a crecer el cabello, las garra y el hocico tomando forma de un lobo, lus guantes de Allen también se transformaron tomando una forma de garras. Allen se había convertido en un hombre Lobo completo, sorprendiendo a Sloth. Allen se impulso hacia el y lo rasgo con sus garras. Sloth sorprendido por su velocida no pudo hacer nada salto hacia atrás. Su pecho estaba sangrando - "ouch" - dijo mirando su herida. Cuando volteo a ver a Allen, se soprendio cuando vio que estaba exactamente frente a el y Allen lo rasgo nuevamente en el brazo. Sloth adolorido intento aumentar la gravedad pero Allen seguía igual. El intento múltiples veces sin embargo Allen seguía igual sin embargo el noto que el suelo debajo de Allen se estaba hundiendo, significando que si estaba funcionando, acaso eso significaba que Allen estaba aguantando la presión de la gravedad - "al parecer tendré que usarlo" - dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, cuando lo logro sacar, todos notaron que era una especie de pastilla color rojo vino. Sora no sabia por que pero tenia un olor horriblemente conocido. Sloth prosiguió a metersela a la boca cuando el mordió la pastilla, comenzó a liberar una increíble energía demoniaca. Entonces le comenzaron a crecer enormes alas a Sloth, sus espadas se fucionaron con sus manos exactamente conectado encima de sus munecas. El se impulso hacia Allen y blandió su espadas, Allen logro esquivar sin problemas pasando por debajo de ellas, sin embargo Allen noto que al posar su mano en el piso la presión incremento demasiado dejando un pequeño crater. Allen noto que Sloth iba a blandir nuevamente e intento saltar pero no pudo, sus piernas se había quedado pegadas al suelo. El entonces sufrio de un ataque directo de Sloth. La herida era tan profunda que Allen regreso a su forma humana. Sloth entonces agarro a Allen por el cuello - "te sorprende verdad? Estas pastillas fueron creadas con la sangre de Satán y son un amplificador de energía" - sin embargo Allen no parecía responder, el estaba a punto de soltar a Allen... cuando el lo agarro

"te tengo" - dijo Allen sonriendo. Sloth noto que el guante de Allen comenzó a brillar - "con toda esta lluvia sera suficiente"- dijo mientras lo agarraba con mas fuerza - "ligthing claw" - dijo y un relamago cayo encima de ellos, cegando a todos los espectadores. Cuando esta se disolvió, Allen estaba a penas parado y Sloth estaba desintegrandose

"bueno al menos ahora podre dormir todo lo que quiera" - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos antes desaparecer completamente.

…...

luego de asegurarse que Allen había ido a la enfermería Ezio comenzó la siguiente batalla, Isabella vs Greed. Isabella saco su espada, sin embargo Greed Sonrio

"me rindo" - dijo dejando boquiabiertos a todos - "no piensen mal" - dijo corrigiendose - "es una orden de Satán ya que al fin y al cabo si yo ganase Satán no tendría un contricante para la proxima ronda, así que el me ordeno a no pelear" - Ezio termino la ronda, Isabela parecía enojada, pero el mas enojado era Nero quien salto del estrado para su pelea.

Satán entro tranquilamente, sin embargo Nero parecía completamente enojado. Inmediatamente despues de que Ezio comenzó la pelea, nero se impulso hacia Satán blandiendo múltiples veces sus Katares, Satán parecía preocupado al esquivar, diciéndole que se calmase. Sin embargo Nero atacaba con una increíble furia, luego de esquivar múltiples veces Satán se harto y agarro a Nero por el cuello

"te dije que pararas" - dijo liberando su energía espiritual causando una increíble presión en la atmosfera, Nero sentía un increíble presiony a penas se mantenia en pie. Sin embrago Sora noto que todos excepto el y Allen ni siquiera se podían mantener en pie, no podían respirar y que estaban temblando aterrados. Sora suspiro y casi inmediatamente la presión desapareció. Chrome miro a Sora preguntandose como lo había hecho, sin embargo gracias a su poder como Dea Lunare noto que la energía de Sora estaba creando una especie de escudo alrededor de ellos, esto la sorprendió y ella le iba a preguntar a Sora sin embargo Isabela la detuvo y ambas voltearon nuevamente hacia la batalla entre Nero y Satán. Nero se mantenia de pie por suerte. Sin embargo Sora comenzó a sentir que Nero estaba... Sora le grito a Allen, entre ellos lograron bajarle la cabeza a todos los del estrado justamente antes de que hubiese una explosión del lava, Chrome congenlo la lava y con la espada de Sora lograron hacer una especie de ventana para ver que pasaba. Sora conocía esa energía, era la misma que cuando se conocieron, cuando Sora vio bien noto que Nero tenia un ojo amarillo y su otro ojo era normal. Inclusive Satán estaba sorprendido

"Mephistopheles?" - dijo Sorprendido Satán. Nero se impulso a una increíble velocidad y le corto un brazo sorprendiendolo. - "Ahhh maldito... como te atreves" - sin embargo le estaba pasando algo a Nero

"jajajaja" - comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, cuando el volteo todos notaron la la mitad de su cara se había tranformado en una especie de mascara demoniaca roja- "jajajaja al fin el me deja salir" - dijo mientras se desaparecia y reaparecia atrás de Satán quien comenzó a sangrar, al verlo Sora se sorprendió

"Kage Sanpo?" - pregunto sorprendido Sora. Chrome le pregunto a Sora de que el estaba hablando - "es una habilidad, utilizando energía espiritual en los pies puedes aumentar tu velocidad increiblemente/ sin embargo esto gasta una alt concentracion de energía" - dijo sin embargo Nero comenzó a senalar a Sora

"Sora! mira bien el poder" -dijo mientras sus Katares se encendian en llamas y el comenzaba a pelear contra Satán, A simple vista Nero parecía estar ganando pero tanto como Nero y Sora sabían que Satán se estaba resistiendo. Sin embargo Satán parecía haberse hartado y atravesó el pecho de Nero con su brazo (no cortado que se regenero inmediatamente despues de atravesarlo) .por el dano que había recibido, Nero regreso a la normalidad antes de caer desmayado

"NEROO!" - grito enojado Sora, el miro con odio a Satán. Sora estuvo a punto de invocar a Kurokiba , cuando el sintió un increíble terror... Ezio apareció detrás de el amenazandolo a decapitarlo

"Sora se ha acabado... Nero perdió"- dijo calmadamente Ezio sin embargo Sora lo miro con ira. Ezio volteo hacia Eli - "Elizabeth asegurate de llevar a Nero al hospital, los participantes tienen que quedarse" - dijo mirando a Sora quien volteo su cara. Eli rápidamente fue a buscar a Nero para llevarlo al hospital. Sora y los demás participantes fueron al estadio donde estaba Ezio esperandolos - "la primera ronda ha acabado, todos los participantes que están presentes han pasado a la segunda ronda. asi que le avisaremos, la segunda ronda empezara dentro de una semana. todos los participantes deberan estar presentes el dia del comienzo de la segunda ronda, todos los que falten serán descalificados"

...

Sora y los demás estaban completamente en silencio, todos esperaban que Eli regresase con las noticias sobre Nero, sin embargo ella no llegaba, a las 2 horas, Sora se levanto y salio de la habitacion, dejando a todos sorpendido, Yuri y Black (quien habia llegado) siguieron a Sora. Luego de que Eli regreso y les dijo que Nero estaba bien, Chrome salio en busca de Sora, cuando lo vio, vio que Sora estaba practicando con una espada que no era la suya, Yuri y Black estaban acostados mirandolo, Sora parecia cansado y cuando Chrome vio, su mano estaba sangrando y parecia debil. Sora canalizo su energía y comenzo a practicar sus movimientos. Chrome siempre se habia preguntado...

"Sora?"- pregunto ella sin embargo noto su error, cuando Sora la miro sorprendida. ella se avergonzo de interrumpirlo, sin embargo Sora sonrio al verla y le pregunto que pasaba, Chrome saco unas vendas de su cristal y les vendo las manos a Sora para que dejaran de sangrar, luego de eso Sora siguió practicando, Chrome entonces lo miro y noto la extraña poscision que el usaba para pelear era muy diferente a la que todos los soldados que ella conocía - "Sora. te podria preguntar algo?" - Sora se detuvo nuevamente y respondio que si - "por qué tu usas ese estilo de batalla?" - pregunto curiosa

"como asi?" - Chrome le respondio que Sora utilizaba una espada pero no escudo - "bueno es que seria muy pesado" - dijo dejando confundida a Chrome - "bueno los Broadswordman prefieren inflingir el mas dano posible antes de ellos salir heridos, mientras los espadachines con escudos prefieren la defensa antes que el ataque sin embargo mi estilo de pelea depende en la velocidad, quieres practicar?" - Chrome asintio, Sora uso alquimia en un arbol, creando un par de espadas de madera y un escudo Sora le dio el escudo y una espada y ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea. Chrome ataco a Sora, sin embargo Sora lo esquivo sin problemas, Chrome rapidamente volteo y blandio su espada, Sora se agacho y esquivo la espada y salto para alejarsa. Chrome no entendia como el era tan rapido, ella intento estocarla, cuando ella ataco a Sora noto que Sora esquivaba en vez de protegerse.

"Me rindo" - dijo Chrome enojada, dejando a Sora sorprendido, Sora le pregunto por que - "es imposible darte" - dijo enojada Sora sonrio y le dijo que si ella lograba darle una vez el... - "saldras conmigo a llevarme a comer donde yo quiera" - dijo dejando a Sora sorprendido, el asintio y Chrome inmediatamente lo ataco pensando que iba a lograr darle, sin embargo noto que Sora no estaba ahi

"no debes atacar a alguien sin comenzar" - dijo Sora a su espalda- "no te preocupes no voy a usar Kage Sanpo despues de ahora" - Chrome se volteo y lo ataco sin embargo Sora lo esquivo sin problemas, ella ataco nuevamente sin embargo cuando Sora lo esquivo le apunto el cuello con la bokken - "1..."- dijo mientras ella saltaba hacia atras, ella vio a Sora impulsandose hacia ella, Sora (con su brazo derecho) blandio su espada de izquierda a derecha, ella intento protegerse con su escudo pero al ver solamente la mano de Sora cruzar ella bajo su escudo, Sora (con su brazo izquierdo) apunto al cuello con la bokken - "2..." - dijo Sora, mientras se alejaba, Chrome se preguntaba por que el contaba, sin embargo no penso mucho y ataco pero mientras ella alzaba la espada, Sora aparecio apuntandole al pecho, asustandola, Sora parecia como si quisiese matarla - "3..." - en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que lo que Sora contaba eran las veces que el pudo matarla si fuese una espada de verdad. Sora sonrio - "ganaste" - dijo Sora cuando la espada de Chrome estaba pegada a su cuello, Chrome bajo su espada y Sora la suya, luego de que Sora y Chrome terminaran, ella noto la espada con la que Sora estaba entrenando, era una extraña espada color naranja.

"que es con esta espada?" - dijo mientras la levantaba . Sora se volteo preocupado, pero era muy tarde, Chrome sintio una extraña presion y frente a ella aparecio la muerte vestido de su capa y su guadaña, Chrome estaba paralizada, el alzo su guadaña pero antes de que esta conectase Sora le tomo la espada de las manos de Chrome y corto a la muerte por la mitad antes de lanzarla a lo lejos - "que era eso?" - pregunto preocupada Chrome. Sora le explico a Chrome que era una espada que Merlina le habia dado, para entrenar, pero es demasiado dificil ya que la muerte no puede morir es una batalla permanente contra el y cada vez se vuelve mas poderoso" - dijo calmadamente Sora entonces volteo hacia Chrome y le dijo que era mejor que volviesen, cuando ella asintio, el silbo para que Yuri y Black viniesen con el.

...

Durante esa semana entera Sora se la paso practicando con su espada, sin parar, mientras Arietta y los demas tambien entrenaban, sin embargo el penultimo dia cuando Arietta fue a entrenar (junto con la ayuda de Eli), al llegar a su area de entrenamiento noto que Ezio lo estaba esperando ahi

"Ezio? Que hace usted aqui?" - pregunto Arietta mientras veía a Ezio fumar, el entonces se acerco hacia Arietta, quien parecia confundida de lo que pasaba el la miro directamente a los ojos

"Arietta quiero que te salgas del torneo" - dijo a la franca Ezio, sorprendiendo a Arietta y Eli. Eli comenzo a gritar sin embargo Arietta la callo con el brazo y le pregunto porque - "porque eres debil" - dijo dejando a Arietta sorprendida- "tu viste el poder de Pride, tu poder no esta a su nivel" - Arietta le prgunto si fue Sora que le pidio que hiciera eso - "no... el esta muy ocupado entrenando, sin embargo no puedo dejar que mueras, ya que eres una de las posible prometidas de Sora" - esto hizo que Arietta se sonrojara. pero se le paso de inmediato - "Asi que retirate del torneo" - ella entonces le pidio a Ezio que le diera tiempo para pensar.

ella fue hacia Sora quien estaba practicando, por alguna razon el estaba usando Nyntoryu con Kurokiba y la espada de entrenamiento (que Chrome le habia explicado que hacia) Sora parecia muy concentrado en una batalla contra un enemigo invisible, sin embargo cuando el sintio la presencia de Arietta el clavo la espada de entrenamiento y volteo hacia Arietta - "que pasa Arietta?" - pregunto Sora a Arietta que estaba llorando. el aparecio frente a ella (usando kage sanpo) - "te pasa algo?" - ella noto que Sora tenia la ropa destruida y tenia heridas minimas, sin embargo ella no dijo nada

"Sora. Acaso soy debil?" - pregunto dejando confundido a Sora. - "acaso soy debil, acaso no puedo proteger a nadie?" - pregunto casi llorando mientras miraba al suelo

"no" -dijo a la franca Sora, dejando confundida a Arietta quien dejo de llorar - "no eres debil, en realidad eres demasiado fuerte" - dijo a Arietta - "si no lo fueras no podrias soportarme" - dijo Sora sonriendo - " no me temes como vampiro, no me odias. para eso debes tener un corazon enorme, lo cual significa que eres demasiado fuerte"- dijo riendo, haciendo que Chrome sonriera, Sora entonces cambio a una cara de curiosidad - "pero por que me preguntas?" - Arietta sonrio y le dijo que no era nada - "bueno ok pero no te sobrepases" - Arietta asintio y se fue, Sora tomo nuevamente la espada antes de volver a practicar.

Cuando ella regreso hacia donde estaba Ezio, el la miro - "ya decidiste Arietta. que vas a hacer?" - Arietta miro a Ezio y le sonrio

"he decidido retirarme" - dijo algo triste Arietta, Ezio le pregunto porque ella habia cambiado de opinion, Arietta comenzo a reir un poco - "porque no puedo dejar a Sora solo" - Ezio se sorprendio con su respuesta - "Sora necesita de alguien que lo cuide, ya que el es el tipo de persona que moriria antes de ver sufrir a alguien y tengo que estar aqui para el"

...

luego de pasar la semana todos regresaron al entrenamiento, Sora aun tenia un par de heridas, pero no lo suficiente para preocuparse, en ese mismo momento Sora y Wrath entraron. Ezio iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar Wrath lo interrumpio

"Sora, que tan buen espadachin eres?" - pregunto dejando sorprendido a Sora que sonrio antes de responderle que el era muy bueno, Wrath sonrio un poco tambien - "Sora, para esta batalla, te reto a un duelo"- a lo que Sora asintio inmediatamente

"como asi que un duelo?" - le pregunto Mary a Chrome, quien parecia algo confundida. ella le dijo que no entendia lo que eso era, sin embargo Allen la interrumpio

"significa una batalla de espadas" - comenzo a explicar Allen, dejandolas confundidas - "batalla solo espadas, nada de poderes ni energia espiritual" - dijo sorprendiendo a Chrome y Mary

"empiecen" - dijo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movio, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, apuntando sus armas, la presion que ellos liberaban eran tanta que todas las personas que los veian tenian miedo.

Ambos se impulsaron, y blandieron sus espadas al mismo tiempo que chocaron desviándose el uno al otro y creando una inmensa chispa, cuando ambos lograron estabilizarse se atacaron nuevamente y al chocar, se quedaron empujandose el uno al otro, Wrath alejo un poco su espada y la blandio, empujando a Sora, quien dio una vuelta hacia atras aterrizando, Sora rapidamente noto que al aterrizar Wrath lo intento atacar pero Sora logro bloquearlo, ambos se hirireron multiples veces antes de que Sora diera un salto hacia atras

"si lo unico que quieres es volverte un espadachin, por que trabajas para Satan" - pregunto Sora, Wrath le respondio que era para conseguir enemigos - "enemigos?" - Wrath le explico que su unico proposito es volverse un espadachin y para eso necesitaba que pelear. por eso cuando Sora perdiese el tendría que darle a Kurokiba. al oirlo Sora sonrio valientemente - "esta bien, pero si yo gano, me quedo con esa espada que tienes" - dijo finalmente Sora, Sora se impulso hacia Wrath quien blandio su espada para cortarlo, al ultimo segundo Sora esquivo el ataque y blandio su espada cortando el brazo de Wrath y quitandole su espada, con el cual corto a Wrath por la mitad.

"veo que tus habilidades no solo son habladurías" - dijo Wrath mientras desaparecia - "siempre manten tus habilidades al maximo. concerva esa espada como un premio" - dijo finalmente mientras Sora convertio a Kurokiba en brazalete y se quedo mirando la hoja de la espada, era una Broadsword roja con unas runas escrita, Sora se la poso encima de su hombro

"es bastante pesada"

...

luego de la batalla entre Sora y Wrath. Pride y Arietta entraron. Arietta ya sabia lo que ella iba a hacer. "me rin..." - sin embargo fue interrumpida cuando Pride le corto la mejilla con uno de sus latigos de agua, luego creo una esfera de Agua cubriendole la cabeza y ahogandola

"no voy a perder a otra de mis victimas" - dijo enojado Pride, - "tal vez tu maldito novio se pudo llevar a una de las victimas anteriormente, pero esta vez te matare" - inmediatamente el creo una lanza con uno de los latigos de Agua y reducio la esfera de agua hasta nada mas tapar la boca - "no puedo dejar que te desmayes. sino el albitro no tendría mas opcion que acabar el duelo" - dijo sonriendo un poco sin embargo el cambio su personalidad a una mas oscura.- "tengo que disfrutar esto lo mas posible" - dijo mientras posaba la cuchilla de la lanza en el costado de Arietta y comenzo a introducirla lentamente, haciendo que Arietta comenzase a sangrar, la lanza de agua comenzo a tornar roja, aunque no se oia Arietta comenzo a gritar del dolor, Pride saco la lanza y le apuñalo la mano izquierda. - "sabes tienes un hermoso cuerpo" - dijo mientras le arrancaba la ropa con uno de sus latigos, Sora miraba a Pride con una cara de odio - "sin embargo te falta algo" - Pride entonces comenzo a cortar multiples veces a Arietta cuando dejo de cortar Arietta estaba sangrando por multiples lugares. Ella estaba inconsciente, al notarlo Pride la solto - "creo que me pase"- dijo mientras se volteaba - "bueno esta batalla se acabo" - dijo mientras se volteaba y Arietta caia al suelo. Sora rapidamente aparecio y cargo a Arietta - "niño tu eres mi siguiente presa" - el se volteo y miro a Sora con odio - "asi que disfruta la corta vida que te queda" - Sora le devolvio la mirada, Pride se volteo - "nos vemos niño"

...

Sora tapo a Arietta con su abrigo y la llevo al hospital. cuando llego Sora la llevo a emergencias, luego de que la tenian preparada para operarla Sora intento irse pero Arietta lo agarro

"Sora... perdon" - sin embargo Sora le sonrio diciendole que no era su culpa, antes de irse nuevamente. al Sor voltearse, maldijo a Pride antes de ir nuevamente al coliseo. cuando Sora llego vio que Isabella y Allen estaban en el estadio y del otro lado estaba Satan parado.

"Allen estas listo?" - dijo Isabela mientras sacaba su espada y Allen se ponia sus guantes - " recuerda perrito pelea a tu maximo poder"- dijo mientras se transformaban, ella en su forma vampiresca y el en hombre lobo - "no dejes que las pulgas te molesten"

"no te preocupes chupasangre" - dijo Allen mientras se apretaba los puños - "no vayas a perder" - Dijo mientras se impulsaba hacia Satan a una increible velocidad. y le rasgo la cara, mientras Isabella le apuñalaba el hombro. Satán, sorprendido salto hacia atras mientras sacaba la espada, sin embargo antes de poder blandirla Isabella y Allen lo atravezaron en el pecho.

"jajajajaaja" - comenzo a reir Satán, Allen e Isabella saltaron lejos de el y se pusieron en posicion de pelea - "ya veo, ya veo" - comenzo a reir Satan - "asi que un sangre pura y un hibrido creen que van a poder vencerme" - dijo, casi de inmediato la espada de Satan se fusiono con su espada y su energia aumento increiblemente y en un parpadeo Satan corto a Allen e Isabela. quienes cayeron desmayados.

...

como la ronda anterior los participantes tenian una semana, sin embargo solo quedaban Sora, Pride y Satan. cuando Chrome salio a ver a Sora ella noto que a diferencia de la anterior Sora se paso la semana entera sentado meditando. gracias a la operacion y habilidad regenerativa Isabella y Allen salieron rapidamente del hospital. a diferencia de la primera semana, esta vez paso mas rapidamente. cuando Sora regreso al coliseo todos notaron que el tenia vendado sus palmas. al verlo Pride comenzo a reir

"Asi que decidiste venir?" - dijo Pride, sin embargo Sora no le respondio e invoco a Kurokiba. inmediatamente Ezio empezó la batalla y Pride le lanzo multiples latigos de agua, los cuales Sora esquivo, Sora aparecio frente a Pride y le corto la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos

"deja tus juegos Pride" - dijo algo irritado Sora - "si fuera tan sencillo matarte no tendriamos tantos problemas" - casi de inmediato un latigo de agua tumbo la espada de Sora de sus manos y una esfera de agua cubrió a Sora. del interior Sora vio como Pride reconstruia su cuerpo

"veo que ya te diste cuenta de cual es mi raza" - dijo Pride sonriendo - "yo soy un homunculo" - al oirlo el Vio que Sora sonrio y que, con los dientes, Sora se quito los vendajes de las manos mostrando 2 dibujos hechos con sangre, uno en cada mano .

al verlo Pride, se aterro, haciendo que Sora sonriese mas, los simbolos comenzaron a brillar y el agua torno verde, antes de que este explotase en una bomba de vapor

"coff, coff" - comenzo a toser Sora, cuando el alzo la cabeza el esquivo uno de los latigos de Sora. el noto que Pride estaba enojado - "que pasa Pride, le tienes miedo a un poco de alquimia?" - Sora entonces alzo su mano cubriendose de uno de los latigo y evaporandolos. Pride le grito que eso no funcionaria ya que el controlaba la humedad, sin embargo noto que no funcionaba - "H2O, 2 atomos de hidrogeno y uno de oxigeno, tu poder te deja controlar todas sustancias con este elemento ya sea sangre o agua, pero..." - Sora lo miro con una sonrisa - "que pasaria si estos dos elementos se dividen en sus elementos basicos?" - dijo sorprendiendo a Pride, - "todo el agua que usaste es completamente inusable" - Mary quien no entendia lo que pasaba, Allen le explico que Sora utilizaba energia espiritual para modificar las moleculas en la materia, cambiandolas en otras cosas. Pride estaba enojado sin embargo sonrio

"tal vez sea verdad, sin embargo..." - dijo sacando la pastilla Satanica - "veamos como es ahora!"- y se la trago, Sora sintio una increible presion y vio como el cuerpo de Pride se volvia agua y multiples latigos atacaban a Sora, el esquivo los ataques y tomo a Kurokiba, Sora comenzo a correr en circulos rasgando el suelo con Kurokiba, esquivando los latigos, Sora corrio hacia donde Pride aun rasgando la espada en el suelo, pero al Sora ver el latigo de Pride, el salto hacia atras, Sora intento multiples veces sin embargo nada funcionaba. Pride se harto y utilizo todos sus latigos atrapando a Sora por el cuello, ahorcandolo. - "Que pasa Sora?" - dijo Sonriendo la monstruosidad de Agua que era Pride, sin embargo se sorprendio al ver que Sora estaba sonriendo - "por que sonries? si vas a morir aqui mismo" - grito enojado

"mira al suelo Pride" - dijo Sora cuando Pride miro al suelo noto que Sora lo habia marcado con su espada, Pride parecia aterrado el suelo era un circulo de transmutacion.

cuando Pride miro a Kurokiba noto que estaba brillando, eso significaba que Sora habia llenado de energia a Kurokiba, Sora lanzo a Kurokiba al borde del circulo el cual comenzo a brillar, Pride comenzo a gritar y miro a Sora, quien poso ambas manos encima de Pride, Sora libero energia. luego de eso Pride lanzo a Sora, al revisarse bien noto que no le pasaba nada

"que me hiciste?" - grito Pride, sin embargo Sora le explico que el iba a morir. el habia convertido su cuerpo en ethanol, una sustancia que se disuelve con el aire, dentro de poco su cuerpo se disolveria en el aire

"perdon" - dijo Sora casi llorando -"era la única forma que se me ocurria como vencerte" - al oirlo Pride comenzo a reir diciendole que por que el lloraba si eran enemigos, Pride comenzo a tornar verde y pedazo por pedazo el cuerpo de Pride comenzo a desaparecer

"Ganaste Sora" - dijo al desaparecer completamente pero al ganar Sora cayo desmayado.

...

luego de la pelea contra Pride a Sora le dieron un mes de descanso, luego de la batalla, Satan dijo que en la condicion que Sora estaba no seria divertido luchar contra él, en esas condiciones.

Luego de que Sora desperto, no recordaba nada,luego de unos segundos recordo la pelea que habia tenido el y Pride y se levanto de la cama, noto que el estaba en un hospital, el rapidamente se vistio y se fue de la habitacion.

el habia notado una carta que le explico cuando seria la ronda final, luego de terminar de leer Sora se fue a un lugar usando Kage Sanpo. si el iba a pelear contra Satan tenia que prepararse. luego de viajar por unas horas, llego a donde queria estar.

a simple vista parecian unas ruinas, sin embargo cuando Sora entro el lo vio de otra manera, dentro el suelo habia una hermosa alfombra roja, las paredes estaban decoradas con plata y oro, pero ahora todo era piedra, era el castillo de sus padres, Sora comenzo a caminar dentro del castillo, al llegar al centro del castillo (el salon del trono), Sora noto que aunque estuviesen rotos ambos tronos estaban en sus puestos, Sora se arrodillo frente a los tronos - "he regresado padre, perdon por mi tardanza, he estado algo ocupado estos ultimos años" - dijo formalmente Sora, sin embargo el no sintio nada - "perdon..." - comenzo a llorar Sora - "perdon... si no hubiese sido por mi... per.."

"no te preocupes" - oyo Sora sorprendiendolo, entonces Kurokiba comenzo a brillar, cuando Sora miro a su alrededor, noto que el estaba en su mundo mental, Sora busco a su alrededor y se sorprendio cuando vio a una persona al lado de Kurokiba. era... Regem

"pa... no imposible el..."- pero se callo cuando Regem le acaricio la cabeza. no te preocupes respondio Regem, - "como es posible que estes aqui? tu moriste por..."

"mi propia culpa" -dijo Regem, Sorprendiendo a Sora- "cuando Ezio te trajo a mi supe que algun dia necesitarias mi ayuda, o mejor dicho supe que necesitarias que te ayudara a proteger algo, asi que en ese momento ate mi alma con tu cuerpo, al menos una parte, esta tal vez sea la ultima vez que nos veamos" -dijo soprendiendo a Sora. Regem entonces cambio su tono a uno mas serio - "Asi que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, Sora te ensenare una tecnica para vencer a Satan"

...

Chrome y Mary estaban en la tienda reuniendo ingredientes, ellas no habia visto a Sora desde hace 2 semanas y tenian planeado prepararle un banqute de regreso. a Arietta le habian dado el alta, sin embargo ella no podia sobreesforzarce, Allen e Isabela tambien estaban ahis, esa noche ellas habian preparado el banqute sin embargo ellas no sabian si Sora iba a regresar o no pero de todas formas se quedaron ahi

"delicioso" - oyeron ellas a sus espaldas. cuando voltearon vieron a Sora quien se estaba atragantando de comida, al verlos todos se sorprendieron, el estaba completamente lleno de cicatrices y vendajes, sin embargo todos ellos estaban sorprendidos de que el estuviera ahi, Sora los miro a todos algo confundio y luego de tragar los miro nuevamente - "si se quedan asi la comida se va a enfriar' - dijo antes de nuevamente comenzar a comer. todos entonces comenzaron a comer. luego de comer todos se quedaron hablando. Arietta le pregunto a Sora donde el estaba - "lo siento pero no puedo decirlo. danaria la sorpresa." - dijo mientras se recostaba de la silla, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Arietta entonces se recosto de la mesa y comenzo a gritar

"Acaso no sabes que tu pelearas contra Satan en dentro de 2 semanas?! como diablos estas tan calmado?" - le grito enojada Arietta, Sora le respondio que si se ponia nervioso no iba a lograr nada - "como diablos te puedes poner nervioso para un juego de D-ball pero para una pelea contra un rey demonio estas calmado?" - Sora le respondio que ni el mismo lo sabia sin embargo el no se quejaba, Arietta le iba a decir algo sin embargo Allen le dijo que no valia la pena hablar con alguien tan testarudo

"a quien llamas testarudo?" - pregunto Sora, Allen entonces le dijo que no podia bajar su guardia, por eso manana el practicaria con Sora, algo sorprendido el decidio aceptar"

...

llego el dia de la pelea. todos llegaron al estadio el cual para sorpresa de todos estaba llena de demonios, esto era una sorpresa ya que esas ultimas semanas solo estaban el grupo de Sora y el grupo de Satan, si embargo ahora estaba lleno

"quienes son todos estos Satan" - Satan le explico que el rumor de que 2 reyes demonios iban a pelear se habia dispersado y todos habia venido a ver la pelea, Sora suspiro al oirlo - "bueno empecemos"

inmediatamente ambos se prepararon para pelear, ambos sacaros sus respectivas armas, Sora a Kurokiba y Satan saco su espada. al comenzar la batalla, ambos se impulsaron rapidamente el uno al otro y blandieron sus armas los cuales colisieron el uno al otro creando una explocion de energia, luego de que la energia se disipo, todos los demonios presentes comenzaron a a gritar en apoyo. Sora y Satan se separaron y ambos se impulsaron nuevamente y comenzaron a pelear rapidamente a una increible velocidad era imposible verlos pelear Satan corto a Sora en el brazo mientras Sora le hacia una cortada en la cara al separarse ambos notaron que estaban sangrando (las habilidades antidemonio de la armas evitaban la regeneracion)

"veo que eres mas poderoso de lo pensabas" - dijo Satan, mientras agarraba la espada con fuerza - "pero que pasaria si yo hiciera esto?" - dijo mientras fusionaba la espada con su mano, la velocidad de Satan se incremento Sora no pudo seguirle, y Sora comenzo a sangrar. Sora a penas se mantenia en pie, sin embargo el no caia, - "por que no te rindes?, asi no tendría que matar a un compa..." - sin embargo se callo cuando Sora lanzo un Kuro kizu que le corto un poco, Sora comenzo a respirar para calmarse lo cual sorprendio a Satan

"podrias callarte?" - dijo Sora, lo cual hizo que Satan se enojase un poco -"en realidad eres fuerte, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder" - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. ya no parecia cansado - "tenia pensado no usarlo, ya que no lo puedo controlar bien, pero... no tengo opción" - dijo alzando a Kurokiba al cielo y apunto a Satan. Sora comenzo a liberar energia y un tornado cubrió a Sora cuando este termino Sora tenia puesto un jacket largo negro encima de su ropa, con la marca de la familia marcada en su espalda, pero lo mas sorprendente era que los brazos de Sora habian tornado negros metalicos. Satan le grito preguntandole que el habia hecho - "lo siento pero no tengo tiempo" - y desaparecio, dejando a Satan sorprendio, cuando el reapareció corto a Satan en el pecho. Sora desaparecio nuevamente, y corto Satan an su espalda, Satan intento protegerse, pero Sora logro pasar por su defensa, Satan ataco a Sora sin embargo Sora lo cubrió sin problemas con su brazo- "que pasa no puedes cortar mi brazo?" -Sora empujo la espada con su brazo y le dio con su puño, Satan no podia creerlo su mano se sentia tan duro como diamante, Sora luego prosidio a cortarlo con Kurokiba mandandolo volando. Sora se impulso hacia el - "Se acabo" - dijo Sora sin mientras alzaba su brazo para blandir su espalda... pero en una explosion de humo negro Sora regreso a la normalidad, sorprendiendolos a ambos, Satan sonrio al verlo y lo golpeo, mandandolo volando. cuando Sora cayo el rapidamente rodo a la izquierda para evitar la espada de satan

"Que pasa Sora?" - le pregunto ,Sora respiraba forzosamente como si estuviera cansado, Sora intento nuevamente transformarse pero Satan no lo dejaba - "no es tu turno" - dijo Satan. Satan comenzo a transformarse su piernas tornaron como de cabras pelaje y piel rojos, el pelaje cubria sus piernas como si fueran pantalones, todos sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos, le crecieron cuernos y su espada se habia fusionado con sus brazos convirtiendolos en garras - "veamos lo que puedes hacer ahora" - dijo atacando a Sora, quien logro protegerse... pero fue apunalado por las garras de Satan, las clavaron a cuales se alargaron y clavaron a Sora en el pecho, Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Sora el logro cortar las garras y se alejo, el prosiguió a sacarse cada una de las garras del pecho, Soar salto hacia atras para evitar las garras de Satan nuevamente cuando Sora aterrizo, sintio un increible dolor que lo hizo caer sentado, Sora rodo rapidamente hacia atras para esquivar a Satan, y prosiguió a lanzar un Kuro kizu al suelo creando una nube de humo, Satan comenzo a buscar a su alrededor a Sora, y encontro la energia espiritual de Sora. rapidamente se impulso hacia Sora, sin embargo cuando iba a apunalar a Sora, fue detenido por Kurokiba, el impacto disipo completamente el humo, mostrando a Sora transformado. Satan comenzo a reir - "crees que tu transformación durara lo suficiente para vencerme?" - al oirlo Sora sonrio

"no te preocupes... aguantara"

...

"Sora sabes por que tienes este poder?" - le pregunto Regem mientras se sentaba a ver el cielo, Sora quien no entendia a que el se referia sin embargo Sora concentraba todo su poder en un punto para transformarse - "veras Gin kiba era anteriormente un demonio" - esto sorprendio tanto a Sora que perdio la concentracion y exploto, al verlo Regem comenzo a reir - "bueno como te decia, Gin Kiba era un rey demonio antes de que Vlad Tepes fuera uno, cuando Tepes comenzo a atacar al reino humano y luego de destronar a Gin Kiba. el ayudo a los humanos contra Vlad. el antiguo rey hizo un contrato con Gin Kiba, Gin Kiba se transformo en una espada y se unio con el rey" - Sora entonces le pregunto que tenia eso que ver con el entrenamiento - "veras Gin Kiba tiene el poder de mezclar la energia espiritual de la atmosfera y del dueno como ya sabes. sin embargo tiene otra habilidad, puede halar y concentrar la energia en el fisico del dueno incrementando su velocidad, fuerza y dureza, sin embargo es una habilidad peligrosa ya que gasta energia increiblemente... Veras la primera vez que la activas en una batalla usa 15% de tu energia espiritual completa, si esta se acaba y lo reactivas nuevamente comenzara a tomar 30% de tu energia. durara mas sin embargo eso significaria que para cuando pase la segunda transformación ya habras gastado 45% de tu energia total" - Regem entonces torno su voz mas seria - "sin embargo a la tercera utilizara toda tu energia y moriras" - dijo sombriamente, sin embargo Sora no parecia preocupado

"no te preocupes lo vencere a la primera"

...

Sora y Satan peleaban a una increible velocidad y aunque fuera por muy poco Satan estaba ganándole a Sora. Sin embargo Sora tambien estaba hiriendo a Satan, sin embargo por el desangramiento, Sora no podia pelear con toda su fuerza. Sora comenzo a pelear lanzo su Kuro Kizu, sin embargo Satan lo esquivo y se impulso hacia Sora, Sora logro bloquear el ataque y rodo hacia atras para esquivar las garras, Sora no iba a caer 2 veces en el mismo error,sin embargo cuando se levanto noto que Satan estaba detras de el, Sora logro voltearse sin embargo Satan atravezo a Sora en el pecho. Los ojo de Sora comenzaron a opacarse y Sora se desmayo

Sora comenzo a sentir un increible dolor, el sentia como las gotas de de sangre bajaba por su pecho y sus piernas, no podia creerlo, Sora no pensaba que el iba a perder tan rapidamente, al parecer todo lo que el habia entrenado no era nada, no podia creer que el...iba a perder el alma de su madre y a Chrome. Sora comenzo a caer como si se estuviera durmiendo cuando de repente una imagen de Chrome y su madre aparecieron frente a el, al recordar eso Sora se desperto y agarro el brazo de Satan - "no creas que esto me va a matar bastardo" - y cogio a Kurokiba para cortarle la mano a Satan y prosiguió a cortale el pecho. adolorido Satan se alejo de Sora maldiciendolo. Sora estaba tan malherido que estaba chorreando sangre en el suelo. y en poco tiempo habia una pequena laguna de sangre. Satan no estaba tan mal como Sora sin embargo por la herida el tambien habia perdido su transformación - "bueno Satan este es mi ultimo ataque" - Satan asintio mientras alzaba su espada, que habia regresado a su estado original, ambos comenzaron a corre hacia el uno al otro.

cuando estuvieron al alcance del uno al otro, ambos blandieron sus espadas, en un pestaneo ambos se separaron y se quedaro uno atras del otro, luego de unos segundos, Sora comenzo a sangrar, Satan le habia cortado el pecho en diagonal - "Sora Lupos Tepes... no puedo creer que ganast..." - dijo Satan alzando su espada, que estaba completamente cortada por la mitad, Satan comenzo a sangrar con una cortada en forma de X, - "toma esto"- dijo lanzando la lampara - "sin embargo, si te atreves a aparecer en el inframundo, te matare con mis propias manos" - y el desapararecio en una explocion de humo. dejando a Sora inconciente en el suelo.

...

Sora se levanto alterado, y se sorprendio al ver a su alrededor. el estaba en un hospital, Sora nada mas tuvo tiempo para mirar que el estaba completamente vendado, sin embargo el se sorprendio al oir que la puerta se abría cuando volteo ...

"maldito nino" - oyo a la enfermera la cual prosiguió a patear a Sora y mandarlo volando. inmediatamente entraron Chrome y los demas quienes reprocharon a la enfermera -"no me culpen a mi, el es el que quiere morir joven" - dijo mirando enojado a Sora, - "tal vez deberia golpearlo mas para que aprenda su error" - Chrome se acerco para calmarla y se volteo hacia Sora quien tenia una cara sanguinaria

"deberia matarte y beber tu sangre" - dijo enojado Sora. luego de calmarse Sora se levanto del suelo, al pararse Sora noto que le faltaban fuerzas y volvio a caerse

"no deberias forzarte tanto Sora" - dijo Isabella la cual cargaba una mochila - "tu energia demoniaca esta demasiada baja" - le dijo, Sora sonrio diciendole que el ya lo sabia - "bueno... quisiera darte de mi sangre, pero tengo que irme a mantener el reino tuyo" - Sora le respondio que el no queria ser el rey - "bueno no es opcion tuya" - dijo burlonamente - "bueno me tengo ir" - dijo antes de irse. Sora logro levantarse, Solamente para volver ser pateado por la enfermera.

"asi que ahora estas bebiendo sangre de las estudientes?" - dijo mientras Sora era agarrado por Allen, ya que el queria matarle - "acaso no fue suficiente con la sangre que te done?" - dijo dejando a Sora nervioso, Chrome, Arietta y Eli se voltearon hacia Sora con una mirada sanguinaria - "o no fue suficiente con la sangre de todos los ogros y el wyvern que mataste?" - al oirla todos se sorprendieron pero cuando voltearon nuevamente donde Sora, notaron que el se habia escapado

...

"bueno al fin" - dijo Sora quien estaba sentado en la punta del castillo del colegio, Sora invoco la lampara que Satan le habia dado y la rompio, de el salio una hermosa mujer de cabello marron y ojos rojos, Sora sonrio felizmente - "hola mama" - dijo resistiendose las ganas de llorar, sin embargo se sorprendio cuando ella lo abrazo y comenzo a llorar

"has crecido mucho Sora" - dijo abranzandolo,cuando ella se despego ella miro bien a Sora -"veo que te volviste mu fuerte, oye Sabes algo sonbre Dante?" - Sora le respondio todo lo que habia pasado entre Dante y el. ellos dos se quedaron hablando por casi una hora cuando Sora noto que los pies de ella habian desaparecido - "Veo que no me queda mucho tiempo" - ella dijo mientras comnezaba a llorar - "Sora, recuerdas lo que te dije, siempre intenta vivr feliz" - finalmente dijo mientras desaparecia por completo. Sora sonrio mientras miraba al cielo con una mirade esperanzadora, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Chrome, quien habia escalado hasta donde Sora cuando ella vio a Sora sonrio pero esto causo que ella se resbalase y comenzara a caer. sorprendido Sora la salvo usando Kage sanpo y entrando a una habitacion por la ventana

"no crees que eso es muy peligroso?" - pregunto Sora algo confundido. Chrome le respondio que no, ya que ella sabia que si le pasaba algo Sora la salvaria, Sora comenzo a reir pero luego se mareo y cayo arrodillado

"Sora ya oiste a Isabela" - dijo Chrome quien se estaba desabotonando el uniforme, sorprendiendo y avergonzando a Sora - "si no tomas sangre vas a morir... as... asi que.. puedes tomar la mia" - dijo con la cara sonrojada por la verguenza, Sora tambien se sonrojo mientras Chrome se acercaba, y comenzo a sentir una sed de sangre, el prosiguió a abrazarla sorprendiéndola

"gracias Chrome"

71


End file.
